<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Monstrous Deal by DomVirge (RonniRotten)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905859">A Monstrous Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge'>DomVirge (RonniRotten)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dragon Deceit Sanders, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Morality | Patton Sanders, Female anatomical terms used for ftm/nb characters, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Genderswap, Hemipenis, Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Magic Cock, Male anatomical terms used for mtf/nb characters, Masturbation, Misgendering, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Murder, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Original Character Death(s), Other, Pain, Past Character Death, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Shapeshifting, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Sounding, Tail Sex, Tender Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Trans Character, Trans Deceit Sanders, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Werecats, Werewolf Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, accidental misgendering, do not copy to other sites, magic sex change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin princes Roman and Remus were not known for their foresight, and always managed to get into trouble just so the other could stupid them out of that mess. This time, Roman is slaying any monster that wants to cause problems outside of the forest. Rather than let the Forest Queen kill the stubborn idiot, Remus has a little conspiracy in play and a foolproof deal to keep the Dragon Witch at bay while her only child, E, reaches Roman. </p><p>But when the sulking man of his dreams gets caught up in this mess as well as his own under the full moon, Remus might just lose more than he ever expected. </p><p>This is just smut on top of smut. Monsterfuckery on top of monsterfuckery. Virgil on top of Remus. And multiple fuck buddies everywhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Original Character(s), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Other(s), Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Witching Meower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They say that the forest is a strange and dangerous place. It is, but that didn't stop the bold from entering it. The creatures that inhabited those trees were beastly and always on the hunt. That's why the twin princes ventured there so often, much to the guards' chagrin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus stood in the middle of the forest with a vial of lubricant in his belt. He listened carefully as twigs snapped in the fog. She was nearby and Remus needed her to show up with something that could handle his insatiable lust. A woman with long dark hair and pronounced horns appeared with two beings hidden in the mist behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey there sexy MILFicent!" Remus greeted with a shimmy, "What did you bring me this time?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Prince Remus, is that any way to greet a woman in front of her son?" she sneered and crossed her arms. The scales lining her cheek bones shifted from a soft obsidian to a violent scarlet shade. The 'son' in question stepped forward with an unamused expression on 'his' face and a shadow over 'his' eyes due to 'his' hat that hid 'his' hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mother dear, we've gone through this charade before. This entire deal is a trick," 'he' droned and examined 'his' gloves. The Dragon Witch snarled under her breath and locked her gaze on Remus. Surely he would follow through with his end of the bargain. A little fratricide and she could take over that kingdom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not a trick! If you can find a creature that can make me cum three times before it cums once, I'll kill Roman," Remus argued, "Since E here doesn't want to go for a ride on this stallion!" E scowled and stormed off with a dramatic snap of 'his' cape. 'He' had a better plan that involved far less violence and lewdness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't mind him. Today I have a werecat with me, Tobias, step forward," she ordered in a calm voice. The creature in the shadows stepped forward. He was pudgy and covered in black fur and his yellow eyes were locked on the prince, pupils dilated. What stood out to Remus was the long pink barbed cock that was too long for most people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've become quite the challenge for my subjects—a knight who only uses his sword for penetration and who will deliver us from the blade in exchange for sex. Do you know how many I have lined up?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a snack! Who wouldn't want to take a bite out of this?" Remus laughed and shed his shirt. Cat boy's pupils became the size of saucers and his cock twitched at the sight. A solid man with scars littering his chest and dark hair that covered him, trailing past his navel was just his type. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tobias, yield," the Dragon Witch ordered. Tobias whimpered and steeled his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, my Queen." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right, big boy!" Remus jeered, "Let the lady find a good seat! She likes to watch!" He shed his pants and wiggled his hips, letting his half-hard cock sway tantalizingly for kitty to follow with his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Dragon witch sat down on a stump with a huff, and transformed it into a throne. She was not a fan of watching her subjects like this but she wanted to be sure there was no cheating, and she at least enjoyed watching Remus get used. Remus liked the audience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here kitty, kitty!" Remus cooed and beckoned him with his finger, "Come get some ass! I want to feel every inch of that cock pounding me!" Tobias stayed still awaiting orders from his queen. That wouldn't do at all! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus turned around and pressed his hands and torso against a tree, arching his back to put his butt on display. He wiggled his hips back and forth, bouncing his cheeks as he did so. It was a hypnotic display that pulled a whimper from Tobias. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck him," she ordered firmly. Tobias bowed to her and pounced. He grabbed Remus' hips, lifting his legs off the ground and digging his claws into that succulent booty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feisty!" Remus purred and ran his foot over the barbed monster cock that was meant for him. Tobias yowled and let go with one hand to spank the prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, just like that, spank me, Tiger, leave me red and bruised and full of cum! Or should I keep up the foot job? You have such a wonderful cock I could rub it all day. I want to feel it in my throat and my tight asshole just as long as it's in me, marking me," Remus hummed, "Bet it'll stretch me so good!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of entering him, the werecat hoisted him up so he could literally sit on his cock. Remus swallowed thickly and glanced down, his own cock was brushing just under the head of the catman's cock. That was going to fill him. At least it wouldn't be much of a stretch! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus did what he did best and teased, arching his back and rolling his hips over the throbbing length. He moaned and reached back to bring kitty's head to his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, touch me, your cock feels so good rubbing against my balls and cock! I could cum just from this!" he cooed. He was lying somewhat, but he just didn't feel like killing his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobias growled and licked his neck and shoulders, making Remus shiver and circle his hips. Remus moaned and took his free hand and stroked the throbbing kitty cock. It was nice and wet with precum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh I bet it looks so hot when you shoot out a fat load from this bad boy! Mm, I want to see it and then lick it up to show you how it looks on my tongue!" Remus kept talking, paying close attention to how much his seat was throbbing and leaking, and how much kitty was shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobias yowled and came, shooting jets of white hot cum for Remus to ogle. There was so much of it, but Tobias didn't go soft. He threw Remus to the ground and hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lick it up. Just like you wanted," he ordered. Remus got on his hands and knees and wiggled his hips for show, lowering his torso to lick up all the cum. Tobias stroked himself as Remus moaned softly, tasting the salty seed and dirt. The Dragon Witch was less impressed though it was pleasant to see the bastard  prince licking up dirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus got on his knees and showed off the mix of cum and dirt on his tongue. Tobias purred louder and slowed his hand. Remus swallowed it all, making his Adam's apple bob. Kitty's cock twitched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You like that? Me swallowing your cum?" Remus jeered, "It tastes so good I want more. Let me suck your cock, Tiger, please let me lick and suck your cock!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobias didn't answer, instead he shoved the head into Remus' mouth. Much to the Dragon Witch's dismay, Tobias was over sensitive and Remus was sucking and stroking him like wild, coating that length with spit. Remus absolutely loved it. His own cock was throbbing and leaking from this play. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobias was quick to cum again. He filled Remus' mouth and groaned as the prince swallowed and pulled off with a pop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Need a minute, Tiger?" Remus gasped and got to his feet. Tobias was shaking and fairly winded. He nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You want to top or should I give your ass a go?" Remus asked idly and picked up the lube from his pile of clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bend over." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus poured some lube on his fingers and tossed the bottle to Tobias. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't plan on taking anyone dry," Remus said as he teased his hole with two fingers. He moaned softly as he pressed in and scissored himself. He wanted to be sure he was loose enough. He sure was! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get over here and fuck me, Tiger, fill me and make me cum!" Remus ordered and pressed his hands against a tree, sticking his ass out and swaying as Tobias neared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus had no warning when the barbed head of that cock pressed into him. He screamed as the barbs rubbed and stretched him. He loved it, having that cock rubbing his prostate. And then that frisky feline started moving, setting a brutal pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus howled and hung his head as his ass was brutalized. He watched his cock bobbing below the moving bulge in his belly. His eyes rolled back in his skull and he moaned and wailed like a good whore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Dragon Witch watched with interest. Sure her champion was unraveling again, yowling and growling, but so was Remus. Perhaps this time she would win the wager. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobias wailed and slammed his hips inside to the hilt and unloaded everything, filling Remus up. He pulled out of the prince, letting his cum ooze out. Though he was winded, Tobias was kind enough to grab Remus' cock and stroke him to completion. And he came hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck that was great!" Remus chuckled as he caught his breath, "I would totally bang you again!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The rumors about you are true, that was incredible!" Tobias gasped and tried to calm his breathing. That made Remus beam as he dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't disappoint. Send me a message if you want another go!" Remus cheered, "It's always a pleasure to get fucked by a werecat who's mastered the art of mixing in the human side." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seth might not like that, so maybe, maybe not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's fine by me! You take care! See you next time MILFicent! Maybe you'll find somebody who can handle this hoe!" he sang and waved to her and Tobias, who waved back. The Dragon Witch snarled as he left. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So Low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Returning to the castle full of cum and reeking of sex at 3am was just the Remus way. No one knew what he did when he went out at night, nothing specific, but there were rumors that circulated. He was a playboy and he didn't care if that's what the castle staff thought. They were right about that, but oh so wrong about his reasoning. Well maybe there was one staff member whose opinion mattered. </p><p>Virgil was one of his footmen and he was always warning him to behave and be ready for the day. Remus actually kind of liked the little reminders and the threatening glare that came with them—especially with the scent of blood in the air. He knew Virgil's secret but that didn't change anything about the grumpy attendant who stole his heart—and coin purse from time to time. </p><p>Virgil was everything to Remus, a best friend, a fellow monsterfucker, and a counselor. As Remus walked down the hall he thought about that snarky, crass laugh that gave him butterflies. He debated peeking in Virgil's room just to be sure he was asleep and not having any nightmares. </p><p>He probably shouldn't have checked, but when did Remus ever do what he was supposed to do unsupervised? He crept up to the door, half hoping Virgil would be reading (braille since he learned that from his mother) or staring out his window deep in thought. A nice conversation would be wonderful after subduing the Dragon Witch without bloodshed. Luckily Virgil wasn't asleep, but Remus found out quickly that he was intruding.</p><p>Virgil was certainly awake at that late hour but he wasn't reading in the moonlight or watching the stars. Oh no, he was in his room thinking about the younger prince. His wild eyes, his impish grin, his voice—an image of Remus that he would think up so often floated behind his eyelids. </p><p>He could feel the prince's hand ghosting down his belly toward his waistband, even if in reality it was his own. He stifled a quiet moan as he dipped lower, brushing over his clit to rub at his soaked folds. </p><p>He teased his clit with his own slick, circling it gently to enjoy the sensation. The way he bumped and brushed that bundle of nerves made him shiver. He could hear the taunting in his head, </p><p>"You're so sensitive, Sir! Did I make you this wet?" his daydream purred. Virgil buck his hips and breathed out a soft "Yes." </p><p>Dreamus grinned wolfishly at him and groped at his breast, rubbing and rolling his sensitive nipple. Virgil pinched and pulled at that bud and hissed softly. </p><p>"You look like such a snack right now, I could just eat you up! May I eat you out and finger you, please? I want to make you cum and I need to taste you." Dreamus pleaded. While the real Remus watched through the crack in the door, his blood heading south. He had to look away or deal with a new problem. He wouldn't mind having that problem again but he was not interested in spooking Virgil.</p><p>"Fuck yeah," Virgil mumbled any rubbed his entire cunt harder and faster, slipping two fingers into his hole. Slick coated his fingers while he pictured that wicked tongue tormenting his folds and fucking into him. He twisted and teased his nipple, tugging and debating on bringing that bud between his teeth to suck and nibble roughly. He did, batting the bud with his tongue before bringing it to his mouth and biting it.</p><p>Remus gave in and peeked in again. He saw Virgil in bed with his eyes closed and his tit in his mouth, covering it with spit and moaning around it. He was fingering his cunt and rolling his hips unaware of his audience. That was fine by the prince who was more than happy to watch the man of his dreams get off.</p><p>"Oh fuck," Virgil hissed, letting go of his tit, "so close! Make me cum. Make me cum on that tongue so you can breed me!" Remus knew he was hard before, but the idea of breeding Virgil made it painful to keep his pants on. </p><p>He palmed himself and watched Virgil ride his fingers, rolling his entire body, making his huge tits bounce and jiggle. What Remus would give to have them enveloping his cock, rubbing against it, milking him of his cum to coat that pretty face and chest. The idea of Virgil covered in his cum ready to suck his dick back to full hardness came to mind. </p><p>"Fuck, so good!" Virgil hissed as his body quaked, "Make me cum and then you can fill me. Fill me until I bloat with your cum. Until my womb can't stretch anymore!" Remus was rubbing himself so hard he could cum in his pants. He wanted to mount that boy and load him up with cum, get tied up and forced to cum over and over as Virgil rode him. He wanted to make Virgil scream and beg for more just as much as he wanted to beg and watch Virgil swell more and more from each load, taunting him and running his fingers everywhere they could reach. </p><p>"Fuck!" Virgil groaned as he bucked wildly and convulsed, clamped down on his fingers and coating them with slick. He threw his head back and panted, sated for the time being. </p><p>Remus was way too close to stop rubbing his cock then! He held his breath and watched Virgil bring his fingers to his lips, languidly darting his tongue out to clean them. </p><p>"Fuck," Virgil breathed, "You have to stop, Virge, it will never happen. He's a prince and you're you. One fuck and you lose your job because he got bored and you made things awkward like always, you fucking idiot." He rolled on his side away from the door and huffed miserably. Well that was one way to kill a boner, mentally at least.</p><p>Remus silently closed the door and knocked three times. There was some shuffling on the other side before he saw light coming through the bottom. Virgil opened the door, his eyes watery and his clothes thrown on as if he weren't just touching himself. </p><p>"Your Highness, is something wrong?" Virgil greeted with a watery voice. </p><p>"I heard you moaning and thought it was a nightmare," Remus lied, "are you okay?" </p><p>"Yeah," Virgil said wiping his eyes, "I'm alright. You should probably take care of that and go to bed." </p><p>"Wanna help me with it?" Remus asked and wiggled his eyebrows. Virgil sighed and shook his head. </p><p>"I'm your footman, not a concubine. It's not in the job description." </p><p>"It's a perk!" </p><p>"You need to get some sleep. Good night Your Highness." Virgil said and shut his door. He immediately started crying again but he was not letting Remus in. Remus could hear him and physically went soft. He wanted to hug that man and make him feel better. But he wasn't going to push it. He had a lot to do in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Doubting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus and Roman sat next to each other in the throne room. With the King supposedly bedridden and dying, the suitors were pouring in. Everyone from merchants and knights to royals and nobles. Roman lounged on his throne, kicking his feet up on the armrest. The marble hallway mocked him and his twin to the left. Remus hung upside-down and made bubbles with his spit. </p><p>Noon was approaching and after dozens of rejects, both brothers were ready for lunch. Remus was more interested in seeing his favorite snack—and which prince he was touching himself to the night before. He would need to see how Virgil acted around Roman before getting his hopes up. </p><p>"Your Highnesses, the last suitor for the day is ready to present themself!" A bubbly guard called Pat shouted from the doorway. </p><p>"Send them in!" Roman responded boredly then turned to his brother, "After lunch would you care to join me on the hunt? There's a minotaur wreaking havoc on a local fishing village." </p><p>"With my reputation you really think I'd kill them? What do the reports say they look like?" </p><p>"Female presenting, but gender is uncertain. Brown fur, powerful tail, large horns tipped with bronze." </p><p>"Gelada! Zey're probably just in heat! Use your other sword—Zey like when you fuck zir cunt with zir tail in your ass. Oh and if you're feeling frisky ride zir cock and tail—it's small for a minotaur but it's still big for a tightass like you!" Remus rambled, not paying attention to the person approaching them. </p><p>"Why," Roman groaned and rolled his eyes, "did I think you would have any class or common sense? I will find zem by myself and handle this alone!" </p><p>"Your Highnesses," a voice greeted them. Roman was the first to sit regally and cough awkwardly. A woman with mismatched eyes and long dark hair streaked with blonde was standing before the thrones in a flowing black dress and a cape. Remus smirked and waved impishly, knowing exactly who he was looking at.</p><p>"Well if it isn't the princess of the nearest kingdom!" Remus giggled, "Finally come to woo me, Elizabeth?" He blew her a kiss and winked. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oh of course my green knight, once you clean the algae from your skin," she droned and focused on Roman, curtseying politely. Roman was already smitten. That voice, those eyes, that dry wit—he needed to know more about this enigmatic lady. </p><p>"It is an honor, Your Highness," she said as he got up and approached her. He was certainly taller than her by a few inches, and far more handsome than she expected. But she was startled when he bowed and brought her hand to his lips. </p><p>"The honor is all mine, Princess. What good graces brought you here to our humble court? Surely a beauty like yourself could find a suitor in anyone, including the fae queen herself." Roman hummed, not letting go of her hand, while giving her enough leeway to retract it if she so wished. Instead her cheeks darkened and she averted her gaze. </p><p>"I heard tales of a dashing prince with the charm of a fae and the heart of a phoenix. I knew it couldn't be Remus, but his twin. Needless to say, the tales don't do you justice, Prince Roman." </p><p>Remus fell out of his chair while biting back his laughter—he knew exactly what the residents of Buncheyll said about Roman the Executioner! Too bad he hit his head before he could run his fat mouth. </p><p>"Ow!" </p><p>"Remus, please! A little poise!" Roman snapped. </p><p>"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Elizabeth asked, genuinely concerned. Remus got up and shook his head. </p><p>"I'm gonna go tend to this, but the both of you can have lunch without me. Lizzy should get to know you better!" Remus laughed and staggered toward the exit. He was lucky enough that Virgil was just coming to announce that the meal was ready. </p><p>"Hey Virge, mind helping a dumbass to his room?" Remus giggled. Virgil paled and immediately went to provide some support. </p><p>"Might I interest you in dining with me? You certainly have my attention, Princess Elizabeth," Roman offered with a winning smile. How could she say no?</p>
<hr/><p>"What happened to you, dumbass?" Virgil hissed laying Remus on his bed. Remus beamed and clasped his hands together mockingly. </p><p>"I just witnessed my brother waxing over a princess and I needed an escape from the romance and long-winded prose!" </p><p>"So you don't need me here. Then I'll go." </p><p>"Stay! We gotta make it believable!" Remus said and shot up. </p><p>"Fine. So I guess I'm stuck here with you," Virgil bristled, but he couldn't hide his blush. It was adorable! Remus really needed to filter his thoughts. </p><p>"Yep! And you should take your shirt off!" </p><p>"What!?" </p><p>"Yeah unbind! You definitely need to ease up on your ribs and you don’t want your chest to atrophy!" Remus said with a warm smile, "I don't want you to hurt yourself!" Virgil grumbled at that and reluctantly ceded, removing his shirt and the binder a fae man gifted him years ago. Remus stared at the expanse of exposed skin on his abdomen and his full chest. Those erect pink nipples were just begging to be teased. </p><p>"Happy?" Virgil huffed and crossed his arms, pushing his tits up and making Remus swallow hard. </p><p>"You're so handsome, Virge. Can I touch them, please?"</p><p>"I'm not a concubine, Your Highness," Virgil frowned, "I'm a footman and I want to keep it that way. How many times do I have to remind you?" </p><p>"You don’t! You aren't a concubine and never will be! Besides, boob touching isn't the same as sex, if that's what you're worried about! Cancer screening is important" Remus shrugged, "it's up to you in the end." </p><p>"Cancer. screening?" </p><p>"Yeah, if there are any weird lumps it could be a tumor that could be cancerous, luckily I know a guy, a healer who does science shit who can remove any growths if I find anything."</p><p>Virgil gritted his teeth and straddled Remus’ lap so he could play with his boobs, because he was not that dumb and maybe he definitely wanted Remus touching them, "You'll make up any excuse to cop a feel. This is just because now I'm gonna lose sleep over it " </p><p>Remus cupped his breasts and reverently rolled them, squeezing lightly, before taking three fingers and pressing down, circling them and searching for any oddities. He repeated the process in different areas, watching Virgil chew his bottom lip.</p><p>"Is it really so bad to want to worship you? Because I might just do that too. You have such a great rack and they're so soft and not lumpy!" Remus purred, "Like two works of art!" </p><p>"Shut up," Virgil hissed. He was going to get dizzy from the contact and the praise. At least he actually got screened! Remus was touching him so tenderly and praising him. It was like one of his fantasies, except this time the prince wasn't declaring his love, so a little disappointing. It showed on his blushing  face.</p><p>"You can tell me to stop whenever. I'll listen." Remus pouted, "If I'm making you uncomfortable I can stop." </p><p>"Don't—" Virgil ordered in a voice that sent a chill down Remus' spine, but he caught himself, "It—it feels nice. Your hands feel nice." He was embarrassed as hell and hiding his face in his own hands. </p><p>"Virgil, let me see your face," Remus requested softly. Virgil begrudgingly moved his hands to see the prince smiling at him wistfully. </p><p>"I might be a dumbass who goes around fucking monsters til I bleed but I can appreciate beauty without making it about getting off. I want to see your face to make sure you aren't uncomfortable. Otherwise I'll stop." </p><p>"Promise?" </p><p>"Pinky promise." </p><p>"Then stop. I—" Virgil paused. He had sensitive boobs and Remus touching them was not helping his arousal or his crush that he was reluctant to let go of. Remus let his hands drop to his sides and shrugged. </p><p>"I don't need a reason." </p><p>"You don't?" </p><p>"Nah, I kinda expected you to say no anyway, like always. I have a reputation and you have dignity," Remus answered, not telling the whole truth. He honestly expected more moaning and a name to slip through that adorable pout. He didn't need a name to understand exactly who Virgil was thinking about the night before—Roman. Why not go to the slutty twin when the regal one was basically on a date with someone else? It would explain the hesitation, the disappointment, the attitude, and the sudden stop. Being the rebound hurt but Remus understood having unrequited feelings and he definitely used all those monsters as rebound, not just as a means to keep his idiot brother from getting killed.</p><p>"So I can put my binder on and go?" Virgil asked hopefully and got to his feet.</p><p>"If you want to, but I would skip the binder for now. Busted ribs are no fun!" Remus giggled, "Besides I'm sure Roman needs you." </p><p>"Oh I wasn't going to—he has other servants and I have to—well, I was going to rest my eyes."</p><p>"If you want to take a nap, you can sleep here. I have some paperwork to deal with so I won't bother you. Royal beds are more comfortable."</p><p>"And reserved for royals and their partners." </p><p>"Yeah if you want to go with tradition, but tradition also says I should be a virgin who doesn't like cock. You need a good rest, I want to be sure you don't have any nightmares, and maybe it will help Roman believe I really did get hurt." </p><p>"I thought you wanted me to tend to the other prince and his guest." </p><p>"I want you to do what's best for you. Unbind, nap, get some food, whatever you need to do." </p><p>"Why?" Virgil questioned and pulled his shirt on, "My job is to wait on you and make sure you have everything you need and want." </p><p>"I want you to take care of yourself. I look out for my people and want them to be able to be happy and healthy. Maybe I just care about you a little bit more." </p><p>"Says the weapons expert who always has violent strategies for everything." </p><p>"I can't help it if I have horrible, horrible thoughts. Judge my actions!" Remus groaned. A silence fell between them that moved like molasses. Virgil wanted to run, hide away and pretend this never happened so he could suffer alone with his raging feelings. Remus was a prince and he was a servant. Remus was fighting the urge to spill his heart out and then apologize for not being the right prince saying all the things he wanted to. He wanted Virgil to still be around, and he couldn't scare him away, so he let the silence engulf them.</p><p>"If I sleep here, could you please cuddle with me until I pass out? I left Minnie under my bed," Virgil finally mumbled. </p><p>"I can replace your stuffie spider, sure!" Remus said, "Come get comfy and let's take a nap!" Virgil smirked and climbed on the bed, pulling Remus to his chest and holding onto him as he drifted off. This was as close to heaven as he could ever dream, a break from his own hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Load of Bull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I must say, your intrinsic knowledge of classical literature is quite remarkable, Your Highness," Roman commented as he strolled through the garden with Princess Elizabeth at his side. He was taken with her, hoping that she would return for a second day of courting soon. The sun was setting and she was simply stunning against the red glow. </p><p>“One must study the classics to understand the way a society affects an individual. I should be the one praising you, Prince Roman, your connection with the anguish and intrinsic beauty that come with romanticism is inspiring. Raw emotions and the struggle with the self, antiquity, and nature certainly shows in your speech.” </p><p>“I don’t follow,” Roman pouted and led them to a bench by the rose bushes. He carefully plucked a young blossom near him and pulled a knife from his boot to cut away the thorns. Elizabeth swallowed thickly and unknowingly rubbed her neck. </p><p>“You have a certain manner of speaking that is reminiscent of a time long since passed,” she said nervously, “A time when there was disorder among the magical creatures of the world and when humanity could slay any creature without a second thought.”</p><p>“I see,” Roman said and put his knife away, “A time when people were plagued by rampant attacks. Now the attacks are few and far between. I do not enjoy killing, but I must protect the defenseless, the people who are not equipped to handle an attack, and I must right the wrongs done to them,” he offered her the dethorned rose and smiled softly, putting away the knife.</p><p>“My brother has his own methods, I’m sure he’s mentioned them before. I apologize for that," he sighed, "My kingdom had a history with revenge and I am not sure if I can be the diplomat when I am called to bring swift justice." </p><p>"Perhaps you should consider who you're bringing justice to, and who you are robbing," Elizabeth suggested, "but I am afraid I must take my leave." She stood, holding the rose delicately to her chest. </p><p>"It has gotten quite late. May I offer you an escort home?" </p><p>"That would be lovely, if it's not too much trouble," she responded. Roman tore his gaze away from her and looked to the garden to find a suitable escort. </p><p>"Virgil!" Roman called out to the man headed toward them with Remus, "Just the man I wanted to see!"</p><p>"What do you need?" Virgil grunted, interested in having the night off and not tending to the spoiled one. </p><p>"Rude. Princess Elizabeth requires an escort home. Since it's only the next kingdom over, I would like to send her off with someone trustworthy." </p><p>"I can get Pat." </p><p>"He wants you to do it, Virgil," Remus jeered, "You can't disobey your prince!" Elizabeth stared at Remus with pity. Her dragon ears could pick up on the sorrow he tried to mask. </p><p>"If I may, I'd like to have a word with Remus," Elizabeth spoke up. Remus perked up as she swept him away from the others, leaving Virgil and Roman alone. </p><p>"What's wrong?" she asked when they were out of earshot. Remus sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"It's nothing that will get in the way of the plan." </p><p>"I don't recall asking if it would," she scowled and silenced her glamour so that her scales were visible. The dragon eye would be enough incentive for him to speak.</p><p>"Just stupid feelings. I love Virgil but he wants Roman and Roman isn't into him. I'm gonna be his shoulder to cry on and I'm not ready for that kind of thing," Remus wilted. E shot a sideways glance to the pair and debated telling Remus that there was no way Virgil harbored romantic feelings for the man he was arguing with. </p><p>"Will this impede you until we succeed? I can't hypnotize you without drawing suspicion. My subjects agree beforehand so mother doesn't see, but you would be obvious." </p><p>"You only hypnotize them into cumming three times, right? They agree to the fucking on their own." </p><p>"Yes, but we have fewer and fewer people who are interested. I can try to convince her to make the encounters more sparse but I don't know if I can guarantee anything. There are only a dozen volunteers left and after that I don't know what will happen." </p><p>"I'll try and push Ro towards marrying you in the meantime. For now we have to wait." </p><p>"Buncheyll thanks you for your service." </p><p>"Just get in Ro-hoe's pants quick." </p><p>"Charming," Elizabeth huffed and returned her glamour from before. Instead of curtseying politely she walked away from him toward Roman and Virgil. </p><p>"I'm not doing that, Princey. I'm not running to her castle every day to recite your sappy poetry," Virgil hissed. Roman slumped and pouted. </p><p>"A daily poem? You flatter me, Highness!" Elizabeth chuckled, causing Roman to blush, "But that won't be feasible. I will return on the next full moon to be graced with your company, if you would permit me." </p><p>"But of course! I will count the hours until you return, Princess," Roman said with a bow, and righted himself. Virgil gagged and rolled his eyes. </p><p>"I shall make each second fly by to fly into your embrace. Farewell, Prince Roman," she hummed and turned to her escort, "If you would, Virgil. I don't quite know which way to go." </p><p>Virgil shrugged and walked away, expecting her to follow. She did and silently let him guide her from the garden to the forest. </p><p>"Do you actually need an escort or did you just want to look helpless?" Virgil questioned at the edge of the forest. </p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p>"You're wearing the Buncheyll seal on your brooch. Either you're lying about being a princess or you're lying about being human, and frankly I don't want Roman to get stabbed."</p><p>"Perceptive, aren't you? I am the princess, and human, partially. But it would be in bad taste to assault anyone who I want to form an alliance with, and though it might cause some tension between us, I do have a romantic interest in him." </p><p>"You have a crush on the brat, good for you," Virgil droned as they traveled into the woods, "I don't see how that causes more tension, but whatever. I don't want my idiots getting hurt." </p><p>"You don't have much respect for royalty." </p><p>"Honorifics are bullshit ways to divide people into classes that don't measure character. We all die in the end and become the same dust, so who cares?" </p><p>"Accurate, and morbid. The vampires here would like you." </p><p>"They prefer when I have my period. And it's a full moon. I have other contenders tonight, and then there's Gelada. Zey needs some help," Virgil shot back with a sneer as they went deeper into the trees.</p><p>"Turn left at the stump. Zey're probably in the clearing scenting the area. You don't have to walk me home. But do be kind to zem after you finish, it's terribly lonely to be the only minotaur in the area, especially when zir heat strikes," Elizabeth said and fished two vials out of her sleeve, "If zey're calm enough, have zem drink the green one. The clear one should increase your stamina if you have to physically subdue zem."</p><p>"Will do," Virgil said skeptically and pocketed both vials. She curtseyed before vanishing in a flash. That wasn't too surprising. He was still aroused from before and Gelada needed help, so only one vial might have been necessary. Virgil followed Elizabeth's instructions, half expecting to be ambushed.</p><p>He came upon the clearing and saw exactly what he was hoping to. Gelada was on zir back, stroking zir cock and rolling zir hips. Virgil was hit by a wave of pheromones that made him shiver. His cunt was wet and he was drawn to fuck the nine foot tall minotaur.</p><p>"Gelada," Virgil greeted icily and approached, "Who gave you permission to touch that cock?" </p><p>"Vee!" zey gasped happily and sat up, letting go of zir cock. Zir horns shone in the full moon light and zir bovine eyes twinkled as zey licked zir lips with that ungodly long tongue. Zey lounged on zir elbows, putting zir udder on display. Zey were desperate.</p><p>"Gee. I asked you a question," Virgil scowled and pulled his pants and shirt off, binder still in the castle, "Who gave you permission?" </p><p>"No one, Sir. I need it so badly, please fuck me." </p><p>"I will, don't worry," he purred and stood over zem, his cunt glistening wet for zir hungry gaze, "But first, make me want to. Use your tongue on my cunt, fuck into my pussy with it, make me scream and cum in your mouth." </p><p>Zey nodded eagerly, wary of the horns, and dove into his folds. He gasped and grabbed both horns for support as that muscle twisted and teased his folds, circling and batting his clit. </p><p>"Mm, I could ride your gorgeous face all night, so good for me." he purred and rocked his hips. He could get used to that tongue slipping into him and wiggling against his walls. </p><p>"Shit, so good," he hissed, clenching around zem slightly. Zey moaned softly, sending delicious vibrations into his cunt, causing a rush of slick to drip out of him. </p><p>Zey moved faster, slipping in and out of his folds, tasting everything zey could. One of zir hands came up to grope his ass, teasing his other hole with zir thumb. </p><p>Virgil gasped and shamelessly moaned at the touch, rolling his hips faster and bringing a hand to his clit. He was hot and the pressure in his abdomen was coiling already. He rubbed his clit and teased it bringing himself over the edge with a scream.</p><p>"Fuck," he hissed and stumbled back. Zey watched him step between zir legs and kneel down. Zir cunt pulsed at the sight and zir cock twitched. </p><p>"Should I tease you with my fingers while I suck your cock, I might be able to get my fist in this loose, dripping cunt." </p><p>"Please!" </p><p>"Put that tail to work and I will make you scream." he ordered. Zey nodded and lifted zir hips, letting zir tail snake around behind him, waiting patiently. </p><p>He leaned down, sticking his ass in the air, and lapped at the head of zir cock. He pressed a hand to zir furry thigh and teased two fingers into zir drenched cunt. Zey were so slick and relaxed he immediately added a third finger, slowly pumping in and out. </p><p>"Ooh, more, Sir! Please!" Zey cried.</p><p>"You know what you have to do to get more," Virgil mumbled against zir cock, teasing just under the head. Zey cried out from the stimulation, and quickly thrust zir tail into his ass. </p><p>"Oh fuck!" he yelped from the rough intrusion and glared at that smug snout. Zey knew all too well that this minotaur was proud of zir tail even in a needy position like this. </p><p>"I see how it is," he hissed, sending sweet vibrations up zir dick. He removed his fingers with a wet pop, to zir disappointment, only to press his entire fist inside. Zey let out a cry that was more reminiscent of a cow's and rolled zir hips down to bring him deeper. </p><p>"You like that, hmm? My arm inside your throbbing pussy?" Virgil jeered despite the length pumping into his ass. More mooing clued him in to just how much zey needed this. He would make it worth zir while.</p><p>He took the head of zir cock in his mouth and sucked on it as he slammed his fist in as far as it would go, since the full 10 inches was just too much, working out a nice rough rhythm with short strokes. Zey were so loud, crying and pleading for more in zir native tongue, thrusting into him to level the playing field, and failing. </p><p>He chuckled around zir cock, taking it to the back of his throat with ease and going further until his nose brushed the patch of fur below zir udder. From what he had read, minotaurs were usually hung like...bulls, literally, so when he first met Gelada in a similar situation, Virgil was pleasantly surprised to find a delicious cock he could engulf and torment fully. He could suck and swallow it for hours, laving his tongue over the head over and over. </p><p>"Vee!!" Gelada whimpered, still moving zir tail and hips against his fist. He sped up his hand, making sure to pull out to the wrist and then slam back in up to his elbow. He sucked harder, bobbing his head and moaning. Zey were fucking into him so well, making his cunt pulse so more slick ran down his thighs. </p><p>"Virgil!" zey screamed as zir cunt clenched around him and a rush of slick coated his arm. He pulled off zir cock with a pop and licked his lips. Gelada was exhausted. He pulled his arm free and begrudgingly removed zir tail from his hole.</p><p>He got up and went to his pile of clothes to grab the green vial. One incredible orgasm wasn't going to make zir heat disappear. </p><p>"Sit up," Virgil ordered gently as he came back and knelt by zem, "Your Princess gave me this, to help with the heat." Gelada slowly sat up and eyed the vial in his hand. Zey let out a dry laugh and took it from him with shaky hands. </p><p>"Princex E is always thinking about me. Thanks for this, and the fuck," zey hummed and downed it like a shot, "You want me to walk you back?" </p><p>"Nah, I came out to get thoroughly wrecked under the full moon. I need it rough." </p><p>"Suit yourself. If you don't need me, I need you to get home. The morning comes early." zey grunted and got to zir feet. Virgil smirked and nodded, knowing the feeling.</p><p>"I'll see you around," he said with a wave as zey left. He wasn't ready to go yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bark at the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>This is a two-parter mainly because shit got too long and I wasn't halfway done and I wanted to add a not-smut chapter in between</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was slow to gather his things and head to the nearest brook to wash his arm. He smelled like minotaur heat and that could lead to problems. But he was fine with idling naked in the same clearing for a while, using a spare handkerchief to wipe away the slick. He was horny and conflicted, in need of a distraction from Prince Remus as he debated putting on his pants. He didn't want to masturbate to the prince again but he needed relief so it was a matter of where he would suffer.</p><p>"I found it!" a voice shouted, startling Virgil. He bristled at the sound of the underbrush crunching and froze. Out of the shadows, five werewolves emerged. They were all brown-furred, with tails and long snouts. And they were hard. </p><p>"The source of the smell is that g—" the one at the front said, only to stop at the death-glare Virgil shot at him. </p><p>"What's the source, Boss?" a sixth wolf asked from behind them. </p><p>"There's a human," the boss said and looked to Virgil, "We could smell you from a ways away. Instinct brought the six of us here but, uh, do you want help with, er, that, no strings attached and no shame." Virgil knew exactly what he meant. Six werewolf cocks would be a fantastic way to deal with his cunt without yearning.</p><p>"You think six of you can handle this? I don't see why I don't let you try. Just don't knot me. Passing is hard enough without getting knocked up." </p><p>"Werewolves are infertile under the full moon—" the wolf left of the boss said before he received the same death glare from Virgil, "—but no knotting, got it, no knots!" </p><p>"Yeah, you can help me," Virgil mused and fished the other vial from his pocket, "Once you tell me who you are." </p><p>"I'm Boss, that's my actual name," Boss said and pointed to his left, "That's Taiki, this fat mouth is Casper–" he thumbed to his right, "–this is Damian, and on the end is Edd." </p><p>"What about me?" </p><p>"Oh, sorry, and he's Zeke, he's new." </p><p>"Virgil," he replied coolly, "Here's what will happen, you'll fuck me senseless, cum wherever but don't knot me, I'm a man who can handle getting loaded with cum, not getting stuck until you calm down. Teeth are not off limits, but don't break the skin, I'll snap twice if I need you to stop. Got it?" </p><p>"Damn Boss, he's got more alpha energy than you!" Taiki snickered. </p><p>"I thought the alpha was a myth," Virgil mused before chugging the potion. </p><p>"It's an inside joke," Damian offered meekly, "Like big dick energy, but for us." </p><p>"I see that energy doesn't translate well. I'll consider myself lucky," Virgil jeered and dropped his pants, "One of you get on your back. I have three holes, two hands and a pair of tits in need of a good hard fuck." </p><p>Taiki jumped into action and got on her back, her knotless dick standing straight up. Zeke followed her and knelt between her legs without prompting. Virgil had to bite back a laugh. They were eager and eager to please.</p><p>"Good pups," he hummed and sank onto Taiki's thick cock, moaning softly as his drenched cunt was filled, "Go ahead, fill my ass." </p><p>The other four circled him, the shortest, Boss, got his paws on those tits and growled softly. Virgil let out a moan as his sensitive tits were fondled and his ass was filled. </p><p>"C'mon pups, I want your cum. Fuck me," Virgil ordered and rolled his hips. He was pleasantly surprised when Edd nudged his cock against his lips. He hummed and took the head into his mouth, lapping away a bead of precum and sloppily sucking that delicious cock. Casper and Damian were gentle about bringing his hands up to stroke them, he was not gentle about his pace. </p><p>"Oh fuck!" Edd yelped and rolled his hips, "Boss, you gotta get in on this!" Boss snarled and clawed at Virgil's chest, bringing his fingers together around his perky nipples. He twisted and tugged them, making Virgil yell around Edd's cock, his eyes going hazy. </p><p>"Let me have some fun with these tits! They're big enough to envelope my cock and play with. I want to play with them first!" </p><p>"He's so wet!" Taiki whined, "So good!" </p><p>"That cunt taking you like a champ?" Casper growled. </p><p>"Fuck yeah!' </p><p>"Then you have to try his ass! It's so tight!" Zeke snarled and slapped one of his cheeks. Virgil moaned softly and sped up his hands. The two wolves fucking him were pounding deep into him, filling and stretching him, rubbing against his walls with their big, hot, throbbing cocks. He was sucking and swallowing the cock halfway down his throat, moaning as Boss squeezed his boobs, pressing them around his cock and rocking his hips with a growl. </p><p>"Oh god, Virgil, just like that!" Damian whined as Virge ran his thumb just under the head. His knees were shaking, as were Casper's, but he was too busy whimpering and wagging his tail, creating a nice breeze. </p><p>Virgil could get used to having six wolves at his mercy, making him forget about everything except for the heat licking at his body, the thick scent of sex, and the sounds spilling from his temporary pack.</p><p>Edd whined as he lost control of his hips, fucking Virgil's throat as his swelling knot moved up his shaft. Virgil closed his lips tightly as it neared and lapped at the head faster. His lips blocked the knot until Edd came with a howl, filling Virgil's mouth and throat with more than he could swallow.</p><p>He smirked at the panting werewolf, and opened his mouth, letting a thick, creamy load dribble onto his chest. His hazy eyes were locked on Edd and he couldn't help but tease. </p><p>"Good boy. Your cum looks so good dripping from my mouth," he purred raspily. The cum in question was dripping onto his bouncing tits and Boss' cock. Poor pup couldn't handle the new slickness and the sight. He came with a howl, shooting his seed between his tits. That sound brought Casper and Damien to an end, covering his face and torso with off-white ropes of cum. </p><p>"Fuck," Virgil hissed and licked s little bit of cum from his cheek, "You taste good—ah—fuck! Harder! Faster! I want you to fill me!" </p><p>"Yes Sir!" Taiki snarled and picked up the pace, slamming as deep as she could go at just the right angle. Zeke got sloppy, losing rhythm as his knot swelled. </p><p>"Good boy." Virgil purred, rolling back to meet every thrust. He was close, gushing down his thighs and throbbing. The heat pooling in his belly was coiling and ready to snap.</p><p>Zeke pushed his knot down and came deep inside, not holding back on his release. He didn't dare pull out past the head, not when he wanted to watch his load drip out of that tight ass. </p><p>Virgil groaned and circled his hips just enough for Taiki to pound into him at top speed, causing her precum and Virgil's slick to splatter against her hip. Virgil screamed when his first orgasm washed over him. </p><p>His cunt pulsed around the werewolf, pulling her in. Taiki came deep inside with a whine. She and Zeke pulled out, in awe of the white trickle sliding down Virgil's thighs. A growl resonated between the group as they waited for orders from an aroused Virgil. They wanted more.</p><p>"Don't think I'm done with you yet," Virgil laughed airily, "I'm just getting started."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>Virgil in dom space is one of my favorite things to write</i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Tail in Fairytale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>look plot filler! We'll see how this goes</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elizabeth sat on her bed deep in thought, conflict keeping her from sleep. She was determined to make things right. She was determined to make Prince Roman see the error of his ways. The first time she saw him while surveying the damage a rogue centaur caused on the border of the kingdom.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>E tugged her cloak around her body tighter, shivering at the sight before her. Her mother's warm hand rested on her shoulder as the scent of blood filled the air. Alogo was on the ground, bleeding out and mostly dead. The villagers were slowly emerging to witness the results of the slaughter and praise their hero, a man in white and covered in blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just like his father, no value for life that differs from his own," the Dragon Witch growled quietly, "His kingdom, his regime, is a blight on our existence." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother, I don't understand," E said, "Alogo </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a criminal, he murdered Tavros and would have killed Gelada if zey didn't blind him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alogo us not the first to fall at the hands of Scildmon. Starving grazers in search of food, the lost passerby, refugees. Anyone those cowardly villagers deem a threat is as good as dead. And that is the face of the man who executes our people without a second thought." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E glanced at the face of the man with the bloody sword. His blood-speckled face was long even at this distance, E could tell that he was fighting back tears. The remorse written across his face was so potent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to eradicate this regime. They're killing us and our borders are hazy so the claim that it's on their side is hard to disprove. They do not want to negotiate. But I have a plan," the Dragon Witch growled, "Come, you don't need to witness any more of this carnage." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I stay, mother? I want to know what I'm dealing with." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful." And then she vanished. E sighed and put on her glamour, disguising herself as an old decrepit woman. She was virtually invisible to the villagers, just the old hag who passed through on occasion. No one would pay her any mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when she emerged from the trees the prince dropped his sword and hurried to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear, are you alright?" he gasped, "It's not safe in those woods to travel alone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sonny, ever since my Edgar passed away thirty years ago, I've been managing just fine in these trees. I came to see what all the hubbub was about!" E cooed in her best old crone voice, and gently patted his arm reassuringly like a sweet little old lady would do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I apologize, madam, please understand that there was an attack here and there is a casualty." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Casualty? Who's hurt?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The centaur. He's as good as dead," the prince answered with the weight of his deed pushing him into the ground, "but he can harm no one else now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which centaur? Was it that charming clydesdale with those intricate cornrows? He's such an angel! I hope you don't mean him!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, no, this wasn't Darius," he said with some relief, "This was a blonde pinto. I didn't know his name." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know who he is. Not to worry, Sonny. He was a bad egg." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope that they all were." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All? Young man, if you're going around killing centaurs—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, no it's not like that. It is my royal duty to go to the villages in trouble and stand up for them. Diplomacy doesn't always work and the villagers want bloody vengance more than an agreement, so often my hands are tied." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What warranted killing this time?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Murder. The village lost two children because of him. That is the only solace I have in spilling his blood." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds to me you don't like this part of the job. King Marcus was thrilled with the hunt. I remember seeing him in action when I was young, such a handsome man!" E lied, well not about the handsome part. If the prince was anything to go off of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't, but someone has to do it, and my brother has other goals in mind with these creatures." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Other goals? Is he fucking them?" she asked with a giggle, nearly breaking character. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For lack of a better word, yes. If you see anyone in the woods who looks like me, that's Remus, my younger brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must be getting old, I thought you were Remus," she said with some humiliation in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, I am most certainly Prince Roman, dear lady. And if all is well I must take my leave before the villagers get concerned. Farewell and do be careful, my dear," Roman said with a bow and left. E waved him off and returned to the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman wasn't really a monster, not if he could tell a strange old woman what he did. He had a heart and he did see value in their lives. Mother was wrong, then again, she was wrong so often, especially since Father died, at the hands of King Marcus. Perhaps revenge was just a human thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wandered deeper into her home, lost in thought. Her glamour had dissipated long ago. She was content to dissociate until she heard screaming. Then she ran to the source of the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You alright, Boo-boo?" she heard as she neared and peeked into a clearing. Her friend, Remy, a púca, was on his back in his human form, panting and blissed out with a human balls deep inside of him and cum on his chest and belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dukey, babes, I am better than alright!" Remy laughed and wiggled his way off of the man's dick. Upon closer inspection, E recognized the man's face, and despite the mustache, she knew it was Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are a tough crack to nut," Remus chuckled and put himself away, "Find me out here if you want another round!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. You might see me, and I'll be down, but blink and you'll miss me!" Remy hummed and disappeared in a flash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me," E said as she stepped into the clearing, "Did you just make that púca cum?" Remus looked at her and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I did! Like four times too! Poor thing told me to keep going until I came!" Remus laughed, "but I don't think I'm down for another round, gorgeous." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Elizabeth. Princess of Buncheyll. If you don't mind, I'm not interested in having sex with you. I need your help." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, that's a first! Tell me what you need from me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to know how to court your brother. If I can form an alliance I can stop the needless killings." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's at it again, huh? He's kissing some major ass. I don't like my buddies getting offed either, so I'll help you out. He'd like you, he likes his ladies with a deep voice and an Adam's apple!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what do I owe you in return?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Friendships without benefits. That a fair price?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More than fair. Tell me what I need to know."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The howling in the distance drew Elizabeth from her memories. She huffed amusedly and shook her head. Someone was showing a pack of werewolves a good time!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Howling Good Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That potion really did a number on Virgil. Six rounds, six orgasms, eighteen loads of cum inside him and eighteen coating his skin and hair. Each werewolf had a chance to enjoy each position and Virgil wouldn't have it any other way. </p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen Damian so wrecked!" Boss commented as he fondled Virgil from behind, "Edd doesn't last long but Damian? You have some dark magic, Virgil." </p><p>"What can I say?—Ahh—I like to wear my puppies out." Virgil hummed, grinding against his knot while Zeke, Casper, and Taiki licked his body clean. </p><p>"Is that a challenge, Sir?" Boss growled low in his ear and ran his tongue along Virgil's jaw. </p><p>"Puppy that's an order. Stretch my holes and fuck me til you pass out." He carded his fingers through Casper's fur and hummed contentedly as four tongues ran over his heated skin. Cum kept leaking from his ass and cunt, only to be cleaned up by Zeke, who was getting more and more desperate from the smell, licking inside each loose hole. </p><p>"You don't mind sharing holes, do you?" Virgil asked and pressed his lips to Boss' chest, kissing around his nipple, "Mmm, I want all of you in me at once." </p><p>"You sure? That's a lot, even for a shewolf."</p><p>"Ahh—he can take it, Boss!" Zeke spoke up from the ground.</p><p>"I'm not comfortable sharing," Casper admitted shyly.</p><p>"Then you can get my—fuck—cunt," Virgil said only to melt into Boss and roll his hips against the werewolf pulling on his nipples and twisting them in his grasp. </p><p>"Tee," Boss barked, "On your feet." Taiki Got up quickly but reluctantly and stood at attention. Boss turned Virgil around, grabbed under his thighs, and hoisted him up with only a surprised squeak from him.</p><p>"You're the strongest, you get to hold him and fill that sweet ass first." </p><p>"Yes, Boss!" Taiki eagerly obeyed and took Virgil, sliding him on her cock with ease thanks to the leftover cum still inside him. </p><p>"Oh fuck!" Virgil groaned and wrapped an arm around Taiki's  neck, "Good pup, taking me to the hilt already!" </p><p>Zeke and Boss came up on either side of them and ran their fingers over his body, waiting for the okay. </p><p>"Who's next?" Virgil purred and glanced between the two with lidded eyes. Zeke nodded and slowly pressed into him, stretching him until he reached his knot. He was panting against Virgil's skin, growling softly at the heat squeezing him and rubbing him against Taiki. Virgil let out a long needy moan and grabbed Zeke's shoulder with his free hand as he adjusted. </p><p>"There's room for one more—mm—one more big fat cock in here. Such good pups, stretching my asshole with—ahh—their huge dicks. Be a good boy and fill me." </p><p>Boss was even slower, pressing his cock into that sloppy, stretched hole. He whimpered at the friction between his length and the other two, absolutely loving it. He howled when he reached his knot. Virgil shut his eyes and gasped for breath. He didn't want to look at his belly yet, not until everyone was in. </p><p>Casper didn't wait for orders. He slid into Virgil's dripping cunt with a growl. Hot and slick and drenched with cum, how could he not enjoy it? </p><p>"Good boy. Now fuck me. Make a mess of me," Virgil hissed. He cried out when all four started moving at once and writhed in their grasp. He had never been so full in his life and he wouldn't give up this moment for the world. </p><p>"Fuck! Oh fuck! So big!" he cried as the three in his ass worked out a pace that had him seeing stars. Casper wasn't holding back either, slamming into the back of his cunt and digging his claws into Virgil's sides. Virgil couldn't think of anything except for the four wolves deep inside him.</p><p>He glanced down past his tits to his belly and let out a groan. He could see each cock fucking into him, creating a huge bulge that only turned him on more. But that wasn't the end of it. </p><p>Zeke and Boss grabbed his tits roughly and suckled them. The clash of teasing licks and sharp teeth grazing over the sensitive buds was more than enough to make Virgil go insane, wailing and moaning as he was used.</p><p>"Ah—just like that! Fuck—ooh fuck me harder!" he ordered and rolled his hips to meet their thrusts. Taiki was licking and sucking marks into Virgil's shoulders, trying to hold out as long as possible. </p><p>"So good! So big! Ah—mmm, keep sucking!" </p><p>"Fuck, oh fuck!" Casper keened, pulsing and throbbing and getting sloppy, "Please, Sir, I need to cum!" </p><p>"Don't ask—just do it! Cum inside me, puppy! Give me all you got!" Virgil snarled, "Let me milk you of everything!" </p><p>Casper howled and shot jet after jet of white hot seed deep into Virgil, filling him to the brim without letting his knot go inside. He pulled out and stumbled back, falling to his knees as his load pooled and spilled over the edge of that abused, pink cunt. </p><p>"Good boy!" Virgil keened and focused on the other three. His pussy was so full and his ass felt amazing. The other three were losing their rhythm and Virgil knew they were close. He decided to help himself reach his finish and toyed with his swollen clit.</p><p>"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Boss snarled, removing his mouth from Virgil to buck wildly before he came deep inside, draining his balls with a howl and falling back when he pulled out. Zeke wasn't far behind. He didn't pull out when he finished cumming, holding back for another round.</p><p>Virgil watched his belly inflate with cum, moaning at the sight and the rush of fluid. He rubbed his clit faster as Taiki neared her end too.</p><p>Virgil screamed as his orgasm washed over him and he squirted, clamping down on the cocks in his ass. Taiki exploded and howled emptying her balls and filling Virgil completely. </p><p>"Oh fuck. I wish you could plug me up!" Virgil groaned. Zeke carefully pulled out with a wicked smirk. </p><p>"I have just the thing! Hold on!" he said and hurried to Virgil's pile of clothes. Taiki whimpered and Virgil caught his breath as he came back with the potion vial. The glass was thick enough and it's shape was perfect to use as a plug. </p><p>"Smart boy!" Virgil praised as Taiki lowered them to the ground and got Virgil on his hands and knees. Zeke preened at the compliment and hurried to plug him up the second Taiki pulled out. </p><p>"Oh fuck," Zeke snarled as Virgil sucked in the plug to the base, only a small amount of cum managed to escape before that and it sloshed against the back of the vial as Virgil rocked his hips. </p><p>"It's just you and me now, Sir," Zeke breathed, and he was right, all the other wolves were passed out, "And I'm not done yet. I want to knot that cunt so badly, fill you with my cum until your womb is bloated " </p><p>"How long does that knot last?" Virgil questioned, more than interested in taking on that thick knot. If it didn't swell for too long, he was more than willing. </p><p>"Three minutes tops, Sir." </p><p>"Take me like this without knotting me," Virgil said, "Make me cum, then you can take me however you want and knot me." </p><p>"Yes Sir!" Zeke cheered and eagerly slid into that messy cunt. He started moving at a fast pace, snarling and snapping his hips wildly. Virgil cried out as his entire body moved with the force of it all. Zeke was holding back before and Virgil couldn't be mad about it since he was getting it so damn good. </p><p>"Oh fuck!" Virgil moaned, "Your cock feels so good! So fucking good!" He yelped when a hand came down on his ass.</p><p>"I love watching your fat ass bouncing on my cock," Zeke growled and slapped it again, "Fuck, it looks better in red." </p><p>"Keep spanking my ass, smack it, grope it—just don't stop!" Virgil growled as heat pooled in his core. The cum sloshing in his belly, the cock pounding his cunt, the pain—it was driving him to the edge. And then that bastard dug his claws into that supple flesh and sent Virgil over the edge. </p><p>Zeke pulled out only to flip Virgil over and pick him up. He impaled that bloated boy on his cock and bounced him up and down on his length. </p><p>"Shit, you're tight again!" Zeke grunted, "Feels so good." Virgil keened and circled his hips, licking his lips. </p><p>"Tight, hot, and wet. Fuck me like a ragdoll and keep talking dirty, puppy. Don't hold back." </p><p>"Yes Sir! God if this isn't enough for you, trap my head between those thighs and crush my skull while I eat your sweet cunt. Tastes so good!" he snarled as he let his knot climb up his cock. </p><p>"I want to spank that perfect ass until you bruise, then kiss it and run my tongue all over it! Mm—wanna worship your bulging, cum-filled belly and add my load to it!" </p><p>"Fuck, do it, puppy!" Virgil shot back and groaned as that knot entered him, stretching his walls.</p><p>"You sound so hot! Oh fuck, we got lucky finding you, an insatiable slut with a sexy body and the balls to take charge!" Zeke snarled as his knot got squeezed against those hot, pulsing walls, "Mm—a sexy slutty boy with a pair of sensitive tits." </p><p>"Play with them! Feels so good!" Virgil shouted and fucked back on that swelling knot. Zeke was pounding his cunt, hitting the g-spot over and over again. He rolled one tit in his hand and guided Virgil's hips with the other. He took the other into his mouth and sucked the oversensitive nipple, making Virgil cry out.</p><p>"Fuck! That knot is huge! Ah—knot me! Want you to fill me!" Virgil groaned and threw his arms around Zeke's neck. The werewolf was getting sloppy, thrusting wildly as his knot swelled. He clawed into Virgil's hip and took his tit further into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. He was so close!</p><p>Virgil bit his ear as he came, clenching around the knot and squirting all over. Zeke came immediately after, locking into place and shooting a rush of cum deep inside Virgil. He accidentally bit a little too hard on the tit in his mouth, making Virgil cum again and drawing the tiniest bit of blood.</p><p>"FuckFuckFuckFuck Fuck! Ree—Remus!" he screamed as his womb filled up. Zeke rubbed his belly as it stretched. He was panting and blissed out.</p><p>"So you like this Remus guy," Zeke panted as his flow stopped, "But I guess he's not into you, huh?"</p><p>"I don't know," Virgil breathed, "He's a slut and I don't want to be used, emotionally. He could do so much better, he's a prince, so he should." </p><p>"Bullshit. You're sexy, fun, a total alpha—he couldn't do better!" </p><p>"You're just saying that because I fucked your whole pack into submission." </p><p>"Yeah but I mean it. You should try. He'll never see you if you don't make yourself known." </p><p>"Who made you the relationship expert?" Virgil laughed and slid off of his ride. He was light-headed and ready to pass out.</p><p>"My brother, Emile. He's a couple's therapist," Zeke yawned and carefully removed the plug, "You might have heard of him. Dr. Picani." </p><p>"Mm, heard of him," Virgil mumbled and slumped on his chest. His fur was warm and inviting. He drifted off with Zeke's arms around him, leaking cum everywhere.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay, you'll see."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey look more plot and exposition! Yay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil woke up with a killer headache and a sweet soreness in his muscles. He remembered everything from the night before, how could he forget that experience! But something was off, and it was more than just not knowing how he got home. He pulled his blanket down from his shoulders and grunted at the movement.</p><p>"Oh good! You're awake!" Pat cheered quietly from behind him. </p><p>"No I'm not," Virgil grunted, "What time is it?" </p><p>"It's two in the afternoon. But it's okay. The princes agreed that you deserved a day to rest after what happened to you." </p><p>"What happened to me?" he asked and rubbed his eyes. Everything was so intense, he thought he was getting a migraine.</p><p>"Yeah you got attacked by werewolves! An elf carried you here from the woods this morning. All the scratches and bruises—I almost went into the forest to fight those mean mutts!" Pat huffed and stamped her foot.</p><p>"Attacked? That's one word for it," Virgil mused, "I was directing that attack, so don't sweat it." </p><p>"Oh!" Pat squeaked, "So Damian was wrong. I should tell Prince Remus—oh and that you're awake!" </p><p>"I can do it," Virgil grunted and rolled over, sitting up, letting the sheets pool at his bare hips. That something that felt off? He felt it between his legs. </p><p>He shrieked when he tore the sheets away and saw it. He had a large flacid dick with a huge knot attached to his crotch. Pat gasped and covered her mouth to keep from screaming too. </p><p>"What the—? When the—? How the—?" Virgil panicked. Sure he vaguely recalled a little bite and—and blood. But being turned wouldn't give him this, would it? What about the rest of his parts?</p><p>"Pat, quick, I need you to check and see if I have any other changes down there!" Virgil gasped and pressed his hand to his racing heart. Pat was quick to respond and she sighed out of relief when she saw a familiar pair of lips. </p><p>"Everything is still there, should I send for a healer?" </p><p>"Is Damian still here? He might have some answers." </p><p>"I'll get him! He's been waiting outside the door for you to wake up!" Pat said quickly and hurried to the door, flinging it open. </p><p>"Dee, he's awake, I'll keep watch out here!" Pat sang and went into the hall. Soon after, a tall man with pointed ears and grey eyes that only looked more pallid in contrast to his dark complexion entered. The flowers in his braids and the scar on his eyebrow were the only things that made him look of this world. </p><p>"Virgil, you may not recognize me—" he said, though his voice was different from the night before, Virgil knew it immediately. He didn't want to think about how he could tell by the scent.</p><p>"Damian, we fucked. I need answers."</p><p>"Yes, I suppose you do. What is your first question?" </p><p>"Why do I have a dick?" Virgil asked. Damian rubbed his neck and winced.</p><p>"The moon enforces the transformation, it's not uncommon for a man at heart to grow a functioning penis within the first day. Tee was correct in assuming you had—alpha energy—for lack of a better term, which explains the size." </p><p>"Functioning? But I don't have—"</p><p>"You do. You'll see what I mean when you're engaged in intercourse. As far as I studied, everything is in working order in these situations, except under the full moon when we're infertile." </p><p>"Okay. Who bit me and what should I expect next month?" </p><p>"Zee did. It was the faintest thing but it took hold," Damian sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, “Sadly there is no cure, and he is having a meltdown. Young wolves don’t have the best self control and struggle to follow the code.”</p><p>“I’m not mad at him yet. Wait, what code?"</p><p>"Offer assistance, help without harm. That usually leads to sexual favors. And we do so without getting emotionally attached, which is a challenge at first."</p><p>"What will happen?”</p><p>"Every full moon, as soon as the sun is set, you will transform and it will be unpleasant. I recommend that you disrobe beforehand. It's also wise to join a pack and wander, for safety and for the safety of those around you. Bee is willing to welcome you." </p><p>"I don't want to leave. I can't leave!" Virgil yelped as his breathing sped up. Damian placed a hand on his shoulder and offered a reassuring smile.</p><p>"We will be returning to the area in ten cycles if you change your mind. No one is forcing you to leave. All I can say to a lone wolf, is keep your gift a secret hold on to your humanity. Losing those can be dangerous," he said with a tired sigh. Virgil bit his lip and wrung his hands in his sheets. </p><p>"Thank you. I'll be sure to remember that advice," he said and averted his gaze. Damian exhaled through his nose and smiled.</p><p>"In ten cycles, Vee. Find us whether you decide to join us or stay. You've made quite the impression on our pack and we would be happy to see you again." </p><p>"That I can do," Virgil responded with a smirk as Damian left the room. As soon as the door closed, Virgil reached under his bed and pulled out a set of clothes. He would not be exposed for anyone to ogle, especially Remus. Instinct was telling him to do so many things to him and he couldn't allow that. He wouldn't if he could control himself.</p><hr/><p>"I'll kill them all!" Remus snapped and grabbed his morning star from the armory. Roman stood back with terror written all over his face. </p><p>"Remus, breathe!" he pleaded, "We don't even know what happened! What if that man was wrong? What about any other people who might have been attacked?" </p><p>"And what if he was right!?" Remus barked, "They hurt Virgil! No one hurts Virgil without dealing with me personally!" </p><p>"Remus, let's at least check on him first! If he's awake he can shed some light on this!" Roman begged, staring at him with his best puppy-dog eyes. He knew he couldn’t convince Remus to turn his attention to the rest of the kingdom, not like this. </p><p>"Argh! Fine! But I will kill you if I miss my only chance to avenge him!" He tossed his morning star aside, letting it land on the stone with a thud. </p><p> </p><p>Remus stormed through the castle with his brother on his tail. He would check in on Virgil again, see the poor boy passed out, covered in bruises and scratches, and his blood would boil. Virgil was by no means his, but he was dedicated to the man with the sharpest wit and darkest thoughts in the kingdom.</p><p>"Sires!" Pat squeaked and bowed, "I have good news! Virgil is up and at 'em! And even better—" Remus brushed past her and opened the door. Virgil was awake and he had to see him!</p><p>"Asshole there's this thing called knocking!" Virgil snapped with his shirt in his hands. Remus was so close to bursting into tears, his Virgil was okay! Without thinking he pulled him into a hug and rested his chin on Virgil's shoulder. </p><p>"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Remus breathed, "How badly did those mutts hurt you?"</p><p>"Reek," Virgil said and gently pushed him back, "It's alright, it was consensual. I'm fine." </p><p>"Consensual? You mean—"</p><p>"C'mon, like you're the only one who has fun in the forest! I can't help it if I attract more creatures than you!" Virgil jeered. Remus squawked and surveyed Virgil's torso. The scrapes and bruises weren't all that bad and now that he was up and sassy, Virgil made those injuries look hot. </p><p>"You had better invite me to the next werewolf orgy! I wanna take a few knots!" Remus laughed, despite the jealousy building up inside him. Oh he would have loved to see Virgil taking all those fat knotted cocks, bulging from the stretch and begging for more with tears in his eyes, sweet and submissive. </p><p>"I don't know, it might be a while, Your Highness, and it leaves a mark," Virgil said and pointed to the littering of hickies on his collar bone. Remus followed with his eyes as that hand moved down towards his chest. </p><p>"Your Highness," Virgil hummed with a smirk on his lips, "my eyes are up here." His heart skipped a beat when Remus turned a lovely shade of pink. </p><p>"Sorry Virge but your tits are far less hypnotic," Remus mumbled, unaware that he said anything aloud. Virgil was definitely feeling more confident, despite the blush, and he tilted the prince's chin up with his hand. </p><p>"I'm not a gorgon," he teased, "and you can count me out if you plan on screwing a couple of them." </p><p>"What if we skip the gorgons and I have you instead?" </p><p>"You already know what I'm going to say."</p><p>"You're not a concubine, you're a footman," Remus responded, disheartened by the fact that Virgil probably wasn't trying to flirt with him. Remus knew better, Virgil wanted Roman. </p><p>"You should get some food and some time outside," Remus sighed and stepped back, "I'll have them whip up a burger and fries in the kitchen and you can eat wherever." </p><p>"Okay? Is something wrong, Ree?" Virgil asked and narrowed his eyes. </p><p>"I'm kinda tired after all that happened today. I got worked up because I thought you were hurt and I keep running my mouth when I shouldn't and—"</p><p>Virgil took his hand and kissed his cheek, "You should take a break and relax. Thanks for looking out for me." Remus froze and stared past him. Virgil kissed him! It was just a quick peck on the cheek, but it was a gesture that Virge initiated. His mind was racing with joy and—</p><p>"—by—Ree," Virgil cooed to get his attention. When words weren't enough he placed Remus' hand on his chest over his heart. </p><p>"Virgil I—boobie!"</p><p>"Yeah, with the way you stare at them I thought you'd have that much figured out," Virgil scoffed, "Try to focus on my pulse instead. It's to keep you grounded." </p><p>"What were you saying?" </p><p>"If you're really worried about me, and you shouldn't be, you can stop by later."</p><p>"Why shouldn't I be? Virgil you're important to me! Who else can talk about gore and blood and conspiracies and who can knock me down a pegging with a quip?" Remus scoffed, noticing that Virgil's pulse quickened. </p><p>"In that case," Virgil said and removed his hand, "Definitely stop by later." Remus nodded dumbly with a huge grin. He left to let Virge finish dressing. Virgil groaned into his shirt wondering what the hell came over him. He glanced down and realized exactly what it was. He would take care of it when he knew it was safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What's New Pussycat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil was resting and Remus was off inspecting the kingdom for any other werewolf attacks. Roman knew better–Remus was blowing off steam by riding around on his horse, not concerned about the citizens. It gave Roman such a headache! Not to mention that his father was still missing and if he didn’t return in the next year, one of the brothers would have to become the king, and with his luck, Roman would have to take up that mantle and get married, because the chances of Remus tying the knot were low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat in the throne room, trying to make sense of all the stress that was piling up around him—Remus’ outburst, the attacks on the kingdom, the crown, courting, and Virgil’s recovery. They were friends, even if they bickered, and Remus clearly had strong feelings toward the footman. He wanted things to settle down and he wanted to be able to properly court Princess Elizabeth, or find a spouse who would be just as suited to the royal lifestyle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Highness?” Pat said as she entered the throne room and knelt at the throne platform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pat, what news do you bring?” he asked eagerly and leaned forward. She blinked up at him with deceptively innocent eyes and pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None, Sire. I came to check on you,” she said, “With Prince Remus on patrol and Virgil sleeping, you are the next person who would need assistance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very kind of you, Pat, but I’m not hurt or emotionally scorned,” Roman sighed, “and do stand up, kneeling like that has to hurt after a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re stressed, Sire,” she said plainly and got to her feet, “And I want to help you relieve some tension, however you see fit.” Roman caught her unknowingly licking her lips and shivered. Pat was his best guard, strong and brave, but soft and caring, and alluring when the mood was right. But he couldn’t let the sudden urge to take her consume him, no matter how obvious it was to anyone with eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However I see fit? Pat, please, don’t say things like that. How I see fit is not the kind of task for a decorated guard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean sucking you off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Pat, you are a guard, not a concubine, that’s not part of your job description so I can’t—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a perk. You’re not requesting it, I’m offering. If there’s another reason you don’t want me to, I understand, but don’t think I’m offering because of my job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Elizabeth? I want to woo her." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not trying to win you over with sex stuff, Sire. I gave up a long time ago. If you don't want me to, just say so."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will be in my chambers in two hours. If you are still interested then, you may," Roman ceded, noting the part about giving up. Pat bowed with a small "thank you" and left the throne room. Two hours and a yearning that would tear her apart. Pat needed some relief or a friendly ear. Hopefully her go-to was awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pat knocked on Virgil's door, not expecting an answer. She was surprised when the door opened and Virgil was there, his hair a mess. He looked confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pat?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we talk?" she blurted out without thinking. Virgil stepped aside and let her in. They sat on his bed and tried to get comfy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's eating you?" he asked, catching a whiff of the in the air around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not Roman," she chuckled, "I don't know what to do. He wants Elizabeth and she wants him. And I want both of them. It's not fair. Why can't I just fall for someone in my league?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you're above your league," Virgil shrugged, ignoring the new sensation in his pants. So this was how it felt to get hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Says the alpha wolf who got turned last night!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a myth and I resent that," Virgil scoffed and crossed his legs to hide his boner. That was something he would have to learn to control later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And how did you—" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This kitty can smell it. My dad was a werecat and I have his nose!" she shrugged, "I don't transform unless it's a blue moon and—oh no! You can probably smell me like this and I'm rambling and not helping and it's probably driving you up a wall and—" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Panicking is my job, Pat. If it were really bothering me that much, I would have found an excuse to kick you out. And if you want some help with the physical aspect, say the word." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please," Pat breathed and rubbed her legs together, "I know you have a thing for Remus but I really need—" Virgil cut her off with a kiss and chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want me to do, Kitten?" he asked with a growl in his voice, making Pat shiver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to suck your cock. I can't do much else without risks." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But what about you?" he asked and snuck his hand between her legs, rubbing her through her pants, "The point is to get you off." Pat whimpered and leaned into his side, grinding against his hand lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But Virge!" Pat whined, "I like sucking dick! It gets me hot and bothered and then I can finish myself!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pat, that's not how I do things," Virgil hummed and pulled her into his lap. He peppered her neck with kisses, ignoring the tickle of her curls when he reached her ear. She squirmed in his lap, unsure of how to handle the tingly sensations under her skin. Virgil's cock appreciated that friction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me make you feel good, Kitten," he breathed, "I'll stop when you want me to and I'll be as gentle as you want." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," Pat sighed, "You can do whatever you want with me that won't get me all oven-bunned." Virgil snickered and carefully removed her chest plate, letting the metal clatter on the floor. His hands wandered under her tunic and rubbed her soft skin.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'Oven-bunned' Pat? How is it that you are so adorable and yet the most fearsome guard in the castle?" he taunted and removed her tunic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm—I'm multifaceted, Virge," she responded meekly, sucking in a breath as the cool air hit her skin. Virgil smirked, peeking over her shoulder. Pat was strong and agile, without question, but will a modest pair of tits, a soft belly, and wide hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Multifaceted. That's an understatement," he teased and traced circles on her belly with his fingertips, "And I must be one of the luckiest people in the world to see this side of you." He went back to kissing her neck and let his hands wander, one to her breasts and the other dipping below her waistband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Virgil," she whined as he rubbed her clit and teased her nipple. Her hips circled and ground against his cock and her scent was intoxicating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep saying my name like that, you have no idea how wet it's making me, Pat. Almost as wet as you, Kitten," Virgil growled, "If you didn't crave cock, I would love to sit on that cute face of yours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?! Why!?" Pat yelped and scrambled away from Virgil with fear in her eyes. Virgil pouted and rolled his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To make you lick my pussy. Have you heard of that?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I guess because of Dad's cat tongue, Momma never brought it up during 'the talk,'" Pat said embarrassedly, "I don't know how I would do that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It feels good. If you want, I can show you. Just drop your pants and sit on the edge of the bed," Virgil said and got up to give Pat the option. She nodded and undid her belt, letting the fabric pool at her feet. Her underwear followed soon after and she sat down with her legs spread. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good girl," Virgil hummed and removed his shirt. He knelt between Pat's legs and rubbed her thighs reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Make as much noise as you want, pull my hair, do what you want. If I need to stop I'll tap your left leg twice." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay—and you'll stop if I say so?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Go ahead," she squeaked and shut her eyes. Virgil exhaled softly and leaned in, dragging his tongue from her clit down past her opening, ripping a gasp from her. He lapped at her folds, holding her legs apart as he teased her sensitive walls. He was content to drink down her slick and make her mewl and moan but he wasn't going to just tease her without getting to the most sensitive area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Virgil!" Pat gasped as her fists bunched up the sheets. She couldn't help it if her hips wanted to move and rock into his face. Virgil chuckled and sucked on her clit, using his hands to hold her hips down. A few scrapes with his teeth and a couple of teasing bats with his tongue against the slick swollen nub, and Pat was shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit! Virgil I—I—" she cried out and came, throbbing and gushing on him. He kept teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue, drinking in her overstimulated whimpers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Virgil—stop—sto—" she gasped when he sat on his haunches, letting her catch her breath. He licked his lips, watching her pussy twitch and waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was incredible! Can you please do that again after I suck your dick?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about you suck me off while I eat you out? It'll save time since you do need to get back to work," Virgil suggested, licking his lips. Pat nodded eagerly and stood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil shucked his pants aside and laid on his back, his cock standing up and ready. Pat shifted awkwardly and waited for instructions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kneel over my head and lean over to use your mouth, Pat." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pat did as she was told, letting Virge adjust their position. She leaned over and licked a long stripe from the base to tip, ripping a growl from Virgil. Smirking, she took the head into her mouth and got to work, sucking and licking it as she bobbed her head, swaying her hips happily as she got her treat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil snarled and grabbed her hips, bringing her plump ass down and licking a stripe around the curve of her cheek before diving into her folds again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pat moaned softly around his cock, teasing it and taking him down her throat. Virgil was doing magical things with his own mouth, sucking and licking her most sensitive areas. He even went so far as to fuck her with his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She purred, literally purred, around him when he did that. The vibrations and the wet heat engulfing his new cock were amazing. He couldn't keep himself from squeezing her ass while he ate her cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He struggled against himself, but Virgil couldn't hold back. He broke away from Pat's folds with a groan and bucked his hips wildly as he came down her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, Pat! Are you—" Virgil yelped, only for Pat to arch up and peek over her shoulder, swallowing thickly with hazy eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You taste great. Too bad you're soft. I want another taste." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That can't be helped, but you aren't done. Sit on my face and I'll make sure you scream," Virgil ordered, despite being out of breath. Pat shivered at his tone as her slick dripped down her thighs. She sat on her haunches, pressing her hands against Virgil's chest and tried to relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil wasted no time licking up the slick from her thighs and throbbing cunt. He wrapped his arms around those thighs and went to work, sucking and licking those folds and lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pat mewled and rocked her hips, rolling her cunt over his tongue. She clawed into his tits, tearing a moan from the back of his throat that vibrated to her core. She was shaking, holding back to enjoy the sensation just a little longer. The coiling heat in her abdomen was ready to snap at any second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Virgil, shit, I'm gonna cum, oh god, don't stop! I can't hold on!" she cried. Virgil decided to bring her over the edge and sucked her clit roughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her whole body convulsed and she yowled as she came, squirting all over Virgil's face and squeezing his tits so hard she might leave more marks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she collapsed and rolled off of him. Virgil sat up and brushed some hair from her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was amazing, Vee!" she gasped and smiled at him, I'm amazed my glasses didn't fall off!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Glad you had fun. Now let's get you cleaned up. We can cuddle if you want but I have to change the sheets first." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cuddles sound great, but I have to get back to work. Thanks a million Virge. I'll be sure to bring you some extra cookies after dinner!" Pat giggled and got up. She took her clothes and threw them on without washing up first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No problem Pat, any time." Virgil shrugged. She giggled and waved as she left, leaving Virgil to tend to his sheets and groan. He had a lot of werewolf stuff to figure out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tentacles Sound Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A month had passed, almost, and Virgil was getting used to his new parts. It was easy to keep his body under control, especially since he was spending so much time with Roman. He just had to have the perfect set of poems to read to his girlfriend—that's what Elizabeth was, basically, even if Pat was spending more time with him too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It infuriated Remus to no end. Jealousy coursed through his veins and he was just itching to get Virgil alone to fuck him. He wouldn't do that, though, he had some self control! It didn't help that Elizabeth was able to convince her mother to hold off two weeks ago by pretending to be sick. He needed to relive his tension and soon!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Prince Roman, you flatter me!" Elizabeth cooed, as they neared the gates. She clutched the small journal of elegantly written poetry to her chest and smiled sweetly at him. He flushed and ran his thumb over the pendant she brought him, made from a mold of an actual phoenix feather cast in gold and red gold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hoped you would find it to your tastes. I only wish that I could have found the right bindings to make the cover as refined and beautiful as the lady holding it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beauty comes from within. I will treasure it always," she said and kissed his cheek, "After all, I am holding a piece of your heart, a treasure I would never wish to mar."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"M'lady, there is nothing you can do or say to hurt my heart, except for goodbye with no hope of your return." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I must bid you farewell with a promise to return upon the next full moon," Elizabeth hummed, "I cannot wait to return to your arms. And I have my own escort waiting just beyond the gate. I would hate to risk any of your people again, even your endearing guard, Pat." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Virgil is quite alright now, I assure you, he is a tramp and goes into the woods frequently for risque activities. You have no need to dwell on that. And Pat would still be honored to escort you if you ever need her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Prince Roman. Until the full moon," she smiled and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Roman was happily surprised and waved her off giddily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth returned to the forest with a smile, her heart pounding in her chest. She let up her glamour in the cover of the foliage and tucked the journal into a pocket in her cloak. Mother would be expecting her soon and she had no time to hide the book, at least not without teleporting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She appeared in the castle potion room, with her hair pulled back like a prince and dressed in trousers and a shirt. She was on the other side of a large cauldron and the shelves along the walls were loaded with potions. This was not where she wanted to appear but she couldn't leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There you are!" Queen Milicent said when she entered and approached E, grabbing a bottle from the shelf by the door, "Our potential champion needs your gift before tonight." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who am I hypnotizing tonight?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Minato."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Remus arrived in the woods in the clearing on time. He leaned against a tree and waited for Queen Milicent and E to arrive. He wanted to get fucked and he wanted to get fucked within an inch of his life at the hands of something with claws and fangs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eager, aren't you?" the Dragon Witch greeted as she appeared in the clearing with E, who was levitating a large clay pot with the use of a gnarled ash wand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! Are you the creature of the day?" Remus jeered, "Fucking an older woman is on my bucket list, right under fucking an older man. Unless E here got wise—my feral mojo is hard to resist!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remus, please, I have a refined taste. Garbage is not appealing," E scoffed and lowered the pot, stowing her wand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have a deal: 'I, Prince Remus, agree to provide the Queen of Buncheyll one service if she can provide a champion from her people who can make me cum once before they cum three times. As long as she provides such a champion at each planned encounter, I will honor this contract.' And then I signed it in blood," he huffed and crossed his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am aware of our deal, Prince Remus," the Dragon Witch spat, "And I have a champion." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Minato, anzendesu," E hummed and reached into the pot, "Kare wa anata no tāgettodesu." She pulled out a large swirling shell the size of a wagon wheel and stroked the opening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're getting desperate there MILFicent!" Remus snickered and disrobed, "You found an authentic tentacle monster to try and win!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Call Minato a monster again and I will personally peel your skin from your body and feed it to you," E hissed and cradled the shell as best she could, "It's bad enough I have to stay and translate for you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, but your mom's still desperate! Let's get to it!" Remus cheered. E set the shell in the pot of water again and said,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hajimatte kudasai"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus yelped as four tentacles shot out and wrapped around his limbs. The slimy blue limbs hoisted him up in the air, oozing an off-white substance from the tips along with a thin layer of mucus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh now this is getting interesting!" Remus cackled as two more tentacles shot up and wrapped around his torso, just barely brushing his hard-on. He moaned softly as the tentacles rubbed his body, teasing his nipples and coating him with goo that warmed his skin. His eyes went wide with excitement when yet another tendril escaped from the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" he shouted as the tendril wrapped around his cock and teased the slit. He was drooling at the thought of that slick length entering his cock. The teasing was maddening!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it slowly teased its way in, rubbing the sensitive walls of his cock. Remus threw his head back and moaned, louder than he ever had before. It brought a twisted smile to the Dragon Witch's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus panted as the tendril heated up and lazily fucked into him, tormenting the underused hole and nearing his prostate more and more with each thrust. Remus was drooling and his eyes were sealed shut in utter bliss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Motto! Onegaishimasu!" he groaned, rolling his hips and moaning for everyone to hear. While the larger tentacles continued to rub his torso, coating him in an off-white substance that only made him hotter as the tendril hit his prostate and kept fucking into his sensitive hard cock. He was thrilled when another tentacle came out of the water and ground against his ass, rubbing between his cheeks deliciously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Elizabeth hissed so quietly only Minato could hear her. The creature slipped out of Remus' cock and came, covering his skin with thick goo and cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My cock squeeze you that good?" Remus asked breathily. E translated ruefully while he cackled and the Queen scowled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus wasn't laughing long though, as a thick tentacle shot out of the pot and into his mouth. He closed his eyes and let the tentacle hit the back of his throat before sucking on it, humming contentedly. He could get used to the salty taste of cum and Minato's tentacle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would have been happy with sucking that length, but Minato was still grinding between his cheeks and rubbing his torso, secreeting a thin liquid that clung to his skin. He knew he was about to take a thick tentacle in the ass and he wanted it to fill him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato entered him with little warning and far less grace, stretching his walls and slamming deep into him. Remus screamed as the tentacle in his mouth hit the back of his throat. His whole body was on fire and he needed more. Minato was shaking, oversensitive and not prepared for the squeezing that tight hole delivered. It was the perfect opportunity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Elizabeth hissed. Minato exploded down Remus' throat and filled his ass. Remus groaned and swallowed every last drop. Minato set him down and retracted the tentacles, in need of a rest. Elizabeth cooed and knelt by the pot to chat, already plotting to keep the ruse going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The queen was suspicious, glaring daggers at Remus and her child. Remus was giggly and leaking like a happy whore. He had to be up to some trick that would nullify their deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you trying, Remus? Minato is a creature designed to last for hours." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not trying anything I shouldn't!" he laughed, "You can tell Lizard over there to step away from the pot and I'll finish this once and for all!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth glared at him and hissed at the nickname, mumbling once more to Minato and stepping back. Remus was going to get her caught! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Minato will hit him with everything this time," she said and leaned against a tree, pulling her wand out to idly levitate and play with the fallen leaves on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" she ordered calmly, biting back a smirk as Minato hoisted Remus into the air and slammed two tentacles in his ass. His eyes went wide and he keened, slick from the previous load and burning under his skin. His voice scared birds from their nests, making Elizabeth bite back a snicker—Remus was always so dramatic!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So fucking huge!" he cried out as a third tentacle snaked into his stretched hole. His eyes rolled back in his skull as Minato pounded into him ruthlessly, hitting his prostate and going further than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus managed to press a hand to his belly, feeling the giant bulge slipping in and out of him. It didn't help that Minato was stroking his cock and torturing his nipples at the same time. His eyes brimmed with over stimulated tears and his breathing was shallow. He was going to go insane if he didn't get more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck! Fuck!" Remus wailed as his sense of control faded, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Motto</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Motto</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"More?" Elizabeth asked with a lazy waved of her wand, causing a pile of leaves in front of her to swirl up in a small tornado. The Dragon Witch snarled under her breath at her, expecting some sort of trick, if Remus wasn't doing anything to better his chances, it had to be her. Minato was not this quick to cum!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato snaked another tentacle up to Remus' mouth and thrust in, immediately silencing him by thrusting down his throat. Remus closed his eyes and sucked, teasing what he could with his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His core tightened as his body heated up from the inside. Three tentacles were pounding into him at just the right angle, a fourth was in his mouth, and five more were rubbing his most sensitive areas. He was so close! Queen Millicent held her breath, anticipating his end. Elizabeth snapped her fingers with an end in mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strangled cry bubbled from the pot and Remus got a mouthful of cum and a rush of seed spilled into him, making him bulge from the amount. Minato pulled out of his mouth, cum dripping from Remus' lips. Remus rutted against the tentacle teasing his cock and came hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck! I could go for another round!" Remus laughed. There was more bubbling from the pot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Minato says that can be arranged," Elizabeth spoke up, "I will stay here and translate. Mother, you may return home to seek out a new champion." The Dragon Witch hissed at her and vanished in a puff of smoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't ever try and direct her attention to me when I am trying to help you," Elizabeth growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, sorry, but I get cocky when I'm getting fucked!" Remus purred as the three tentacles in his ass moved slowly, sloshing the cum in his belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Roman's life and your kingdom on the line. Have some self-control!" She hissed and waved her wand, "Enjoy your time tonight and take Minato to back to Sky Lake when you're done." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not gonna stay? But translations!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can I trust that he won't hurt me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Minato said through the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can trust him. This spell wears off at dawn. Good night." Elizabeth disappeared with a huff. Remus stared at the spot where she was standing and hummed to himself. Til dawn?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, wanna add a fourth tentacle and fuck me till your cum shoots out of my mouth?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>More than anything. I have no clutch now</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When you have one let me know! I wanna be filled with your cum and your eggs, a bloated fucked out incubator who only wants to taste your cum until they hatch!" Remus purred, only to get a mouthful of tentacle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep talking like that and you'll take five</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Minato retorted. Remus moaned around the length and decided he would keep talking until he couldn't take any more!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Knot a Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Warning:</b> there's some body horror in this chapter (werewolf, duh)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus was sore and trailing cum on the ground while he took Minato home. He was still horny, probably because Minato excreted a powerful aphrodisiac that only left the body through ejaculation. But more importantly he was exhausted. </p><p>"I had a great time! Definitely ask for me again if you ever want!" Remus said as he carefully placed the shell in the lake.</p><p>"<em> I will keep you in mind. Thank you and thank you for getting me home safe. </em> " Minato replied, " <em> Goodbye! </em>" </p><p>"Bye!" Remus chuckled as the sun rose. He dumped the pot of water and debated putting on his clothes and going home. He was so tired and the air was just cool enough if he decided to lie down. A quick nap would be fine! </p><p>But when he settled down, using his clothes as a pillow, he didn't realize that he wasn't alone. If he could have kept his eyes open long enough, he might have seen the person looming closer. But he passed out, covered in dried cum and ready for another round. </p><p>"Goddammit, Reek," Virgil grunted and approached the prince. He was sore and frustrated and his face was covered in blood from his time hunting the night before. He was dressed at least, which was more than could be said for Remus. </p><p>Instead of ogling the prince in all his glory, Virgil knelt by the lake and washed away the blood. He ate a whole doe without flinching. No one mentioned that being a werewolf would mean having that kind of appetite! </p><p>He had a stronger appetite for more than just food, and that was the one that scared him. Just the smell in the air was getting to him, not to mention that smell was mixed with Remus' natural scent. Looking at the stocky prince would only make him hard and wet. </p><p>But he couldn't resist the temptation. Remus was stout and hairy, with broad shoulders and strong arms and legs. His used, leaking ass was round with plenty of bouncy cushioning and his cock, well, it was just the thing Virgil wanted to choke on. But of all the parts that caught his eye, Virgil was focused on his serene face. His heart was racing at the sight. </p><p>And then Remus shivered, and curled in on himself. Virgil sighed and carefully picked him and his clothes up. Since it would be a long walk to the castle, and Virge had another long night ahead of him, he decided to take Remus to his temporary shelter, a cave. He could explain himself later as long as it wasn't too late.</p><hr/><p>Remus was still asleep and hard when dusk hit. Virgil prayed he would stay that way for a while longer. Snoozing away on a comfy bed of leaves and a blanket Virgil brought with him, Remus wouldn't have to see the transformation. He would definitely be aroused by it and Virgil would have a hard time keeping his control.</p><p>Virgil stripped and folded his clothes, hiding them from view. He was not happy about what was in store the moment the sun disappeared. He got on his hands and knees, having found out the night before that he was bound to wind up in that position anyway.</p><p>He groaned in agony when the time came. It was like all of his bones snapped in various places and got ripped apart by the marrow. He stifled a scream as his jaw and skull cracked, elongating into a muzzle. Tears brimmed in his eyes as his spine expanded, forming a tail. His hands and feet cramped and shifted into pseudo-paws and claws broke through his skin. His ears traveled to the top of his head and thick dark fur burst from his skin. </p><p>Virgil howled pitifully as the transformation finished. He was loud and the cave echoed his pain. It was enough to rouse Remus from his sleep. </p><p>He was confused about his location, but he stopped caring when he laid eyes on the werewolf. Did a sexy hairy beast kidnap him? He was looking that wolf in the eye, dazed and confused but not uncomfortable. </p><p>"Hey there furball!" Remus chuckled, "Where am I, what happened, and who are you?" </p><p>"You were asleep in the open. I brought you here," the wolf grunted and stood up. Remus got one look at him and bit his lip. This wolf could break him and take him, especially with a knot like that! </p><p>"And what were you planning on doing with me? Because I can think of a few things!" Remus purred and shimmied for emphasis. He knew he was still horny and he had that smell on him, and he kind of hoped that this werewolf was fully hard because he wasn't sure if he could handle any bigger after the night before. </p><p>"I was going to take you back home where you belong before Roman shits a brick," the werewolf huffed and leaned his back against the wall, sliding to sit on the ground, "You've been out here all day." Remus got up and plopped himself in the werewolf's lap. </p><p>"Aww but you look like you want to do something else," Remus cooed and ran his fingers through the fur on his chest, "I might be able to help with that." The wolf growled under his breath and dragged his claws against the cave wall. </p><p>"You really are the Slut Prince," he said, trying to ignore the prince's thigh brushing against his cock. Remus smelled like the perfect fucktoy. The way Remus curled his fingers in his fur was doing it for the werewolf. Virgil was utterly torn between desire and fear.</p><p>"Slut Prince?" Remus chuckled, "Wanna help me keep that title? I could ride that cock of yours all night, take that knot over and over until you can't cum anymore." </p><p>"You couldn't handle that, Princess," the wolf growled, grinding his claws against the stone. Remus was too close, shifting to straddle him, and Virgil was losing his grip and the prince was so tempting. He wanted Remus, Remus wouldn't know it was him exactly, and Virgil could still keep Remus from tossing him away completely after the fact. This was a good opportunity.</p><p>"Mm, call me Princess again and I will prove you wrong," Remus purred and ran his tongue up the werewolf's neck, making him shiver and grab his hips. That name was doing things for him, bringing him into a subspace he was not used to.</p><p>"I'd like to see you try Princess, especially after spending the morning draining that cum from your ass. I wonder if there's anything left," the wolf growled and dragged his dull claws down Remus' ass to rub at his abused hole. Remus grabbed his shoulders and moaned.</p><p>"Sensitive?" the wolf jeered and pushed a finger inside. He could feel the remnants of cum stuck on those pliant, clenching walls. He growled and added a second finger, lazily fucking into him.</p><p>"Very," Remus groaned and thrust back to take those fingers deeper, "but you can do better than that!" </p><p>"I could, but I don't hear you asking," the werewolf hummed wickedly and scissored his fingers slightly. Remus groaned and reached for his aching cock, only to have his hand slapped away. </p><p>"No, no, you have to tell me what you want and then ask nicely, like a good little princess." That teasing lilt in his voice went straight to Remus' cock. </p><p>"I want you to fuck me senseless and knot me!" he huffed and ran his hands down the werewolf's chest, "Please fuck me and knot me, please I need your cock pounding my ass!" He pouted at the wolf in front of him and fluttered his lashes. The wolf smirked and added a third finger, making him throw his head back and whine.</p><p>"I'll even cum on your fingers first and suck your dick if you want. Just please fuck me!" he begged and rolled his hips to take those fingers deeper. The wolf's cock was throbbing against his thigh and he wanted it so badly. </p><p>"You don't need to waste any cum because of them," the werewolf growled and dragged his tongue up Remus' neck, "I just want to be sure you can handle me." </p><p>"I'll tell you if I can't, Sir, I need you now!" Remus whined. </p><p>"Sir? Oh, I like the sound of that," wolfy chuckled and removed his fingers with a pop, "Ride me until you cum. Then I'll give you what you want." </p><p>Remus wasted no time lining up and sinking down onto his cock slowly. He needed time to adjust to the stretch. He was panting and whimpering when he finally got the head in, throbbing and hot against his walls. </p><p>"Easy!" wolfy grunted, clawing at his hips to guide him, "You're so tight!" </p><p>"No! You're just huge!" Remus grunted and sank down further. He was so full and loving it. That cock was pressing against his prostate in the best possible way, it was maddening. </p><p>"Taking my cock so good, Princess," wolfman growled, absolutely living for the tight clenching heat sucking him in. Remus moaning and whimpering as he finally hit the knot. </p><p>"Fuck," Remus groaned and rested his forehead on the werewolf's heaving chest. He giggled softly and pressed his lips to his chest, ripping a snarl from the wolf that made his cock twitch.</p><p>"Sensitive?" Remus jeered only for the werewolf to slap his ass. </p><p>"Not as sensitive as you, Princess!" the werewolf growled and bucked his hips, making Remus yelp. It was mean but his chest was still sensitive even after his transformation and Virgil was not going to give Remus the upper hand. </p><p>"Ride me, fuck your self on my cock," the wolf ordered and clawed his ass, "make it worth my while." </p><p>Remus moaned and lifted himself up before slamming back down to the knot. He went fast and hard, rolling his hips to get that cock in all the right places. His own cock bobbed and bounced with each thrust and every slap of skin. He was so overwhelmed with the size and the bulging in his belly, the wolf's ragged breathing and growls were close to sending him over the edge. </p><p>"That's it, fuck yourself like the slutty princess you are! You look so hot trying to get off like this. I can only imagine how sexy you'll look covered in your own cum." </p><p>Remus keened and lost his rhythm, still riding the werewolf as he came everywhere. He slumped forward and tried to catch his breath. </p><p>"Hot enough for you?" he huffed and wrapped his arms around the werewolf's neck. </p><p>"Yeah. You still want my knot or do you want to suck me off instead?" the wolf asked. Yes, if Remus said neither he would have stopped immediately. But Remus was not ready to stop. </p><p>"Knot me, big boy. And show no mercy," Remus ordered and rolled his hips for emphasis. </p><p>The next thing he knew, he was on his back with a horny werewolf towering over him, inside of him, holding him by the hips.</p><p>"You sure about that 'no mercy' part?" </p><p>"Yeah. Now breed me!" Remus demanded. Virgil was rubbing circles on his hips, debating whether he should acquiesce that forceful request. It was an easy answer. </p><p>"As you wish," he growled and thrust in, setting a brutal pace that left Remus writhing and screaming. Tears brimmed in his eyes and he looked like he would do anything Virgil wanted. It was just the face he wanted to sit on if he could. Remus was so pretty and in ecstasy. </p><p>Remus was also loud. But who could blame him? That knot was pushing against his hole and stretching him further as it rose. He could watch his cock twitch and pulse as the werewolf pounded into him, so deep it created a bulge in his abdomen. </p><p>He screamed and yowled when he took that thick knot in, crying and in need of more. The wolf shifted his hips and snarled, nearing his own end. He grabbed Remus' cock and stroked him to completion. </p><p>The knot swelled deep inside of him and he came, coating that wolf's hand and clamping down on him. The werewolf howled as the new tightness brought him over the edge. He came hard and filled his eager slut. </p><p>Remus watched in awe as his belly expanded further, stretching him until he was bloated. He threw his head back with a groan. </p><p>"Fuck that was good!" he gasped, "If I pass out before that knot deflates, take me to Scildmon's castle. Tell them I said you could have whatever you want." </p><p>"I'll take you home but don't expect me to stick around," the wolf panted, "Not when I have other places to be." Like hell Virgil was going to reveal himself now! Remus pouting might have been enough to convince him otherwise. </p><p>"Is it cool if I stop by here under the full moon? You're the best fuck I've had in ages. And you're pretty cool." </p><p>"Yeah, that's fine." </p><p>"Goody!" Remus giggled and drifted off. Virgil was royally screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dragon Ball E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moceit time? Moceit time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two weeks since the full moon and Remus was already craving that werewolf again. There was something about him that left Remus wanting more—from his snark to his caring side to his domineering growls. It wasn't a crush, far from it, but there was some attraction there, and it helped him keep his head on right. He needed to keep his thoughts in check somehow when he was supposed to be a good friend for Virge. </p><p>"Oh gods! Oh gods! Virgil!" Pat shouted as she ran into the study where Virgil was tending to a nasty cut on Roman's face. He paused his actions and looked at the frenzied guard, waiting for an explanation. He was not exactly happy with her scent and less happy with the state of the prince behind her.</p><p>"Princess Elizabeth is here to see Prince Roman and—Your Highness! Are you alright?!" </p><p>"I've been better," he grunted from the stinging ointment, "And far from ready to make an appearance. Can Remus entertain our guest?" </p><p>"She just shoved him into the rose bushes, Your Highness. I think she might need to see someone else."</p><p>"I pissed her off! It's really easy to do that!" Remus giggled and winced at the cuts on his face. He was a mess.</p><p>"Why don't you do it? She could use a less royal perspective on the kingdom," Virgil suggested as he threaded a needle. Pat knew exactly what he was suggesting and she both loved and hated the idea. She didn't have much of a chance to argue. </p><p>"That's a fantastic idea!—ow!" Roman cheered, "Pat you know this kingdom better than most and you're such a charming person—who could be better for the task?" </p><p>Virgil shook his head at the tiny squeak that Pat let out. She was bright red and shifting on her feet. </p><p>"If you want to stitch Ro up I can scare her off," Virgil shrugged, "And then yell at Reek for making an ass of himself."</p><p>"No!" Pat and Roman yelped at the same time. Virgil was better at stitching the princes' wounds and neither of them wanted to scare the princess. </p><p>"Yes!" Remus giggled. He could have all of that sweet attention to himself that way!</p><p>"Go change into something cleaner and send my apologies," Roman ordered and winced. Talking was not helping him. </p><p>"Yes, Your Highness!" Patton squeaked and hurried off. </p><p>"Sit down, Reek. I'll clean you up after he's done playing hero." </p><p>"I wasn't playing hero! I was attacked by a fae!" </p><p>"You made Remy spill his tea, didn't you?" Remus jeered and planted his butt on the chaise lounge. Roman flipped him off. That's exactly what happened. </p><p>"Hold still," Virgil huffed and carefully guided Roman's face so he could fix his lip. Remus seethed silently, watching Virgil treating his idiot brother so gently. </p><p>"This is going to hurt. Be more careful out there, dumbass!" Virgil added before getting to work. Remus couldn't help but swoon over that serious pout and those furrowed brows. He could ignore the pained whimpers coming from his brother, Virgil was just so handsome when he was focused and it was unfair. At least Remus wasn't the only one pining!</p>
<hr/><p>Pat was the tiniest bit annoyed that her only clean clothes were dresses, functional and modest dresses, but still, she would rather have pants. But when she met Elizabeth in the garden, she wasn't as annoyed as she was embarrassed. The princess was staring at her in awe. Maybe light blue was an offensive color. It didn't really matter too much, she could change if needed.</p><p>"Prince Roman is unavailable at the moment. He asked me to keep you company for the time being, if that's alright," Pat said with a bow. </p><p>"That's more than alright," Elizabeth said and bit her lip shyly, "I'm flattered that he chose to send his best and most beautiful guard. You look stunning." </p><p>Pat couldn't help it if she started purring. Elizabeth was gorgeous, blushing and shyly averting her gaze after making such a genuine compliment. Unfortunately that sound caught Elizabeth's attention. </p><p>"Pat, would you mind taking a walk with me through the garden? I'm curious about the different flowers, including the pussy willow accompanying me." </p><p>The purring stopped immediately. Pat was beet red and ready to run. No one other than Virgil knew her secret!</p><p>"I won't tell a soul, Kitten, and if you can keep it, I'll let you in on my secret," Elizabeth said and approached her, carefully taking her hands, "if you are willing, of course." </p><p>"My dad was a werecat," she admitted sheepishly, "I have the gift but only under the blue moon." Elizabeth hummed understandingly and led her deeper into the garden. She found a secluded willow tree that acted like a curtain and pulled Pat into the cover.</p><p>"My father was a dragon and my mother is a witch," she admitted when they were surely alone, "and it shows." Pat was going to ask her what she meant when Elizabeth silenced her glamour. Her scales made Pat's jaw drop.</p><p>"They're beautiful," Pat breathed, "Can I touch them?"</p><p>"They're sensitive, if you can handle the odor that follows, by all means," Elizabeth answered nervously.</p><p>"Oh, should I be sure to keep people from touching that part of your face?" </p><p>"No, no, it's usually soothing. It's just that it would be more arousing if it were Prince Roman or you," she blushed. </p><p>"Could I kiss you instead?" Pat asked without thinking, "—I mean if you don't want me to I won't I don't even know why I—" She was cut off by a pair of lips gently pressing against her own. </p><p>"I'm a dragon, I have an innate judge of character. If I could court more than one person I would hope to woo you as well as Roman. Please don't touch my scales unless you are fully aware of the consequences," Elizabeth whispered against her lips.</p><p>"If it means I can be closer to the woman of my dreams, the smart, caring, sophisticated woman who is firm in who she is," Pat hummed and caressed her scaled cheek, "I would call it a blessing." </p><p>"Pat—" Elizabeth gasped as her blood traveled south. Pat giggled but made no effort to stop.</p><p>"I can stop whenever you want me to. And I am here to do whatever it is you want from me," she hummed, "You smell beautiful." </p><p>"Pat—" </p><p>"Yes, my Princess?" </p><p>"Please stop, I'm—I'm—"</p><p>"I know," Pat said and lowered her hand, "aroused. If you want to stop we can continue walking around and talking about the kingdom." </p><p>"I'm not experienced with humans. I want to keep going, but I don't want to disappoint." </p><p>"You couldn't disappoint me unless you wanted to. Do you want me to help you with the cause of that lovely scent?" Pat asked, keeping at a respectable distance. </p><p>"Please, kitten," she pleaded and lifted her skirt. Pat fell to her knees with a cat-like grin. She pulled down her panties and gasped at the plated length that sprung free. Pat's mouth watered at the sight. She needed a moment to take it in.</p><p>"I know it's not at all what you were expecting, I ho—oh!" Elizabeth panicked at her stillness, only to have an eager mouth taking her in. She bit her lip and stifled a moan. </p><p>Pat purred and bobbed her head, lapping at the ridges and dips along the scaled cock. Her hands went to work kneading her balls and rubbing her hip. </p><p>Elizabeth dropped her skirt in favor of pushing Pat further down her length. The new level of secrecy and the pressure to do more pulled a long moan from her throat. To be caught like this in the middle of the garden with a foreign princess made her crave more. </p><p>"Kitten!" Elizabeth whimpered as her legs shook from the tension she needed to hold still. Pat was good at what she did and it caused Elizabeth's core to tighten. </p><p>"Kitten, I'm close!" Elizabeth whimpered. Pat only purred louder and bobbed her head faster, drinking in the beautiful whines and salty precum. She wanted to bring the princess over the edge. </p><p>Elizabeth came with a cry and spilled into Pat's mouth. Pat swallowed and kept teasing the length with her tongue. Elizabeth made the most gorgeous sounds when she was overstimulated. </p><p>"Kitten, please, stop."</p><p>Pat pulled away from the softening length and got up without ruffling Elizabeth's skirt too much. She licked her lips and beamed at the princess. </p><p>"Thank you, Your Highness!" she giggled, only to have a finger pressed to her lips. </p><p>"Elizabeth, darling, or Liz if it's appropriate," Elizabeth corrected her, "And I should be thanking you. Might I return the favor?" Pat stared at her with wide eyes—return the favor? Now that would be a first!</p><p>"You may, of course!" Pat said in shock. Elizabeth knelt down gracefully and ventured under Pat's skirt. She was going commando, which worked out well.</p><p>With her glamour down, Elizabeth could use her secret weapon. Pat squeaked when a long, flexible tongue licked along the crease from her ass to her clit in a fluid motion. She let her serpentine tongue go to work, curling around Pat's clit, and hummed softly. </p><p>Pat whined as that tongue twisted and curled around her clit, teasing over it and batting it. She was absolutely drenched and trembling. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her thighs and smirked. Her kitten was absolutely delectable and she wanted to hold on to those trembling thighs for the next decade. </p><p>"Eliza—Liz—" Pat whimpered and moaned. Elizabeth conjured a glove over her hand and teased over her entrance with two fingers. Pat keened and tried to grab Elizabeth's head or shoulders for some support. She couldn't fight the urge to rock her hips, but Liz didn't seem to mind at all.</p><p>She hummed softly, sending vibrations down her tongue and pressed into Pat's throbbing walls. They melded around the digits, enveloping them in a soft, wet, heat that moved to accommodate Elizabeth's thrusts. </p><p>"Oh gods! Oh gods!" Pat keened as her entire body heated up and tightened. Those fingers were so good and that forked tongue was working over her clit and tugging it in ways she never imagined. She was going to cum and that's exactly what Elizabeth wanted as she licked at her slick. </p><p>"Liz! Lizzie! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Pat wailed as her cunt sucked those fingers in, tightening and pulsing around them. Her body quaked and her knees buckled. </p><p>Elizabeth retracted her tongue and eased her fingers from her cunt with a wet pop. She stood up and caught Pat as she swayed, banishing the glove. </p><p>"Darling, are you alright?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Pat. Pat hugged her back and giggled. </p><p>"I'm better than alright!" </p><p>"Then you don't mind sitting here and cuddling with me?" </p><p>"I would love to, Pri—Liz," Pat hummed, "You have me to yourself until you have to go home." Elizabeth giggled and pulled out her wand behind Pat's back. She conjured a blanket and a picnic basket, full of food and water. She stowed her wand in her sleeve and carefully guided her to sit down.</p><p>"Then you can rest and tell me all about this kingdom and its most beautiful tiger lily," Elizabeth cooed and sat next to her. Things were almost perfect and nothing could ruin the rest of the day. And nothing did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Love Bites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: There's a sort of dead naming in this chat but it will be relevant for later chapters, though not repeated.</p><p>Who wants more plot with angst and a little smut?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the one night a month that Virgil desperately needed to go into the woods for some relief. He truly despised the monthly hell he had to endure but he could only do so much to stop it. But he knew one way to ease the pain. A local vampire, Andy, would help him out for a simple fee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Virgil?" Elizabeth greeted the servant wandering the forest. She was trying to avoid watching Remus fucking yet another volunteer, Andy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's you," he said, not in a caustic way, just factually. He crossed his arms and leaned against a tree, "Isn't it late for a princess to be out alone?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not particularly. I could ask the same of you, Virgil," she replied coolly, "If it's Remus, he's busy with Andy and frankly I don't want to watch that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Andy?" Virgil winced, "Andy the Vampire, Andy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Is that a problem?" she asked, studying his posture. He was tense when she mentioned Remus, but he was chewing his lip and staring at the ground upon hearing more details. She figured out exactly who he was looking for and why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you can spare a half hour, I can brew a potion to stop the blood flow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if that's not all I'm after?" Virgil mumbled. Elizabeth hummed and tapped her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want, along with the potion, I have a servant, Remy, who can help you with the other issue." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That thot?" Virgil scoffed, "He'll notice some changes I made recently. And I don't want him to tell anyone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have his full name. I can keep him silent. All for a small fee," Elizabeth hummed and examined her nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Virgil asked, not sure if he could trust her just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your tears. It's for a potion that has nothing to do with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My tears?" Virgil bristled, "What kind of potion are you making?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A potion to alter myself. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>effeminate</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman," she responded coolly, "I'm sure you can understand my situation." Virgil relaxed and pushed off of the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lead the way."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Remus was too distracted to watch Elizabeth leave, too distracted to watch the Dragon Witch storm off. He had a cute edgy vampire sucking his cock so timidly. Andy had a certain look to him, like an undead version of Virgil, only blissed out from cumming three times in a row. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You taste so good, Your Highness," Andy mumbled against his cock. Andy was on his knees with his legs spread, staring up at him cutely. Remus groaned as the vampire lapped at his cock, not breaking eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do what you vampires do best and suck it," Remus ordered. Andy scowled but took the head into his mouth and teased it with his tongue as he sucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, you're good!" Remus growled and laced his fingers through Andy's hair to pull him down his length. The hazy red eyes staring up at him bore through Remus as he pictured a different set of eyes on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh how he wished it were Virgil with a mouthful of royal cock. Remus moaned at the thought of that mouth on him, humming around him. He wished he could see those beautiful lips stretched around him, rock hip hips into his throat and make him gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doing so good, babe!" Remus grunted, clawing into Andy's scalp. Andy groaned, sending vibrations up his cock, making Remus keen and seal his eyes shut. He couldn't let his mind wander and look at that face.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"So this is your potion room?" Virgil questioned, letting his eyes wander around the room. All of the walls were lined with shelves of vials, ingredients, and finished potions—all but one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes—where is that damn saffron?" Elizabeth said as she scanned one of the shelves. The small cauldron in the middle of the room was boiling a mix of ingredients for the potion and she needed two more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that followed wasn't a problem for her, until she found the jar she was after. She glanced at Virgil and frowned. His eyes were locked on a portrait of a king with gold scales on the right side of his face. He had a calm demeanor and was cradling a baby in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'King Edward and Prince Ethan' is Mother's favorite piece," Elizabeth said, catching Virgil's attention, "Now if you're through admiring her art you can come over and add the last ingredient." Virgil averted his gaze and flushed, hurrying over to the cauldron with Elizabeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need your hair or your spit," she said and added the saffron, "it will help the potion to bond with you." Virgil spit into the bubbling brew and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look just like him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I look like my father, I know. Try not to remind me," she droned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. Can I ask what happened to him?" Virgil winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't remember the celebrations about King Marcus slaying the dragon guarding the cave of secrets? It was my fourteenth birthday." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And despite the propaganda, the only thing in that cave was my father. It was his secret happy place." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not upset about his passing anymore. I have other things to mourn—and it's you who should be shedding tears." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought that was only if I fuck Remy," Virgil questioned and crossed his arms. Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'No, I didn't specify that. You know why I need them. However, in return I can cast a number of spells. I can bolster your confidence, grant you all the fortunate luck in the world, abolish any romantic feelings you have for the prince—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare suggest I don't want to love him!" Virgil snapped, "I might not have a chance but I don't ever want to think about the idea that I wouldn't love him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's your choice. I'm simply offering what I can since I am courting him and he has no interest in you," she shrugged, ignoring the sudden change in his demeanor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're courting Roman. I don't have feelings for him, gross," Virgil deadpanned. Elizabeth's eyebrows rose. Remus really was an idiot. A complete dumbass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you think you have a chance?"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Harder! Harder!" Andy cried out as Remus plowed into him. He was on his knees, clawing into the dirt as he let Remus use him. His moans were musical and only spurred Remus on further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like that? My cock deep inside you?" Remus snarled and slapped his ass hard. Andy moaned low in his throat and threw his head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Answer me, slut!" Remus ordered and spanked him harder. Andy keened and rolled his hips back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love it! So deep! So hot! Keep fucking me please!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to ask! Hah! Such a good cocksleeve!" Remus growled and clawed at his hips. Andy's ass was hot and tight, sucking him in and clenching around him. He couldn't fight it when he thought about how Virge would feel instead. Similar but so much better. He would sound so much better too, maybe even cry from the pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prince Remus! I'm—I'm—" Andy wailed as his ass clamped down on Remus and he came dry. Remus couldn't handle the pressure and came deep inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was incredible," Andy panted as Remus pulled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah it was! You have a killer ass!" Remus laughed, "Do you need anything else from me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, go home and get cleaned up, thanks again.". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anytime!" Remus said and tucked himself away. He had to go back and get cleaned up.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Elizabeth had a vial full of tears and a sobbing Virgil in her lap. She should have found a different topic of conversation, but she did get the tears she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... and I know he cares about me as a friend but I don't want to just give in and fuck him so he'll get bored and toss me aside! Is it too much to ask for him to see me as more without thinking with his dick?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not too much to ask, Virgil," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would ask him on a date if I didn't risk losing my job and my best friend! But I'm just a servant and he's a prince and I can't just do that," he sobbed and clung to her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that in your kingdom it's perfectly legal for you to do that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Legal or not, I'm not good enough for him! I'm a nobody with nothing going for me and nothing to offer," he cried, "except for a pair of tits and a cunt. I'm not enough for him outside of that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Virgil, have you considered you're selling yourself short?" Elizabeth asked and rubbed his shoulder to comfort him, "Have you considered you're not giving Remus enough credit where it's due? For all his strengths, the man is clueless." </span>
  <em>
    <span>And so are you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know! My emotions are fucked up because of the bleeding and I'm crying like a bitch over him again!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The potion is ready. You can drink it and I can get you home for the night," Elizabeth suggested. Virgil nodded and stood up. He was ready to go home.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Remus was all cleaned up, as if bathing would get rid of the gross feeling that plagued him. Clean pajamas didn't get rid of the feeling or lessen it either. He wanted to hold Virgil and cuddle. Just some contact after thinking about him when he was with Andy—he just wanted to feel like he wasn't just losing his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put on his slippers and made the journey to the servants corridor. Just seeing Virgil would be good enough if he were asleep, but he hoped that wouldn't be the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, when he reached the door, he heard muffled sobs. It took a lot to make Virgil cry. Someone would pay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Virgil," Remus said as he knocked on the door, "can I come in?" There was no response, so Remus entered the room because he had that authority. He was glad he did when he saw Virgil lying on his bed, curled in a ball and sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Virgil, what happened?" Remus asked and hurried over to sit on the bed. Virgil shook his head and pressed his face deeper into his pillow. Remus carefully ran his fingers through Virgil's hair and pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything I can do to help?" he asked, "I have unlimited hugs and cuddles, and limited stuff like food." Virgil sniffled and paused. Instead of saying anything and letting his voice crack, he crawled into Remus' lap and clung to him, hiding his face in his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got you. I'll maim the bastard who hurt you! I'll fight the gods if I have to," Remus mumbled and held Virgil close. Virgil didn't have the heart to tell him not to maim himself and ruin the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No maiming," he grumbled, "Just stay." That was one request Remus could happily indulge.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Waiting Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Virgil, might I have a word?" Roman asked as they left the throne room, Remus walked ahead of them, eager to get to the training grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't really have much of a choice here. What is it, Roman?" Virgil questioned and stopped in the corridor to lean against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you are not one for romance but I am in dire need of some advice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oof! You must be desperate" Virgil snickered, "What kind of advice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love Princess Elizabeth," Roman sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "and I love Pat." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you know that she is allowed to have up to three spouses, legally?" Virgil hummed, unaware that Remus stopped and decided to watch their interactions, even if he couldn't hear them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How does that help me?" Roman scoffed, regretting his life choices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, she and Pat have been getting close, closer than just friends as far as I've heard." And smelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you suggesting?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Polyamory </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>legal here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's illegal for me. I'm next in line for the throne and I can only have one spouse to ascend." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not if Remus gets married first," Virgil shrugged. He didn't want to think about it. A dastardly grin crossed Roman's face. Unlike his brother, he could read the signs flashing in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you suggesting that you plan on proposing soon?" Roman teased, "Because it's about time!" Virgil went scarlet and averted his gaze. He might have some leeway, but even he would be in trouble for shoving the crowned prince. The prince watching them clenched his fists out of envy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'll propose to him the day you agree to marrying Princess Elizabeth and Pat," Virgil shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose that means he'll just have to propose to you!" Roman jeered, only making Virgil's blush worse. Remus couldn't stand it anymore and promptly stormed off toward the training grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you have to do that?" Virgil groaned, "You want advice or suggestions and then pull that shit!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You make it too easy!" Roman laughed, "But for now, I'll stop. I have some things to attend to, so you can go assist </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> prince." He casually walked off as Virgil sputtered behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman let his smile falter as he turned a corner and ascended a set of stairs. He couldn't be so lucky to be born a commoner. He would gladly take Pat and Elizabeth as his wives and treat them like the goddesses they were. But no king had more than one spouse, something about having a balance of power that he didn't quite believe. But it was a rule and he had to pick one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered his room and let himself smile genuinely at the sight. Seated on the red sheets, Pat was admiring the flowers he left for her. She was so at ease that she let her hair out of the usual net to fall to her shoulders. She was beautiful bathed in the red light from his curtains and she only became more beautiful when she saw him and beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roman!" she cheered, "Thank you so much for the flowers! They're beautiful!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you are," he breathed and froze. She smiled at him sadly and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We both know you have to save that talk for Liz," she set the flowers aside and waved him over, "or are you just getting ready to practice your poetry?" Roman laughed through his nose and sat down beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose I could do that," he said and moved the bouquet to the nightstand, "but for now I need a hug and some time to forget that I'm the prince. Could I ask you to cuddle with me for a while?" Pat smiled softly and kissed his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I'm always happy to provide hugs and cuddles!" she giggled and pulled him into her lap, wrapping her arms around him and fighting the urge to purr. Roman sighed contentedly and buried his face in her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," he sighed and shivered, inhaling her scent, "You are a miracle, Sunflower." Pat bit her lip and hummed in response and tried to ignore his scent. She knew he wanted more than this but she wasn't the one meant to offer it. She would suffer, but she wouldn't be the only one.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The training grounds were Virgil's least favorite place. Weapon racks, targets, an assortment of training dummies and pillars, and a military grade obstacle course always greeted him. But it wasn't all bad. Not when Remus was training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil arrived on the scene after grabbing a few towels. He was glad he did. Remus was by one of the concrete pillars, going apeshit on it with his morning star, his shirt discarded so he could move better. That collar just got in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil approached cautiously, making sure not to get too close, just close enough to hear his quiet grunts and growls. He stood behind a weapon rack and watched Remus do his thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus paid him no mind as he swung and attacked the dummy pillar with lethal grace. Each move was fluid and strong, leaving dents on the concrete. Virgil swallowed thickly, watching his muscles flex under his glistening skin. What he wouldn't give to pin down those arms and have his way with his prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stance was perfect and splayed for balance, but Virgil didn't really care about his stance in that moment, not when Remus traded his usual pants for leggings. The man could crush someone's skull with his thighs! And his calves were so toned. Virgil wanted those legs wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shifted the three towels he brought to one hand and secretly palmed his hardening cock. He could think of someone better to rub him through his pants or maybe just stroke him in the open. With the way Remus gripped his morning star, it might have been better if he used his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was oblivious as Virge succumbed and pulled out his cock. The wolf inside of him made it very difficult for Virgil to worry about getting caught. He bit his lip and teased the head with each upstroke. He could only imagine what would happen if Remus caught him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would his prince push his hand aside and take him down his throat? Maybe he would tackle him to the ground and fight him until their clothes were shreds and Virge was riding him. The lustful eyes watching him bounce on a royal cock brought a whimper out of him, but it wasn't loud enough to get Remus to look away from his training. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grunts and growls were so loud and his creased brow was dripping. Virgil stroked himself faster at the thought of Remus fucking into his pulsing cunt while Virgil verbally tormented him and demanded more. He wanted Remus to fill him, to try to make him scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil's own cock twitched as his knot swelled at the tip. He stared at the royal butt and pictured himself ramming into that tight, clenching heat, listening to the beautiful cries the prince made nearly a month before in that cave, and chanting his name over and over until—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his cock, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He let out a strangled groan as he came. That caught Remus' attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright there?" he asked, setting his weapon on his shoulder. Virgil nodded, not sure if he believed it himself. His face was red and his eyes were glassy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped the towel and stuffed his half-hard cock in his pants, drawing as little attention as possible to his actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just be careful! You came back too quickly on that last swing!" Virgil responded with a steadier voice than he thought possible. He squatted and wiped his hand clean on the towel he soiled and pushed it into a mud puddle under the rack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit!" Virgil huffed and stood up, "I'll come back for that later." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Remus said and placed his morning star on the rack Virgil was hiding behind, "I'm done for now. I'm not hurt, see?" He held up his hands and smiled at Virgil, who was definitely not staring at his face in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanna towel off?" Virgil asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Toss it over!" Remus cheered, "I'm wetter than a mermaid during a spring tide!" Virgil threw a towel in his face and scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spring tide is in two days, be glad you're not caught between a couple of fish." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha!" Remus said and wiped his face, "I would be happy to act as an incubator for the night! I have the body for it!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not surprised," Virgil deadpanned and walked around the rack with the last towel and went for Remus' back. He pressed the terrycloth to his skin and used it as a shield to run his hands all over those sore muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Virgil?" Remus squeaked, not expecting the slowness in his movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Virgil asked with a monotone voice, hiding his smirk. Remus took that as him being tired and he had to rethink what he was going to say. His mouth worked faster than his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you get the front too?" Remus was kicking himself for being so forward with him, but he was thrilled to death when Virgil turned him around and wiped away the sweat just below his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I can do that this time," he purred and ran the towel lower over his chest, barely brushing his nipples. Remus had to wonder if Virgil knew just how much he was turning him on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Virge—boobie—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Virgil pretended to wince and ran the towel lower over his tummy, getting on his knees, "I got distracted there." Remus bit his lip and tried not to look down. It was bad enough he was hard but Virgil was on his knees in front of him able to see how hard he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Done," Virgil breathed, his breath tickling Remus' hard-on. He had to stop. He really had to stop before he did something he'd regret later, living on the streets. So Virgil got up and averted his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stink." Was his only comment before stalking off. Remus was ready to tear his hair out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Something Fishy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who's ready for a little bit of angst?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus wiped his brow and sighed. Paperwork was so boring! Cabinet meetings that led to the paperwork were boring! The farmers who wanted lower tax rates didn't even know how little they were giving, and the nobility who wanted lower taxes? Well, they could suck it! And of course he got flak for wanting to up the sentences and punishments for certain despicable crimes. A slap on the hand doesn't stop or change a true bastard, like dear old King Marcus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to think about his father, even if it was an accident. No, he had other things to think about that were more pressing than a tiny tax on wool. Virgil was missing in action and he needed someone to help him with sorting through the paperwork and delivering it. Pat was probably fucking Roman before he had to tie the knot. They were idiots. None of his other servants earned his trust enough for these documents. He was going to have to make the deliveries to the local committee leaders and the royal cabinet by himself. Next month Roman would deal with this shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really should consider scheduling these meetings on a different day," Elizabeth greeted, appearing behind him, "Especially with the deal." Remus groaned and rolled his neck to pout at her. He did not need this right now! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What brings you here when you have someone to hypnotize?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's only fair that I warn you about your next challenge considering it's rigged." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on," he said, raising a curious eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A mer couple agreed, granted they went at the same time. They need a fertilization chamber." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So if I agree to this I have to make two merpeople cum three times each before I do?" Remus pouted, "That's gonna be tough." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will be. Which is why I have two offers," she said and crossed her arms, "I can hypnotize you into not cumming until I say a specific phrase, or I can cast a spell that will make it impossible to cum until the full moon passes or you get fucked by one of your heartmates." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the difference?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To avoid suspicion it would have to be a common word that anyone could say at any time. The risk is if someone says it before it's safe. The other one doesn't rely on me. I have other things to worry about this time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such as?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holding up a sphere of water so there's no cheating. Mother's magic isn't strong enough for that, and then transporting you to Sky Lake when you arrive at the usual meeting place. Mother's orders." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your mom gives a lot of those for someone who doesn't have the credentials," Remus grumbled. Elizabeth bristled and shut her eyes. She was not having this conversation again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spell. or. Hypnosis?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spell!" Remus shrugged, and just magic me to the lake now. Give yourself a chance to rest." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth drew her wand and chanted an incantation in Drachovian. A strange tingling fell over Remus and he was not a fan. It took another flick of the wrist to transport Remus to the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth sighed and eyed the paperwork, marked for where it needed to go. She used her glamour to mimic Remus and finished the last errand. He could thank her later.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The Dragon Witch appeared at Sky Lake to find Remus sitting on the shore with E, talking about werecats and werewolves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that there's a werecat working in the castle, I don't know who but I want to make sure that it's safe for them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As long as this person isn't allergic to lilies, they'll be fine, even under the full moon. Catnip howe—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edward!" Queen Millicent snapped, cutting the conversation short. Remus scowled as Elizabeth stood and dusted off her pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother, that's not my name. Please," she droned as Remus stripped behind her. He got in the water and felt two sets of hands on his legs and ass, rubbing and groping him roughly. He was in for a treat!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Areli and Erica don't have all night," Queen Milicent snarled, and pointed her wand at Remus—he needed to breathe underwater. Then Elizabeth waved her wand creating a whirlpool with Remus at the center. She flicked her wrist and lifted the water into the air, creating a bubble with Remus and two merfolk inside and a torrent of wind around the outside to hold it together and oxygenate it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus didn't question anything, he just got a better look at the creatures running their webbed hands over his body. They were scaly all over with long tails and big eyes. The smaller one had long tendrils that mimicked hair and was colored brightly like a parrotfish. The phallic structure on xir abdomen where there would be a penis was narrower with a small opening. That was definitely Areli, the male. The other one was larger and far more plain with red and brown scales. What caught his attention wasn’t the hair-like tendrils on nis head, no it was nis belly, bloated and round, pressing against nis pseudo-penis. That ovipositor was huge and thick and Remus wanted it inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, am I a good candidate?” he asked and chewed his bottom lip as those hands groped his ass and cock. The scales felt incredible with the water to keep them from cutting his skin. The couple shared a look and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a pretty thing, you’ll be perfect to hold my clutch,” Erica hummed and floated behind him. Remus didn’t pay ne any mind, not when Areli dragged xir tongue up his cock, making it twitch to life. The merman’s teeth were deadly sharp and Remus moaned at the thought of having them so close to his cock. All it would take was one tiny slip and he could be in a world of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fill me and use me, I’ll be a good incubator, just fuck me!” Remus begged, “Fuck me and suck my dick!” A mouth latched onto his neck at the same time as the other took his cock. He moaned as Erica bit down, drawing blood that stained the water around them red. Ne dragged nis claws over his torso, leaving little stinging cuts on his skin while ne ground against his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More, please!” he whined and thrust his hips back, pulling Areli with him. Erica slapped a hand over his mouth and lapped up the blood spilling from his wound. Ne would get to him in due time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So needy!” ne jeered, “You’ll be full soon enough. Enjoy this while you can.” Ne sucked on his neck, leaving a mark, and trailed down his shoulder, sucking and nibbling his skin. Remus moaned at the contact and the sensation on his cock. Areli was sucking and licking at him in the most delicious way. He prayed that Elizabeth’s spell would work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to be filled, my pretty slut?” Erica cooed and trailed nis hands to his ass, spreading his cheeks wide to grind the ovipositor against his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god yes! Yes! Yes!” Remus groaned. Erica wasted no time pushing into him, hissing as ne was squeezed by his tight walls. Remus howled as the thick length entered him, stretching him and going deep inside of him. He didn’t expect Erica to hold back so he could adjust. And ne didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pace was fast and brutal. Ne was slamming into him, obliterating his prostate, desperate to release nis clutch. Nis hands traveled over his torso, mainly to hold him close as his ass was obliterated. His cock was getting the most wonderful treatment at the same time, so close to those sharp teeth. He threw his head back and panted, so close to screaming but not quite there yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming!” Ne hissed into his shoulder, “I’m—!” Ne shrieked as nis eggs pushed through, stretching Remus and pushing past his prostate. He keened as egg after egg pushed into him, weighing heavily in his belly. He ran his hand over the growing bulge and keened. This should have made him cum. He was overwhelmed by the constantly mounting sensations that built up with each egg. He was ready to pass out when ne finished depositing the first part of nis clutch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Round two.” Erica snarled in his ear and began nis brutal assault again. Remus screamed as a trickle of drool escaped into the water. At least Areli had the decency to stop sucking his cock. It took even less time for Erica to deposit nis next set of eggs, and one more to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time ne pulled out, nis belly was smaller, empty. Remus was stretched and bulging, over stimulated by the number of eggs inside of him. The pressure and weight were maddening and he just wanted to cum already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will be much quicker, I promise,” Areli said, taking Erica’s place, fucking into him much more gently. Xe nibbled and licked at his neck, rubbing his chest as xe thrust into that abused hole. Erica was too winded to help, and Remus was more than okay with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so dizzy he couldn’t focus on xir moaning and groaning or nym gasping to come down from nis high. His blood pounded in his ears and his vision was fuzzy. He felt the first rush of cum before he registered the loud cry in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dragon Witch scowled, watching the scene overhead. This was supposed to work, two merfolk were using him! Two! When Areli came a second time, her attention snapped to E, who was focused on holding the blob of water up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward, I don’t appreciate cheating,” Queen Milicent snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my name, you’re the one cheating and losing!” E shot back, shaking from the exertion, “If I had anything to do with Remus’ erectile dysfunction I wouldn’t be holding this up!” She gritted her teeth and kept her eyes on the water. One slip could be the end of three lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Areli cried for the third time, filling Remus to the brim, making him scream. Elizabeth let out a long sigh and lowered the water blob back into the lake. Milicent snarled and vanished, unable to stand yet another loss. Elizabeth didn’t particularly care about her mother’s fit, not when Remus looked like he would pass out in the merpeople’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The eggs should come out one at a time, they won’t stay in him,” Erica said nervously, “Did I go too far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you two are fine. I am going to use my magic to safely move your eggs to a nesting ground. He will be alright as will your guppies,” Elizabeth said kindly. The merfolk nodded their consent and Elizabeth waved her wand, sending the eggs to a nest and bringing Remus’ belly back to its usual size. By the time she looked up from her dizzy friend, the pair had vanished underwater again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus are you alright?” Elizabeth asked and pulled him ashore. Remus shook his head and broke down in tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much, keeps building, too much! Everything’s racing around my skull and old bones are being unearthed!” he sobbed. Elizabeth ran a hand through his hair and cast another spell to numb his body until he could cum. The mental strain was something magic couldn’t fix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” a voice Remus recognized called out to the duo from the trees. Elizabeth bristled, but relaxed at the sight of a rather flaccid werewolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physically, yes,” Elizabeth sighed as the sobs quieted, “Emotionally, no. And I’m not sure what to do.” The werewolf approached them and his face twisted in concern. He knelt by Remus and picked him up, cradling him to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Can I—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the code, you may, granted he is safe at home before the full moon passes,” Elizabeth responded and stood, “Thank you.” The wolf nodded once and she vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Prince Remus,” Virgil cooed, “it’s gonna be alright. You’re safe now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurts,” Remus whimpered, “everything is coming at me. I’m a horrible person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Virgil quieted him and pressed a finger to his lips, “You are a good person who’s a little rough around the edges. You don’t hurt people who don’t deserve it and you care about your kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I let him die, I watched him die,” Remus whimpered, “And I can’t change that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Marcus. He fell and—and—I did nothing to save him!” Remus broke down completely and sobbed into Virgil’s fur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident. Fear to act doesn’t make you a murderer or a coward,” Virgil hummed and stood, carrying Remus and gathering his clothes, “It makes you human. Feeling makes you human. And you’re safe to be as human as you need to be, I’ve got you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t—Don’t let go,” Remus sniffed as his vision faded to black. Virgil pouted and brushed the hair out of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never letting go, Reek. It will all be okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Cave of Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>We interrupt this smut fest to bring you a dose of hurt/comfort</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus woke up in a familiar cave. He remembered passing out in a werewolf's arms and then nothing. He snuggled into the soft bedding and curled the blanket around him. He was sore, tired, and felt like utter shit. The bread and jam situated next to the bed with his clothes and a pitcher of water wasn't as appealing as it should have been, but his stomach disagreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up and ate his food, looking at the light shining in the cave. He couldn't tell if it was dawn or dusk but he really didn't care. At least he could tell that this werewolf was the one he met a month ago and he was a good pup. He even managed to find Remus' favorite jam—blackberry pomegranate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drank half of the pitcher of water and curled the blanket around him and the light faded and the full moon illuminated the cave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Prince Remus?" a deep growl rumbled at the mouth of the cave. Remus whined and curled into himself further. No matter how gentle this puppy was, he didn't want to see him in all of his glory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was relieved when the sexy werewolf came in wearing a robe, one of the simple black robes Elizabeth had for her guards and servants. He was covered, even if his chest was somewhat exposed, but that was okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, you're awake," the wolf said and wrapped another blanket around his shoulders, "and you ate. Do you need anything else to eat?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Remus grumbled, "Thank you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I get you anything?" The werewolf asked and sat down next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you can find Virgil, he's one of my people. His cuddles are really warm." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was out looking for him all day," the werewolf lied, "but if you need to cuddle I'm just as good as him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not likely," Remus huffed and climbed into the werewolf's lap, snuggling into his chest, "Virgil is soft and warm and he has pillow tiddies that makes it comfier to listen to his heartbeat." Virgil was internally screaming as he wrapped his arms around his prince and held him close. The poor thing was shaking in his arms and curling his knees to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I tell you anything last night?" Remus mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"King Marcus is dead and you couldn't save him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't tell you what happened, did I?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. And you don't have to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was only planning on telling one person. I guess two isn't so bad," Remus laughed bitterly, "if I ever get the chance." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, you'll get your chance. For now, you can rest." Virgil said and licked his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was back when I was sixteen. I was just patrolling the forest with my father. He told me we were just keeping an eye on the border. I believed him. I should have known better." Remus wiped his eyes and shook his head to fight off the tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We ran into a cervitaur and his fawn. The kid ran and hid in the trees and the dad got defensive. Dad got into a fight with him and it got physical. I didn't know what to do, who I should help. I was just a kid." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, you're not in the trees, you're in my arms in a cave," Virgil cooed and gently rocked him like a baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was a coward. Dad had a knife to the cervitaur's throat. I got up the nerve and shoved him away, leaving the stag with a shallow gash that would heal. And did. Stag boy ran off, dad was on the ground, getting up. And all of a sudden the ground beneath him caved." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The ground caved in?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, into a deep hole with yellow fire,” Remus shuddered and let new found tears trickle down his face, “A burning golden blaze.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saved that cervitaur’s life, you saved a fawn’s dad, you didn’t cause the ground to open up, and you didn’t light that fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I pushed him to that spot, I didn’t try to pull him out because of the fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was this after he killed that dragon?” the werewolf asked and licked away his tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After,” Remus whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then maybe it was the dragon getting revenge from beyond the grave. I wouldn’t put it past King Edward,” Virgil mused and rubbed Remus’ arm soothingly. Remus blinked, never having thought of that before. King Edward was gifted with magic, he could have hexed his own death, avenged himself. But if he did, then Remus agreed to kill his brother (if he lost the bet) over nothing at that point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke down, clinging to the werewolf’s cloak, burying his face in that soft patch of fur. Virgil pouted and held him close, running his hand on the prince’s back. The horrible sobs that echoed in the cave broke his heart. Remus had never been one to break like this. Sure he could be angry and fly off the handle, or laugh and laugh as he destroyed whatever was in his way, but tears? It was too heartwrenching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be alright, Prince Remus. It will be okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Like a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That drop was the absolute worst, Remus decided after sobbing his heart out in the arms of a werewolf. The morning after, the werewolf was gone, but at least Virgil was at the castle to scold him for being out so long, even if the scolding was far more mild than he was used to. He kinda wanted Virgil to yell at him, he was still pent up and some harsh words would have been the kind of thing he needed to finally cum. Fortunately, it seemed like Virgil had other ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Reek,” Virgil greeted as he carried a tray of food into the prince’s bedroom. Remus sat up on his bed, definitely not fantasizing about Virgil riding his face, and beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can set that on the desk, Virge. Thanks for bringing it, I really don’t feel like dealing with Roman,” he said with a forced smile. Virgil raised an eyebrow, but did what Remus asked. He could tell there was something off, but he couldn’t really say that he knew about Remus’ breakdown the night before. Remus' scent was driving Virge insane and the wolf side of him was ready to pounce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else or should I go?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unbind. It’s not safe to keep that thing on too long,” Remus said, “And—” he was going to say that Virgil could go back to his room to do that if he wanted, but those words died in his throat. Virgil took off his shirt and was peeling the binder off. If boobs made Remus feel better, then it was worth a little additional arousal. He was glad he situated his cock so it wouldn't be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're—here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can go somewhere else if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Remus yelped, "I mean you can stay. I didn't think you would. Especially since I always want to touch." Virgil tossed his binder to the ground and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind. You seem out of it, so whatever helps, right?” he didn’t look Remus in the eye, but he was blushing down to his shoulders. Remus was internally screaming. This was too good to be true! He might even get lucky enough to get Virgil to kiss him, on the mouth! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I can touch?” Remus asked hopefully. Virgil nodded and carefully straddled his lap. He could smell the arousal before he noticed Remus was hard. If he weren’t just a servant, or Remus weren’t a prince, he might have commented on how cute it was that Remus was so excited already. He placed his hands on Remus’ shoulders and smirked, despite looking like a tomato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch as much as you want,” Virgil said, “just don’t get into my pants." Remus reverently cupped the sides of his breasts and rolled them tentatively. Virgil bit his lip and averted his gaze, but he was relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this okay?" Remus asked anyway. Virgil laughed airly and guided his hands so his palms covered his nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why so shy? That's my job. It's okay," he licked his lips and leaned closer. Remus swallowed thickly and lightly squeezed the supple flesh in his hands, shivering at the soft moan that escaped Virgil's lips. Virgil could smell how much it affected him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Virge—" Remus breathed, not sure what to say. He wanted to say so many things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus, play with my tits," Virgil ordered, sending a wave of heat through Remus, "Play with them or let go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus squeezed harder and rolled them roughly, ripping a pleasant growl from Virgil. Remus could get used to that sound, and it made his cock throb. He kept at it, kneading those tiddies and pulling more beautiful noises from the man above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you can do better than that, Ree," Virgil purred, "You like to run your mouth, put it to a better use." Remus' eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're serious?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. The only limit I have is nothing below </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> belt." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you're a footman, not a concubine. I don't want to do anything if you're just trying to make me feel better. If you don't want to—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus, I'm not doing anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> because you feel like shit. I'm horny and I want you." Virgil said and ran his hands down Remus' chest, "If you don't want me to—" He gasped when Remus cut him off by latching onto a nipple and sucking on it, pinching and pulling on the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laved his tongue over the puffy pink bud, flicking it and dragging his teeth over it as he suckled. Virgil gripped his shoulders as Remus tugged and twisted his other nipple. Remus didn't need to know just how wet he was making Virgil, his moans should have been enough of a clue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil trailed his hands to Remus' waistband and asked, "Can I?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, yes!" Remus gasped. Virgil dipped his hand below Remus' waistband and rubbed his hard, throbbing length. He didn't even get it out of his pants before Remus came. Hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil pulled his hand out and stumbled back as Remus convulsed, filling his pants with hot sticky cum. He screamed as the force of seven orgasms ripped through him. And then he passed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil checked his pulse and tucked him in before putting on his shirt and leaving, half-hoping Remus would think it was all a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that half-hope was reality. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Angst? In my fic? surprise!</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Gentlemen, as you know, over the past two months, werewolf attacks on farms have increased. Livestock losses are enough of a struggle to deal with, but we need to deal with this problem as soon as possible. The full moon is upon us and we must act now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will make an announcement that all werewolves, and those suspected of being werewolves must leave the kingdom before the full moon. Farmers will be armed with silver weaponry to take care of any dissenters. Hopefully it doesn’t come to that.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Remus wasn't his usual self when he arrived at the forest meeting place, not after that horrible meeting a week ago. He was even less okay after that dream he had nearly two weeks prior. It had to be a dream, Virgil was too forward, too at ease for it to have happened. But it was clawing at the back of his mind so much he couldn't look at Virgil without wanting him so badly. He was down to fuck but just barely, unless he was going to fuck Virgil and prove he wasn’t dreaming. But the challenge presented would be great, considering that only one person showed up at the meeting place and Virgil wasn’t part of the challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the occasion, Lizard?" Remus asked and leaned against a tree. Elizabeth shook her head and sighed. That was not a good sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The original challenger was slain this morning. A cousin of mine who deserved it, rotten gold hoarding bastard. Mother was adamant that we don't forfeit tonight, so I am the challenger." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I actually going to have sex with you?" Remus pouted, "Because I know you don't want my rockin bod and I am really not feeling it, not with Roman’s latest order." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I can fill this—" she held up a sheepskin condom, "—with three loads, you don't have to enter me or vice versa. But I need to look like I was fucked." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's gotta have some magicy stuff to keep tabs." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which of us has been performing the advanced magic this entire time?" Elizabeth scoffed, "She's weak and growing weaker the longer she goes without my father to lay with her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So she just needs you to cum in that three times?" Remus asked dumbly, concocting a plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, as I said before." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you magic little Pattycake here and make up some bs situation?" Remus pressed and twirled his mustache around his finger. Elizabeth pouted and thought to herself. If she said she needed it for a potion for her garden she could get away with it, and she had just the spell to make it work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go back to Scildmon and tell her I need her help for a gardening potion. Mention the implications. I will arrive shortly after you. If she doesn't agree to help, I'll take care of it myself, though I don't think it will be as convincing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pat would totally help! She's been pent up all day!" Remus laughed, "See you soon!"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Oh gods! Virgil!" Pat keened, "Keep going! Right there! Right there!" She rolled her hips over Virgil's face, arching as her cunt twitched. Slick rolled down her legs onto Virgil's face while he held her steady by her thighs. He tapped her leg twice, in need of air, expecting her to lift her hips for a moment. Instead she came and lurched forward away from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, how many times was that?" Pat gasped as her pussy throbbed and leaked down her legs. Virgil caught his breath and licked his lips clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Five," he answered airily, "You good yet? Your heats are intense!" Pat flushed and shook her head embarrassedly. She really couldn't help it. Virgil rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a problem, I’ve got everything packed. I just need to make it look like I had another reason to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have to? You spend your cycles in the forest away from the town, no one would have to find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the rest of the staff suspects it, they can’t prove anything without taking off my pants, but they don’t need proof, just an axe or a sword tipped with silver. I have to leave. But I can be useful while I’m still here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re more than useful, you’re part of this wacky little family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t stay. And I can’t argue fairly when your scent is this potent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it if I’m a frisky kitty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit down again when you're—" he paused when he heard a familiar step of footsteps nearing. Remus was supposed to be out like always. Not good! Virgil couldn't be seen like this! Not by Remus! Pat couldn't be seen like this! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Under the bed, quick!" Pat hissed and grabbed her sheet to cover herself. She got up as Virge hid, lucky that she had a bed skirt. She made sure she was covered and opened the door a crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prince Remus!" she gasped, "What brings you here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a request for you from Liz," he shrugged, "She needs some dragon spunc for a gardening potion and she needs some help getting it if you catch my drift." He peeked into the room and noticed her lack of attire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like you're ready for that kind of thing!" he chuckled, "So? Whaddya think?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be ready for her in five minutes," Pat said, though I doubt my bed is the best for a princess. I can get dressed and go wherever she needs me." She was trying to give Virgil a chance to escape but luck was not on her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need! I'll send her up in five!" Remus cheered, "Thanks Pattycake!" And then he ran off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's safe." she said as Virge emerged from under the bed. He brushed off his shirt and said, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like you don't need my help anymore." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope! But thank you so much for helping in the first place! Especially with you leaving even if you shouldn't," she said, "You better hurry while the coast is clear." He nodded and hurried out of the room, leaving Pat dripping with anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked down the hall, inconspicuously, and turned a corner. He was more relaxed when he could claim he left his own room. That's when he spotted them. Elizabeth saw him first and smirked wickedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus, I can find her myself. You have other business to attend to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus froze with nowhere to run and an angry footman closing in on him as Elizabeth walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't do my fucking job if you're avoiding me," Virgil snapped, "What is your problem?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not avoiding you—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit! If you want me gone just fire me!" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because Roman is kicking me out anyway!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I'm not avoiding you because you did something wrong! I don't want to make things super awkward because I want to bury my face in your cunt and you don't want that!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you can't even stand to be in the same room as me? That's how sex-driven you are?" Tears stung his eyes as he used his own fear to burn this bridge. It was a bridge he had to burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I don't want to hurt you Virgil! I just need space for a while!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Space? I’m your footman, I’m not paid to give you space! If I can’t even do my damn job, I quit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be out of the castle by morning,” he huffed and stormed off to his bedroom, not letting Remus see him cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stared after him and fought back the urge to cry himself. This couldn’t be happening. This was a nightmare to make up for that wonderful dream.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>Remember how this was supposed to be a fic about Remus getting his ass railed by different monsters? Those were the good ol days</i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Flighty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was bad when Roman was concerned about Remus. He was constantly moping and miserable without Virgil around. He refused to hire a new footman in his place, not that the footman would have much to do when the mustachioed prince was doing everything for himself. He didn’t want to be waited on hand and foot, it made him wish that Virgil were there, and doing things for himself was a distraction he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus,” Roman said as they relaxed in the castle study, surrounded by books and maps, “Please talk to me. What happened? Talking about it helps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus glanced up from the book he was reading, The Aeneid, and set the book beside him on his couch to stare at Roman like he was nuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to say? Virgil left. It’s my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There has to be more to it than that. It’s been a month, tell me what’s wrong,” Roman goaded and flashed his best puppy-dog eyes. No one could resist their charm, not even Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him that I wanted to fuck him, but I knew he didn’t want that so I was trying to distance myself. He told me if he couldn’t do his job he quit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There has to be more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He basically told me I’m a horny bastard who couldn’t keep it in my pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what he said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but it’s what I got from it. You didn’t see his eyes Ro. He thinks I only want his body,” Remus slumped over and shook his head, “That everything I’ve done up to that point was a ploy to get in his pants. I mean, yeah that’s one of those goals I never thought I’d reach, but I love him, I love him so much it hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re just sitting here, not looking for him?” Roman scoffed incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think he wants me to find him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I know he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not ready to face him. Besides, I’m fine. I can do my own stuff, I have a regular fuckbuddy, I don’t need to be ready yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am giving you a month before I kick you out so you can find him. You’re an absolute mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One and a half." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine but I am holding you to it."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Remus was good at acting like nothing was wrong when he went to the usual meeting place. He hoped that Elizabeth and the Queen would spare him the rant about the new subjects again. It wasn’t his decision! He was fortunate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your challenger tonight is, Bea,” the Dragon Witch said and motioned the creature behind E forward. She was a harpy with long legs and an enlarged body of a golden eagle. She had thick eyebrows to match her large eyes, and an overall cute face framed by dark hair and feathers. Her wings were impressive and Remus honed in on them, they were going to be the most sensitive areas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do those talons do?” he jeered. Bea rolled her neck and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feisty! I like it!" Remus laughed and shucked his shirt and pants aside, "Come and get me birdie!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bea lifted off and swooped down pinning Remus to the ground by his arms. Those razor sharp talons could probably slice his arms off. His cock twitched to life at the thrilling thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without much ceremony, Bea lowered her hips and took his half-hard length into her cloaca. The tight walls clenching around him brought Remus to full hardness quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, birdie wants to be in charge? How cute!" Remus jeered, only to get a talon grip around his neck. As if he could get any harder! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a filthy whore who needs to learn some manners!" Bea snarled as she rode him slowly. It was an interesting tactic, teasing him instead of getting to the good part. Interesting but not nearly as fun as it could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw but manners are boring!" Remus laughed, just to show that her trick wasn't working, "How about you let me show you how it's done, and I won't enforce manners for you, Chickadee?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snarled and released his throat, slamming her hips down faster. He decided he wasn't in the mood for games, and Remus met her thrusts, picking up the pace until she had to release his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tight heat engulfing him wasn't something he'd write home about, even if his home were a brothel, but he was making Bea scream and flutter her wings. Clearly she was not used to this kind of sex, but she was enjoying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bea squawked when she came, squeezing Remus and covering his cock with a rush of fluids that he was glad he couldn’t see. She was breathing heavily and fairly dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, she’s going to pass out before she reaches three. Is there anything in the agreement about this?” Elizabeth asked, already aware that if their champion lost consciousness before meeting the requirements, Remus would be the victor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, yes. Cast a spell so that she doesn’t faint,” the queen ordered. Elizabeth, while more than capable and skilled in that area, pouted and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t had practice, what if I accidentally kill her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward, cast the spell now!” the queen snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not my name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cast it!” she commanded. Elizabeth squared her shoulders and rolled her neck, she would cast a spell alright. She drew her wand and flicked her wrist elegantly. The poor harpy still situated on Remus yelped and fell limp on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” Elizabeth gasped and hurried over, knowing full well that Bea was still alive. She skidded to a halt by Remus and checked Bea’s pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s alive! I told you I’m not practiced with these spells!” Elizabeth yelped, feigning innocence like a champ. She sighed as her mother’s scales turned bright red and the queen disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little help here!” Remus grumbled, crushed under the weight of a full-grown harpy. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and transported Bea to her nest. As an added courtesy, she cleaned the waste fluid from Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One hole creatures are a definite no. Even I have limits!” Remus grunted and sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wants his head more than ever. I can’t impose limits with her,” Elizabeth sighed, “With that werewolf ban, the forest is full of new faces and there’s so much paperwork to do registering everyone. I know Marcus would have had them killed. I am far more opposed to that than paperwork, so thank you for convincing Roman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, he did that on his own. I was stunned into silence. He really cares, but I think if he knew you were the princess of Buncheyll specifically, he would have fought the council a lot more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would reveal that I wasn’t born a princess and that my mother wants him dead. I’m waiting for the right time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He offered you a room in the castle. It’s the right time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time we meet, we can discuss this. For now, go home and rest. You look dreadful.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Webs We Weave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus was not exactly sure how to feel about his predicament. Being bound by spider webs, naked in the woods, with a Jorōgumo sitting on his face wasn't a bad thing, far from it. He had no problem delving his tongue into those drenched folds, lapping away at her slick. But he physically wasn't performing well anymore, not since Virgil left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, just like that!" she gasped and rolled her hips, chasing the high his tongue brought. The lithe spider woman arched and cried out, throwing her dark hair over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queen Millicent and Elizabeth shared a look. With no hypnosis involved, it was clear that she was only interested in getting herself off. It wasn't a problem for Elizabeth. Millicent could try to order her around, but it's best not to piss off someone who was usually a giant spider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" the spider woman cried when Remus cut the crap and sucked on her clit, batting it with his tongue. The trembling thighs on either side of his head and the rush of slick that coated his face were enough of a sign that she had one strike against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't stop!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn Sayaka, been a while?" Remus jeered and licked a stripe up her cunt. She keened and jolted forward, letting four spindly appendages extend from her back to help her balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and put that mouth to work!" she hissed and leaned back, burying his face in her cunt again. Remus smirked and took it in stride, tormenting her throbbing clit to make strike two quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh! Shit! Eat that pussy, bitch!" she hissed and grabbed his cock. He moaned softly and sucked on her lips, teasing his tongue into her folds. The more she stroked him, the faster his mouth worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came again, all too soon for the Dragon Witch's liking. Worse yet, she let go of his cock and ground against his face, overstimulating herself on his tongue. It only took a few minutes before she came again. Strike three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus could think of only one time he was more miserable about not cumming. Sayaka got up and transformed, cutting her webs and scampered off lest she deal with her queen's ire. The queen was quick to leave as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are plenty of werewolves here now. I suggest you find one for help with that," Elizabeth said before vanishing. Remus knew just the pup!</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The cave was his home now, and it wasn't so bad. He could hide most of his stuff in the back where no one could find it, there was a spring back there, and he could gather his own food. All Virgil was missing were his friends and family. And boy did he miss them! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat on a rock at the mouth of his cave and stared at the stars. They never changed across some unclear border. They were the same for him as they were for Pat and Roman and Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears perked up as someone drew nearer. He could smell their arousal and something incredibly familiar. His tail wagged rapidly when he saw Remus approaching the cave and he had to fight the urge to tackle him to the ground and lick his face like some puppy. He was a mature werewolf, thank you very much! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Couldn't stay away, huh?" Weregil jeered when Remus was close enough to hear him. A little cockiness went a long way. Remus laughed, still waltzing toward him, with the biggest smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I say? It's hard knot to cum for you!" Remus teased and wiggled his eyebrows. Wolfboy snickered and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're here for some help, right?" Weregil growled, sending the right amount of heat to Remus' core. The prince shucked his pants aside and crawled into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want my ass destroyed and I want you to make it happen, big boy," he teased and ran his fingers over the wolf's chest, "I know you want that too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you say that?" the werewolf jeered and ran his claws up and down Remus' back. He licked his lips and growled in his throat when Remus thrust his hips to grind their cocks together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That. I want you to fuck me with that big, hard cock. Make me your slutty little princess and I'll make sure you feel like a king." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A king? Why not a god? By the time I'm through with you, you'll be worshipping my cock," Weregil teased and clawed his ass cheeks. Remus moaned softly and kissed his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, I'll worship you and your cock if you fuck me hard enough," Remus countered, letting his hands trace over the panes of muscle that pointed to the knot he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weregil huffed and picked him up, placing him on the rock on his hands and knees. He knelt behind Remus and kneaded that bubble butt roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have to cum from my tongue first," the wolf snarled and spread his cheeks. Remus peek over his shoulder with a lustful gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eating my ass? Aren't you a dirty—ah!" he said just as the werewolf licked from his balls up his crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" the wolf jeered, "Was my slutty princess about to tease me for wanting to devour his fat ass?" He didn't wait for a response, going back to lap at his hole and tease the rim. Anything to keep those cries and groans spilling from his prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, Sir!" Remus groaned and rolled his hips, bouncing his cheeks up and down around the werewolf's muzzle. His cock was throbbing and red, leaking steadily onto the rock. It had been too long since he got eaten like this! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weregil smacked his ass and clawed into those cheeks, not ready to give up his treat yet. That tongue worked dark magic on Remus, teased him and slicked him up so good. His pucker was twitching deliciously and he would be ready for the main event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! Fuck! Oh Fuck!" Remus wailed as his hips spasmed and he came, shooting jet after jet of cum beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His werewolf flipped him over and lapped up any cum left on his cock while Remus was in a daze. It was a delicious salty nectar that made Weregil want more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me!" Remus gasped and sat up, reaching for the knotted dick he craved. Weregil pushed his hands away and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Princesses have manners. If you ask nicely, I'll pin you to the wall and fuck you til you take my knot." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please! Please pin me to the wall and have your way with me! I need you so bad Sir!" Remus pleaded and clasped his hands in front of him, "Please fuck me, Sir!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf growled in his chest and hoisted Remus up, pinning his back to the wall with a thud. He groaned on impact and hissed at the sight of one monster cock brushing against his slick hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ready, Princess?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gods yes!" Remus groaned. He keened when the wolf pressed the head into him, not stopping until he hit his knot. Remus was hot around him, sucking him in deep and clenching around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Move! Fucking move! I can take it!" Remus cried, "Knot me! Please!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weregil growled and slammed into him at a brutal pace. Remus howled as the werewolf pounded his prostate over and over. He bounced on that thick cock, his own bobbing violently between them and the wolf was clawing into his ass, drawing blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So tight!" the werewolf snarled, baring his teeth, "Such a good cocksleeve!" Remus threw his head back and groaned. That knot was pushing inside and his body was on fire. And then that damn wolf brought his claws to his snout and licked the royal blood off, locking eyes with Remus. Remus was ready to die a very sexy death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Choke me!" Remus demanded, his pup was so close, his knot swelling and throbbing against his walls. He needed more. Lucky for him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf grabbed his neck, pressing on his windpipe. Remus' hands instinctively grabbed at his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each thrust was even more powerful and Remus was dizzy. He choked out a silent scream as he exploded between them and clamped down on the cock filling him. It was too much for the werewolf, and he came, his knot locking in place. He let go of Remus' throat and howled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus caught his breath and licked his lips as his belly expanded from the hot rush of cum that filled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, that was fucking amazing!" Remus cheered tiredly as his werewolf sank to the ground , bringing him down with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I expected nothing less from you," the werewolf chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give yourself some credit, big guy!" Remus laughed airily, “It’s a mutual experience, and you are damn good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only under the full moon,” the werewolf laughed, “But I’m good for cuddles 24/7.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day I am going to prove you wrong about that first part, I’ve decided. Until then, hold me until I can drain my ass.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Hissturbia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Warning: Hemipenis</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman sat in the garden by the rose bush where he and Elizabeth liked to sit and talk. She had sent a message stating she had a prior engagement two weeks ago and he missed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prince Roman?" Pat greeted as she neared his moping form. She missed Elizabeth too but she understood why the princess couldn't be there. She was scared but she had to be brave, for both of the people she loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Pat, I didn't see you there. Is all well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You're brooding, Sire," Pat answered and stood at attention. Roman scooted over, and motioned for her to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for making that obvious,” he chuckled sadly as his guard sat down, “With the date that marks my father’s legal death looming nearer, I will have to take on the crown, I’m the elder twin so it’s my duty and since Remus isn’t getting married, I’m stuck. I’ll be the one making such horrible decisions like that stupid purge all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you would have the power to prevent such actions from being taken. You would be able to override the council and even call for new representatives. You wouldn’t have to ban or hurt anyone,” Pat said, “No one would have to leave their families, no one would have to worry that they might be suspect and lose everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something about the purge that’s bothering you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss Virgil, he left because some of the others on the staff thought he was a werewolf. I don’t like the fear-mongering connected with the decision. What will happen if some other creature causes problems? What if it’s werecats next? Kelpies? Selkies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I was too weak, bending to their wills so easily,” Roman sighed, “Next month I will strike down the order at the next meeting. It wasn’t right, and I knew then that it wasn’t. I’m not fit to rule if I can’t bring myself to make the right choices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s something you can work on, and fix. I believe in you, Prince Roman, even if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pat, how are you so kind to me when you know I can’t give you what you want or need,” he sighed. Pat smiled meekly and placed a hand on his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to believe in yourself. I want you to be happy. I don’t need you to hold me or see me in a romantic light. I need you to be you, the caring leader you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, my friendly feline," Roman smiled softly at her. She went rigid and stared at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pat, I know your father, you purr, I had it figured out for a while. You're a heritage werecat. And I don't plan on sending you away because of that." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are too dear to me to ever banish. Even if you were a naga." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prince Roman," Pat sighed and pulled her hand away, "You need to focus on Elizabeth."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Elizabeth arrived at the meeting spot with her mother and Chand, the naga who would fuck Remus. She was in that stupid prince get up and she was dying to get home and into her favorite dress again. But for the time being she was stuck dealing with this mess. Chand could not be hypnotized and the only way to get him to be prepared for the encounter was a potion, one she hated to have to use. Chand agreed to it, aware that he would die if he failed his task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was there waiting leaning against a tree, in the buff. A quick fuck would be just the thing to ease his mind since he would have to wait to cry to his werewolf about the legal death date looming closer. And when he spotted that serpentine tail on the ground behind the queen he knew he was in for a fun time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Prince Remus—prepared as usual I see," the queen sneered at him. Remus shrugged and smiled lazily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guilty as charged! I have a reputation in these parts, and I’m gonna live up to them!” he hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, you’re the Slut Prince, can we please get this over with?” Elizabeth scoffed and crossed her arms. The queen scowled and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your next challenger is, Chand,” she said and stepped aside for the naga to slither forward. He wasn’t particularly muscular or chubby, and he had a fairly common kind of face, but Remus noticed Chand had the tail of an emerald green pit viper, vibrant and lethal. The horizontal slit on his underbelly was longer than Remus expected as well, and he expected it would be there hiding two dicks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there snake boy!" Remus jeered and stroked his cock for show, "Wanna swallow me whole? I'm a tasty little snack!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus yelped when his legs got yanked from underneath him and he fell on his ass. He glanced at his feet and saw the thinnest part of that tail coiled around his ankles. Then he looked up at the naga towering over him. Oh he was so down to be tossed around like a ragdoll!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hands and knees!" Chand ordered darkly and released his ankles. Remus did as he was told, coming face to crotch with Chand. He stared up at the naga and panted against the slit, his hot breath coaxing both cocks out. He was the perfect slut. And those barbed cocks were enormous!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suck." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus fluttered his lashes with a smirk and dragged his tongue up the left dick. Chand hissed as he gave the right the same treatment. Then, just to prove he was the Slut Prince, the little bastard took both cocks down his throat at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Chand hissed and clawed his hair as he fucked into his throat. Remus happily sucked and swallowed around both lengths, lapping at the heads when they came back into his mouth, and teasing between both cocks when his nose brushed against the naga’s underbelly. There was very little that was more satisfying than sucking a double dick leaking salty precum in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except sucking a double dick leaking precum down his throat </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling the end of that tail rubbing against his hole. Those scales rubbed his cleft just right, making him shiver and moan around both lengths. He sucked harder, teased more, swallowed as best he could—anything to get a flood of cum down his throat before his ass was stretched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chand trembled and roughly fucked into his mouth, cumming with a loud groan. The salty rush that hit his tongue had Remus’ eyes rolling back in his skull. It had been so long since he got a mouthful of cum like this—four months, also known as far too long. He kept sucking as he swallowed every last drop and when Chand was done, he kept sucking to get him hard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a needy whore!” the naga hissed and pushed his tail into Remus. The prince moaned around the cocks, but kept sucking. He could get used to the scales rubbing against his walls, making his cock twitch. He was actually happy for the stretch this time. Two barbed cocks was a lot for his mouth, much more for the other end. He rocked his hips to take that tail deeper while he kept torturing both hard cocks. He wasn’t going to last long, and he had to save Roman’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a tight hole for an insatiable slut!” Chand grunted, shaking from holding back. Remus hummed contentedly and stared up at him with wide, puppy-dog eyes. The innocent schtick would make this snake uncoil!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sure did! Remus was graced with another rush of cum, but he wouldn’t get to swallow it all. Chand pulled out and shot a few ropes of cum across his face. Remus licked his lips and wiggled his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a nice treat! Ready for the main course? I want to feel both of those deep inside me, rubbing against my hot, tight walls, and fucking me until I can’t walk!” Remus purred despite his rasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chand pulled his tail out and used it to lift Remus and turn him around. His gaping hole was ready to be filled, and Chand was not about to disappoint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus cried out and bit his lip as both cocks entered him, the barbed heads brushing against his walls wonderfully. They were slick with his spit and hot, burning his insides deliciously. His own cock twitched once the naga bottomed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus screamed when Chand immediately fell into a brutal pace—fast, hard, and unforgiving. Remus tried to meet every thrust, crying from the overwhelming ecstasy building in his core. Chand was bruising his ass with every thrust, going all the way to the hilt and trying to go farther.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus bit his lip, drawing blood, as he tried desperately to hold back. He was coming undone and the only thing he could think to do besides moan was to clench and unclench around both fat cocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck! FuckFuckFuck!” Chand screamed and unloaded everything into Remus. The prince let go with the onslaught of fluid filling him, and came, screaming as he drained his balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chand pulled out and watched his cum drip down the tired prince’s thighs. He was more than satisfied. The queen, who was watching, was anything but satisfied. She snarled and disappeared like a defeated anime villain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I send you both home?” Elizabeth asked, drawing her wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Your Highness,” Chand said with a bow. Elizabeth waved her wand and sent him back to his home. She looked at the mess of a prince, lying in the dirt and sighed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzy Lizard take me home!” Remus sang like a tone-deaf hatchling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did well, Remus. Go rest and take care of yourself,” she said and waved her wand. Remus could do one of those two things.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Lone Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angst time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elizabeth managed to convince the queen to call off the usual meeting, and with the paperwork piling up, it wasn't hard to do. She swore she understood why her mother might want to kill Roman, but she wouldn’t let that happen. Remus was happy to hear that, since it meant he could visit his friend and talk with him, about anything, just as long as he could feel again. His sex drive was too low to function anyway without Virgil around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arrived at the mouth of the cave to find his werewolf with a bloody muzzle, likely from his dinner, which was fine by Remus. It was certainly hot but not enough to make Remus particularly horny, not this time. He still couldn’t tear his eyes away from the red sheen on his muzzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a wolf, I have to eat," Weregil bristled and wiped his snout as clean as he could with a piece of cloth, "Quit staring." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I'm not really myself today," Remus admitted and sat on the usual rock. Weregil sat next to him and tried to relax, tossing the cloth into the back of the cave with all his other stuff, mainly clothes and a couple books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's on your mind?" he asked Remus, noting how he slouched and couldn’t bring himself to smile, even a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My father's legal death is just over a month away, and Roman is hoping he’ll magically reappear, and you and I know he won’t,” Remus sighed and kicked a random pebble, “Roman is a mess and he's next in line for the crown but he isn't ready, I know he's not, he knows he's not. We both know I would be better in that position." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's stopping you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd have to get married before he does. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> has a fiancee," Remus said with a bitter laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess getting hitched really puts a stopper on the slut prince schtick, huh?" Weregil mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's true, but I don't want to rush into a marriage just to save Roman's ass. I do enough of that as is," Remus answered, staring at the cave floor. His butt still hurt from that naga but he couldn’t care less about it or the rock he was sitting on. Nothing about this situation was comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that the only reason you're down?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My best friend is missing. Life isn't the same without him. He's snarky and funny and he kept me in line for the most part. We could talk for hours about almost anything, even really gross stuff! It sucks so much because I'm a grade-d creep and I know I'm the reason he left." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can you be so sure about that?" the werewolf asked while his ears and tail drooped. He really made Remus feel like he left because of something so integral to his being, didn’t he? He was such a jackass. Virgil winced and carefully wrapped an arm around Remus’ shoulder, giving him every opportunity to push him away. Remus melted into the touch without flinching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm a forward, unhinged, sex-obsessed maniac and I said something that set him off more than usual," Remus said, fighting back ugly sobs. He was crying already and that was enough vulnerability for one day–week–lifetime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, what does he look like? I met a couple people who worked at the castle who had to leave because people thought they were like me," Weregil asked, trying his damnedest to help and keep his secret. He truly hated seeing Remus so broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Virgil is a handsome guy with big brown eyes and nearly-black hair. He has eyebags that never go away, a really soothing voice, and this crooked smile and evil laugh that always brightens my day." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That guy?” Weregil scoffed, trying not to preen or wag his tail, “He said people were suspicious of him ever since he got lucky and fucked like six werewolves at once. I doubt he was trying to get away from you because of anything you did." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't see his face when it happened!” Remus snapped bitterly with tears running down his face, “He was so hurt and offended! I had to be at least part of the problem!" He sobbed and buried his face in the werewolf’s furry chest. Virgil didn’t mind that his fur was getting drenched and covered in snot, he was more worried about Remus and how to fix things as best he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe it hurt him to have to leave you. You said he's your best friend, you're his best friend too." </span>
  <em>
    <span>And so much more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It really did hurt, but Virgil knew he was talking to (and usually fucking) Remus when he stopped by the cave. He couldn’t imagine how hard it was for Remus to not know, to never see Virgil. He really was a total jackass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t change the fact that he’s gone and I might never see him again,” the prince grumbled into his fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will. He’s a lot closer than you think,” the werewolf hummed, debating going back to visit the castle later in the month. It was a risk, but Remus was worth it. If Remus wanted him back for a while, he would happily show his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see him, but I don’t want him to come back if he’ll leave again. I would do everything I could to make him stay and he won’t want that!” Remus sobbed, "If he wants to see me again he'll do it on his own time! I won't push him! I just want him to be content!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really care about him," the werewolf said and wrapped his arms around Remus. Remus nodded and snuggled closer as he shook. Virgil gently stroked his hair, the best way to soothe the prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be alright, you’ll see,” the werewolf cooed and held him close. Letting him cry until he had no more tears to shed. It would be alright.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Shifting Shapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remy is a púca, a type of shape-shifting unseelie fae. I really like púcaí...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The evening was full of surprises, not only was E not there, the challenger wasn’t much of a challenge at all! Remus was almost happy to see Remy of all creatures standing next to Millicent, goat horns polished and sunglasses gone to reveal his beady fae eyes. He was grinning wolfishly at the prince, showing off his razor sharp teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey boo! Ready for round two?” Remy jeered before the queen could introduce him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craving my cock again? I can’t blame you!” Remus laughed. The Dragon Witch groaned and sat on a tree stump gracelessly. Why did she allow Remy to try? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, I could use a little snack like that!" Remy teased and sauntered toward him, swaying his hips and making his robe swish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babe, you know I am anything but little!" Remus shot back, "Or maybe you want a reminder." Remy purred and ran his fingers down Remus' cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gurl, how 'bout you remind me what that fat mouth tastes like first?" Remy cooed and licked his lips. Remus wasted no time wrapping an arm around his shoulders and dragging him down into a violent kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teeth and tongues clashed as Remus assaulted the púca's mouth, trying to steal his breath away. Remy was happy to let Remus guide him back against a tree as long as he could run his long bony fingers over every inch of that prince. He tore the prince's shirt from his torso, unwilling to stop the tango erupting between their lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus had other plans. He broke away panting with a string of spit connecting them. He licked his lips to break it and tugged on Remy's robe to take it off. In a flash it vanished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't move, [REDACTED]" Remus ordered in a sultry whisper that pulled a whine from Remy's lips. He was bound to obey because someone just had to use his real name! Remus knew what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He latched onto his neck, in the one spot that drove Remy mad, and sucked on the skin there, aiming to leave a nasty mark. Remy was never one for staying quiet, and his melody of moans was a testament to that. It only got worse when Remus moved down his neck toward his pulse, marking his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands trailed over Remy's chest, clawing into the trickster's skin, just the way he liked it. Remus bit and sucked marks onto his chest and let his hands go lower, brushing over the fae’s hard cock teasingly to get at his thighs. Remy whined and watched Remus marking his torso, and digging his nails into his sensitive thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dukey, babes!” Remy groaned, “Stop teasing and remind me why I gave you my real name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone doesn’t want to savor the moment!” Remus teased as he got on his knees, “That desperate to get inside this throat.” He lolled his tongue out and panted against Remy’s throbbing, leaking hard-on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’ll shut you up and make things interesting, boo-boo!” Remy retorted playfully, his breathing shallow as Remus’ breath fanned over his cock. The prince’s wicked eyes staring up at him sparkled with mischief. Ooh Remy was throbbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll suck you til you cum, Rems, but I’m not taking any gifts if I can’t swallow your load,” Remus purred and lapped around the entire length. Remy whined as Remus engulfed him, languidly bobbing his head, circling Remy’s shaft with his tongue, and rubbing the head against his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhn—Hun, you sneaky bastard!” Remy groaned, leaking precum into Remus’ eager mouth, “Let me hold on a little longer!” Remus purred and fondled his balls. He was not going easy on Remy and he had two whole loads to milk from this thot before the night was out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horrific screech that filled the air could only be the work of a fae, but it was anything but a battle cry. Remus happily licked away the cum stuck to Remy’s cock and swallowed it all as his púca trembled, unable to collapse without his permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good slut,” Remus jeered and got to his feet, “Are you ready for more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, Dukey,” Remy gasped, “Release me and I’ll be your perfect little whore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Release you? Okay [REDACTED] you can move again. But I think it’s only fair if you release me. These pants are too tight, and you did want a reminder,” Remus jeered and idly ran his fingers between Remy’s cheeks to tease the hole he would demolish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, now that is something I can do!” Remy purred and reached for Remus’ pants. He was quick to pull them down, watching the cock the sprung free bob menacingly. Remy almost forgot how much this trashy prince was packing, and he wanted a taste before anything else. Without warning, he fell to his knees and dragged his tongue from the balls to the head, fluttering his eyes shut at the salty taste of precum and the strangled gasp that escaped Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up, you eager slut!” Remus growled, “And show me that ass!” Remy shot up and spun around with all the elegance and grace of a seelie. He arched his back and wiggled just to get Remus’ undivided attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sure had it! Remus grabbed his hips and slid into the fae with little resistance. As a shapeshifting fairy, getting adjusted was easy, so Remus wasted no time plowing into him, clawing at his sensitive hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy was always so loud, spurring Remus on. He was clawing into the tree and wailing as Remus slammed into his prostate. The only thing missing from this scenario was his infamous dirty talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So—So big! Dukey!" Remy cried, "Fuck me with that huge cock! Ah!—Make me your bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that, slut? Gonna wreck your pretty little ass!” Remus growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fu—Fuck yeah! Wreck my ass! Make it yours! Ooh—make me cum on your cock Dukey! I want to feel you throbbing against my walls! Make me cum without touching my dick! Please!” Remy moaned. Remus angled his hips and moved even faster, ramming into Remy and making him scream. The poor thing was shaking and wailing like a good whore. His cock bobbed beneath him, red, hard, and throbbing. Remus slapped his ass  and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dukey!” Remy howled, cumming on the ground beneath them. He was quick to loosen up as Remus kept going, but his legs were trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods! Dukey, fuck! Keep fucking me like that! Own me! Pull my hair and tell me what a dirty slut I am!” Remy wailed as pleasured tears filled his eyes. Remus obliged, yanking his head back to whisper in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my dirty little slut. No one else can fuck you like I can,” Remus snarled, “A good cocksleeve ready to be my cumdumpster, bet you want more than one load inside you, don’t you slut?” He licked the shell of Remy’s ear for good measure and nibbled it while Remy groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Fuck yes! Make me your cumdumpster! Ooh I need your cum, Dukey, I need it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you need it, you rotten whore, you can’t go a day without taking a few loads, can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Sir! Oh god, so good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, boo, no one gives it to you like I do—no one—no one else can wreck you like me!” Remus snarled, losing his rhythm. He wasn’t too concerned since Remy was ready to break at any second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum on my cock and I’ll give you a nice thick creamy load, slut. Suck me in deep so I can fill you!” Remus purred and ran his tongue down Remy’s neck, latching on to his neck to suck another mark onto his skin. It was overkill for the poor trembling thot who was so close to cumming again, but overkill was just how Remy liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Fuck! Ooh gods! Dukey, I’m gonna—I’m—” Remy shouted before screaming, clamping down on Remus and cumming hard, draining his balls. The new tightness was too much for Remus and he came, biting Remy’s shoulder and filling him. He pulled out to watch his cum run down Remy’s trembling thighs and noticed the Dragon Witch vanish out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babes. That was incredible!” Remy gasped, “A good last hurrah as a bachelor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting hitched?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To Andy. It’s an open relationship, but we’re like extra official. Liz is probs working on the paperwork now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations!” Remus said with a genuine, albeit sad smile. He wished he had a specific snarky edgelord who wanted to marry him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Elizabeth breathed and held up a chalice full of a potion in her bedroom. She brought the sickening blue liquid to her lips and drank every last drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden pain swept over her, and she lost control of her limbs, dropping the cup, falling to her knees on the stone cold floor. She bit back a shriek as the potion took effect. She had one final incantation she had to make before the pain subsided.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The heart of a prince, a token from a lover, tears from a kindred spirit, and horn from a minotaur. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the soul and body are not aligned, I call upon the earth to ground me, the winds to whisk away the assumptions, the water to wash away the lies, and the fire to reignite my being! I am Elizabeth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, she passed out. The deed was done.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Fairytail Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman had the ban lifted, which would mean paperwork for both kingdoms involved, and Remus was more than just a little pissed. The Dragon Witch didn't show up for the usual meeting and he was horny, desperate for that kind of touch, but that wasn't all he craved. He wanted to find Virgil before Roman kicked him out to do just that. The man was still missing, probably going after his own werewolf fuckbuddy or lover. That's what it had to be—every full moon he was gone before, ever since his encounter. With no obvious bite marks, it had to be that! And it was something Remus could understand after getting a taste. Remus was still jealous, but more importantly, he still truly missed having Virgil around and wanted him back.</p><p>Remus wandered to the cave and sat on a long rock in front of the entrance. He wasn't stupid, he could hear the shuffling and snarling. He was down for a little unplanned puppy action with his own secret werewolf fuckbuddy. And maybe after the werewolf could give him more details about where Virgil was and who he was with.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing here?" the wolf in the cave growled. Remus shivered at the deep rumbling in his voice and spun around to face him. </p><p>"Well I think I'm sitting here, taking a break from trying to find the man of my dreams or a quick fuck. Why are you hiding in this cave again? Scared someone else will find that bod and want a ride?" The werewolf was definitely a sight for sore eyes—toned muscles, a broad, full chest, hard cock.</p><p>"Man of your dreams? The Slut Prince?" </p><p>"Wow rude," Remus scoffed, "I sleep around but I still have feelings! I'm in love with a guy who doesn't want me, he wants my brother, can't have him, and probably has a werewolf partner by now." </p><p>"Why didn't you say something?" the wolfman asked and sat next to him, making it hard to ignore his cock. The wolf could smell his arousal and he was holding back using all his restraint.</p><p>"I didn't want to scare him away, and I don't want to do it again. I haven’t seen him since the right before the purge. I have that reputation and I come off strongly, and I don’t need that making a mess of things. I don't care if it hurts me, I need him in my life somehow and saying 'I'm in love with you and I don't care about class differences, I care about you,' would ruin everything if I could fix things. He's always so careful considering his build and I can't just make him take a risk like that because I want him, and I want him so bad." </p><p>"Sounds like a total idiot for not trusting you," the wolf said sadly, "I know how you feel." </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Yeah, I love a guy who would use me and toss me aside for the next fuck. He gets around and he's in love with someone else. I can't be with him with this curse because even if I'm tame now I could lose control and hurt him. I can’t even see him during the safe times because someone would get suspicious and kill me with something silver. Even if I'm nothing more than a friend to him, I miss him. Everything about him just—" the werewolf groaned as his cock twitched and bobbed as he thought about this guy. Remus licked his lips and pitied the poor fuck who wasn't interested in this hulking hunk of a wolf!</p><p>"Need help with that?" he offered, "You can pretend I'm the guy you want if that'll help you get off this time."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that it's werewolf code for me to help <em> you </em> get off, since you reek. You can pretend you're with your guy as long as the knotted dick doesn't get in the way," the wolf teased with a hint of sadness in his voice.</p><p>"I'm the slut prince! You know I can handle your knot, big boy! And I mean big!" </p><p>"You can get a taste too," the werewolf said and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him to hover over his cock, "Get it nice and wet and I'll let you know how good it stretches needy little whores like you."</p><p>Remus shivered and took the head into his mouth, stretching his lips around the fat throbbing cock. He lapped at the head and drank in the salty taste of precum. The wolf growled as he took more in, bobbing his head and stroking the rest with his hand. </p><p>"What a good boy, taking my cock so well!" the werewolf snarled and slapped his toy's ass. Remus moaned around the length and closed his eyes. He could imagine that he was sucking on a toy strapped to Virgil's hips, pretend that the hand coming down on his ass rhythmically was Virgil's. He could let himself go and get fucked thoroughly while his mind wandered without shame.</p><p>"God do you know how perfect your ass is? I can't wait to watch it bounce while I fuck you!" the werewolf growled and tore the prince's pants off, tossing them aside and releasing Remus' hard-on. He teased his hole with a finger, mindful of his claws, and licked the curve of his cheek. Remus mewled around the length and rocked back against the teasing digit. </p><p>"Not yet, slut!" the werewolf laughed before growling softly and spanking him harder. Remus keened and bobbed his head faster as his cock throbbed. That's when the werewolf noticed his dick was craving attention. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked it lazily.</p><p>"Oh now this is something I want inside of me," the wolf snarled, making Remus whimper and tease the cock in his mouth more. With the wolf's permission, he tried to picture Virgil stroking his cock, gazing at him with sultry eyes, saying everything the wolf said. </p><p>"I would love to ride this fat cock, stretching me and filling me. Have you take me from behind to try and claim me—I bet you could go for hours." </p><p>Remus was shaking and rolling his hips into the touch. He was so close!</p><p>"I want your hands running all over me, I want you to feel every inch of me when I take every inch of you, Remus," the wolf said. Remus arched back and groaned as he came. The way his name sounded on the werewolf's lips was too hot, and to think about Virgil saying it with the same inflection was too much. </p><p>"Are you satisfied?" </p><p>"Fuck no!" Remus laughed and got up, straddling the wolf's lap, "I need that knot and I need you to keep talking!" </p><p>"Beg for it," the wolf ordered and grabbed his hips, keeping him from sinking onto his cock. Remus pouted at him and crossed his arms. </p><p>"Princes don't beg." </p><p>"Dirty sluts who want cock do, crown or no crown, Princess." </p><p>"I'm not begging!" Remus huffed. The wolf shrugged and ground Remus against his hard length. The prince shivered, wanting nothing more than to be stretched by that thick monster of a cock. </p><p>"Have it your way, I can get off without going into that tight hole. Grinding against your fat ass is enough," wolfboy hummed, "Mm but I would rather fuck you til you see stars, knot you, and lick all of my cum up as it drains out of you." Remus moaned softly, losing his mind from the ideas and the throbbing heat brushing past where he needed it. </p><p>"Please! Please give me your knot, Sir! I need it, I need you inside me Vi—Sir!" Remus pleaded and draped his arms around the wolf's shoulders, "Please Sir, I'll be a good boy!" </p><p>"Yes, you will," the wolf jeered and licked his face, "Go ahead, pretty boy, take your time." Remus kissed his nose and sank down. He cried out as he took in that cock. It was so wide and hot and slick. He was definitely not as ready as he thought, but dammit if he didn't love the burn. </p><p>"Fuck," the wolf grunted, "take it easy—so tight—don't overdo it." </p><p>"I wanna feel you, Sir, your cock is huge—so good!" Remus whined with tears in his eyes. The werewolf ground his teeth, trying to hold still as he was engulfed and burning from the inside. He needed more but he was not about to hurt Remus. </p><p>"Such a good boy," he growled and grabbed Remus' wet cock to help him out. Remus whined as his werewolf licked his neck and chest. The hand on his hips was clawing into his sides and Remus was lost in ecstasy until he hit the knot. </p><p>"Oh fuck—" wolfboy snarled, "You're squeezing me so tight." </p><p>"Thank you Sir!" Remus panted, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He rolled his hips to really feel that cock pressing into him and lifted himself up only to sink back down, slapping against the wolf's hips. </p><p>He let the werewolf guide him as he fucked himself onto his dick, the bulge in his belly making him shiver as it moved with him. </p><p>His wolf growled under his breath at the friction and threw his head back to keep from looking at the cock bobbing between them. Instinct screamed at him to bite the prince. He had to resist. </p><p>Remus was living. This werewolf really was just the right shape to leave him crying and desperate for more. He kept slamming down, hitting his prostate each time. He moved so easily with the amount of precum filling him. He was losing his rhythm and it only took a few bucks from the werewolf to have him screaming and cumming.</p><p>"You okay?" the wolf asked, ignoring the sticky residue on his abdomen as he carefully removed Remus from his lap. Remus was in a daze and he smiled at this werewolf, licking his lips. </p><p>"I'm good, I'm good," Remus giggled, "That was a lot. Maybe I should skip the knot." </p><p>"Yeah, you want to stop?" </p><p>"No. But do you think I could take you from behind like you suggested? It would help me with the fantasizing," he asked sheepishly with a raging blush. It was just too adorable for the wolf to deny. </p><p>"Only if you fuck my cunt, my ass is sore," he shrugged. Remus' eyes lit up. For someone who claimed they were fuckbuddies, Remus was happily surprised to hear that was an option.</p><p>"Can I get a taste first?" Remus requested and fell to his knees, which only made his plea more desperate. The werewolf spread his legs and smirked, revealing his folds to the prince. </p><p>"Taste all you want, until I get bored and want to move to the next part." </p><p>Remus dove into those drenched folds, lapping away the slick and stroked the werewolf's cock. He teased those pink walls with his skilled tongue and brought his free hand up to push two fingers inside. He could only dream that Virgil tasted so good. He was nearly hard again.</p><p>The werewolf was breathing heavily and whimpering above him. He dug his claws into the rock and rolled his hips. </p><p>"You know," Remus hummed, "You have a great pussy for a pup. It's sucking my fingers in like crazy." </p><p>"Mm, take them out and I'll make sure that cock gets the same treatment." </p><p>Remus laughed and removed his fingers, popping them in his mouth as he stood up. He was quick to move aside as the wolf got on the ground on his hands and knees, wincing at the dirt under his claws.</p><p>"You look like you don't sub often." Remus commented after removing his fingers with a pop.</p><p>"Don't think you're in charge just because I'm on my knees. Now get on with it before I change my mind and ride you til you can't think!" the werewolf snarled. Remus laughed and got behind him, stroking himself and lining up. </p><p>"Demanding!" Remus hissed as he entered, "I'll be a good boy and fuck you as hard as you want!" He gasped when he bottomed out and let those slick walls consume him, hot and pulsing around his cock. </p><p>"Then fuck me. Fuck my cunt til your cum is dripping down my legs and then Fuck. Me. Again!" wolfy barked. Remus grabbed his hips and pulled out, slamming back in and making the wolf cry out. </p><p>Remus closed his eyes and rammed into him at a fast pace. It felt so good in that cunt he could imagine Virgil was underneath him, writhing and moaning with each thrust. The werewolf sounded just as amazing, growling softly and moaning with each thrust.</p><p>"Fuck—make a mess of my cunt!" wolfy panted, "Use that cock like it was meant to be used!" If that didn't make Remus keen, it certainly made him speed up. </p><p>All he could do was wail and moan as the wolf kept clenching around him. He was a mess, dreaming of those dark eyes boring into him. He could see Virgil peeking over his shoulder, and begging him to go faster and harder. He could practically feel Virgil's skin slapping against his own as an erotic melody spilled from his lips, merging with his own desperate cries. </p><p>The tension in his core was mounting almost as quickly as the wolf's, but the end was near, coming down in a perfume of arousal, sweat, and cum. Remus faltered, slamming into the werewolf just to finish. </p><p>"Ah—cumming!" the wolf grunted, "Fill me—mm—don't stop—I—I—" he howled and came, shooting a load on the ground. He clamped down on Remus, sucking him into the throbbing heat and coating his cock with slick. Remus kept going, losing his mind and screaming. </p><p>"Oh god! Oh god! FuckFuckFuckFuck Fuck! Virge! Virgil!" he shouted as he came inside the panting wolf.</p><p>"What did you just say?" the wolf gasped as Remus pulled out, entranced by the trickle of cum running down the wolf's cock. </p><p>"His name—" Remus gasped, "You said—said I could fantasize about him." </p><p>“Your best friend, that Virgil?” the werewolf choked out. </p><p>“Yeah, that Virgil,” Remus sighed, “And I don’t want to find him just to make a pass at him or confess anything, before you ask, I just miss him so much and I want to see him, it’s killing me.”</p><p>The werewolf scrambled to his feet and stared at him for a moment with glassy eyes. </p><p>And then he ran.</p><p>"Wait!" Remus shouted as the werewolf left without looking back. He couldn't let Remus see him crying. </p><p>Virgil couldn't choose between feeling elated that Remus loved him back and miserable for running off like a coward. But he couldn't let Remus know he was a werewolf. He couldn't put anyone he cared about in danger. With the way the villagers were and the ban, there would be so many people trying to kill him now.</p><p>He ran further into the forest. Further than he'd ever gone before. He wasn't paying attention. And then</p><p>Pain</p><p>Blackness</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Breaking Tradition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil woke up shivering in a stone dungeon. His hands and feet were in chains and he was stuck. The eerie green glow coming from down the hallway was as unsettling as the two sets of footsteps nearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who do I have to hypnotize, Mother?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A rogue werewolf. They'll be the perfect champion against Remus. And then we'll be rid of those princes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil's eyes went wide and he struggled against his chains. He was not going to hurt Remus! Hypnosis be damned. And then the pair came into view and his blood boiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother I ha—" Elizabeth began, only to freeze at the sight, "Where are this man's clothes!? Why is your volunteer chained?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Edward, we ran out of volunteers. I had no choice!" the Dragon Witch cooed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is not my name, and I refuse to—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So this is why you're courting Prince Roman you slippery snake!" Virgil cut her off, "You don't love him, you want his head,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Princess Elizabeth</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is he talking about, Edward?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How badly do you want to deceive the man who fell in love with you?! You can't even tell her the truth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Edward</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Virgil snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is not my name!" Elizabeth snapped, "That was my father's name! It's not even the name I was born into!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is he talking about? Courting Prince Roman dressed as a woman? You are—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A woman who is tired of this charade! King Marcus killed my father, not Roman! Roman is not his father and I refuse to take away an innocent man's dignity and control to bide myself more time to save my people and the man I love!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then leave and never return," the queen hissed, "you are no child of mine if you can fall for such a foul being! Fortunately, I don't need you to take his mind." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! You can't do that! Your potion will kill him if he fails!" Elizabeth shouted, only to disappear at the Queen's will. Virgil glared at her and struggled against his bonds. He was not going down without a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth appeared inside the throne room of Scildmon, unable to switch her clothing or hide the scales on her face. Fortunately there were only two people in the vast room. Unfortunately one of them was Roman. He was standing and gripping the hilt of his sword. The other was Pat, who sneered before glaring at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a hand on her sword </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Prince Roman, my Heart!" Elizabeth gasped, "I must speak with Remus immediately!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any business you have with him you can discuss with me Dragon Prince! Do not try to trick me with the words of my beloved." He nodded to his guard, who let go of her sword and approached her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roman I—" she said and realized how different she looked, like the Dragon Prince. She removed her hat and shook out her hair, staring at him pleadingly as Pat neared calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please believe me! I am Elizabeth!" she begged. Pat stood in front of her and gently cupped her face, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Those warm brown eyes seemed to look deeper than the scales and welling tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Princess Elizabeth of Buncheyll," Pat said with a soft knowing smile. Elizabeth nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look as beautiful as always, Princess. Don't you worry about Roman, he's ah—a little defensive right now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus is missing. Probably in your territory. Why do you need to see him, Lizzie?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M–Mother—" Elizabeth broke down and fell to her knees. Pat carefully set her down and stepped aside, glaring at the prince. Roman was supposed to comfort his betrothed, not her no matter how badly she wanted to hold her. He dropped his sword and ran to Elizabeth, skidding on his knees and embracing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, it's alright. Tell me what's wrong." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can I when you were ready to attack the moment I appeared?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was rather sudden, and I was more prepared to defend. But I promise you that I will not harm you, my Light." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother made a deal with Remus. If he fails he'll have to kill you, leaving the throne vacant. She wants you both to suffer but I don't. She wants revenge for her husband, my father, but I don't!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus made a deal that could get me killed?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a sexual deal. I was able to hypnotize volunteers to help Remus keep winning. I knew we'd run out of them in time so I decided to try and court you against my better judgement. If you were my husband she wouldn't kill you without incurring my wrath." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's kinda sneaky," Pat commented with a wry smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want a war! I want to live in peace without my people under threat. I thought I could open your heart if I found a way in. I thought it would work since you found a way into mine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and Remus set this up without telling me to protect me, to open negotiations, and so you could have me?" Roman questioned softly, "I can understand your initial reluctance, with my history. Please go on." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother has Virgil, as a prisoner, meant to finish the deal. I refuse to hypnotize the unwilling, so she's going to use a potion to get what she wants and Virgil could die if he doesn't succeed! I must get to Remus before dusk to warn him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If that's not possible, I will go in his place and I will put an end to this madness," Roman said and kissed her forehead before looking into her eyes and thumbing over her scales to wipe away a stray tear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never realized how beautiful scales are up close." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth smiled softly at him and pulled him back into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on a second," Pat said, ruining the moment, "Buncheyll's succession isn't like it is here, the science wizard told me. We should go ask him about it—it could fix so many things at once!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pat you are brilliant!" Elizabeth gasped and scrambled to her feet. Roman stood up as she pulled Pat into a bone-crushing hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Succession. Pat, that just might be the most incredible thought you've ever voiced!" Roman gasped as it hit him, "I could kiss you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whu—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, I should kiss you," Elizabeth hummed and pressed a finger to her lips, "It's the least I can do for my heroine and the dame who won my affections." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bu—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm from Buncheyll, I am allowed to have three spouses if I am so fortunate, whether it's appreciated here or not. But if your heart truly belongs to another—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pat, is it because of me? Am I to blame for your reluctance?" Roman questioned, "I assure you that I have no qualms about you and Elizabeth being together as well." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has one qualm, I'm afraid. He wants to be included." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> been torn between the two of you for months. I admit, my heart yearns for both of you and rather than being greedy I thought I would have to choose for my throne. But dammit I cannot live without both of you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm stupid in love with you Ro. And I'm smart in love with you Elizabeth. Please tell me you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> serious." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I show you instead?" Elizabeth asked shyly. Pat nodded dumbly and nearly melted when Elizabeth kissed her sweetly, holding her chin delicately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I be so bold as well?" Roman asked when they were finished. Another nod and Pat was swept off her feet and dipped, taken off guard by a passionate kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow!" she squeaked when she was back on solid ground, "Pinch me!" Elizabeth bit back a chuckle at the purring filling the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps after you take us to the wizard to save our kingdoms, Kitten. You should lead the way."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Pup's Outta the Bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus stayed in the cave that night, confused and sad. Maybe he shouldn't have said Virgil's name even though he had permission. No aftercare, just a little chat to make sure that they were both good, no Virgil to yell at him for being reckless, no idea what to do next—Remus needed some guidance.</p><p>He sat on the rock and leaned against the cave wall, hoping that his werewolf was just running late or that he caught a whiff of something else. He never wanted to hurt anyone on these outings. He rolled his head to the side and huffed at his own stupidity. </p><p>"What the fuck?" Remus mumbled as a familiar bundle of clothes caught his eye. He picked it up and his blood ran cold. He could recognize that binder anywhere! </p><p>That werewolf knew where Virgil was! He knew and then didn’t say anything! Remus needed to know who this werewolf was during the day! He knew Virgil, they could be lovers and Remus made things weird! That's why he ran off! He needed to find his Virgil and the werewolf and he needed insider help to do it!</p><p>He had a long day ahead of him.</p>
<hr/><p>"Open your mouth!" Queen Millicent ordered. Virgil set his jaw and glared at her from his place on the floor. He watched this woman banish her daughter for having feelings and morals, there was no way he was going to listen to her! </p><p>"I said—" she snarled and grabbed his jaw, squeezing until his lips parted, "—open your mouth!" She took the potion in her other hand and poured it into his mouth. </p><p>"Swallow it!" she commanded, her scales growing redder and redder. Virgil kept glaring at her, waiting for the right shade of red to appear.</p><p>He shook his head from side to side, getting dizzy from how quickly he was moving. The sickeningly sweet potion swished in his mouth, frothing it. He wasn't trying to escape her grasp, but if he got her wrist loose enough he could bow his head and—</p><p>"Insolent mutt!" She screamed and threw the empty vial against the wall. Virgil huffed triumphantly and spit out the last bit of potion left on his tongue. </p><p>"Nice try lizard bitch!" he jeered despite his predicament. The Dragon Witch slapped him across the face, knocking him to the floor on his stomach. </p><p>"That was only one of many vials. If you won't take it orally, there are other ways to get it into your system." </p><p>"All this struggle when you could just end them both yourself? It's pitiful! Unless you can't kill them! Then it's hilarious!" Virgil laughed. </p><p>"I will kill you—" </p><p>"Better hurry, the sun is setting and you know I'm gonna break these cuffs," Virgil taunted. The Dragon Witch raised her hand to strike again but stopped when a familiar voice called down the stairs.</p><p>"E! You down there?! I need your help!" Remus shouted. The Dragon Witch lowered her hand and sighed. This could work too. </p><p>"I know you’re sorting through the paperwork now that Roman repealed the ban but I didn't know where else to look and it's an emergen—" Remus froze outside of the open cell and took in the scene. That was definitely Virgil, chained up, with an angry MILFicent towering over him with red scales.</p><p>"Virgil?" he gawked, "Why do you have him here?!"</p><p>"So that's what the mutt responds to," the Dragon Witch purred, "He'll be ready for our encounter tonight." </p><p>"Get out of here, Reek! I'll be fine!"</p><p>"Encounter?! Virgil is one of my people! If you don't have one of your own, the deal is null and void!" Remus snarled, "Release him." </p><p>"One of yours? You must be joking. He is one of mine. See for yourself," she hummed wickedly as Virge picked himself up off the floor, already feeling the stabbing pain for what was to come. Remus was almost as surprised to see a dick as he was to hear the agonizing scream. </p><p>Slowly but surely he grew and fur sprouted along his body and new tail. His snout and teeth got longer and the chains around his wrists and ankles snapped. He howled and shattered the band around his neck. Remus was in awe and dropped the bundle of clothes. </p><p>"As you can see—" the Dragon Witch was cut off by a clawed hand holding her by the jaw against the wall. </p><p>"I am not one of yours!" Virgil growled, "No matter what you do to me, I won't harm my prince!"</p><p>"You really don't have a choice!" Millicent scoffed and kneed him in the side. Virgil yelped and dropped her. </p><p>"You're mine now, foolish puppy," she jeered and drew a wand from her sleeve. She flicked her wrist and—</p><p>"<strong>Enough</strong>!" </p><p>—her wand flew from her hand. Elizabeth appeared from behind Virgil, her own wand drawn. What was shocking wasn't her dramatic entry, but her dress. It had a scale pattern and yellow stripe down the front, much like Millicent's red-themed dress. </p><p>"Stand down. No one is yours now." Elizabeth commanded with her wand pointed at the queen as two people descended the stairs. </p><p>"Edwa—" </p><p>"He is dead! He has been dead for years!" Elizabeth snapped, "And since that day, you have been nothing more than a regent. Stand down." </p><p>Remus had never seen her this pissed. Lizzie Lizard got pissed off at him a lot, so he knew what that fury looked like. Pat and Roman, who barreled in to help, did not. Virgil was just trying to not use his claws for something more beneficial to everyone, like regicide.</p><p>"Even if I do, Remus made a deal with the <em> queen </em>." </p><p>"Exactly why I can declare that contract null and void. You see despite your delusions I have been the queen since I came of age. Only someone with dragon blood can sit on the throne. And for the past two weeks, I have taken it further, conjuring the body I wanted for ages. So you see, you have nothing left to use. Stand down, and <em> bow </em> down while you're at it." Elizabeth hummed with a smirk that forced Virgil to hold his breath.</p><p>The Dragon Witch snarled and lunged for her wand. But she froze in mid-air thanks to Elizabeth. She sighed sadly and waved her wand again, turning Millicent into a small statuette. </p><p>"The deal is null, Remus, kill him on your own whim," Elizabeth said as she picked up the statuette, "But know you will face my wrath. You and you alone." </p><p>"But Lizard!" Remus whined, "I have reasons!" </p><p>"What reasons?" Roman yelped and jolted back. Remus pouted and shook his head. </p><p>"Not gonna tell you! I've helped you enough I deserve a shot!" </p><p>"On that note," Virgil said, breathing again though he didn't want to smell it, "Don't expect me to help you —with, uh, <em> that </em>." He motioned to Roman with one hand and covered his snout. Roman went beet red and inched away from the group.</p><p>"Help him with what?" Pat asked innocently. She already knew but she wanted to hear it from the prince.</p><p>"Roman likes a woman who can kick his ass—he likes that in anyone really, but Lizzie just gave him the world's biggest bone!" Remus jeered. Wrong prince but still acceptable.</p><p>"A bone this pup doesn't want," Virgil added, "Jump in a cold lake or something, Princey! You reek!" Remus was stunned. Elizabeth snickered and shook her head at poor Roman. </p><p>"I have a cure in my room, up the stairs, first door on the right," she winked, "Pat, would you make sure he doesn't get hurt? I'll be right with you." Pat saluted her and happily guided the bashful prince away. </p><p>"Do you think I'll be able to convince her to join us? Two partners is a lot," E hummed softly and stowed her wand, already aware of the likelihood she probably could.</p><p>"Yeah, she smells too," Virgil mumbled, "but she's good at riding face, so I would be cool with helping her if she doesn't want to join you." </p><p>"I'll let you two be and spare you my scent," Elizabeth chuckled and disappeared without any magical fanfare. Virgil stared at the empty space for a moment and shook his head.</p><p>"The stairs are right there," Virgil grumbled and sat on the ground. Looking up at Remus nervously. Remus was still stunned and staring at him. He reeked of pheromones but there were more important things to deal with.</p><p>"I can explain—" </p><p>"You don't have feelings for Roman?" Remus gawked, "He's Prince Charming! The ideal prince! The not-Slut Prince who doesn't have a raging libido that scared you off!" </p><p>"Why would I have feelings for him? We argue all the time and he's as stubborn as me. He's needy, and that's why I spent so much time with him, the brat. Whoever told you I like him <em> that way </em> is a fucking idiot!" Virgil scoffed, "And I needed an excuse to leave during the purge without drawing suspicion." Remus pouted and resigned to his fate of being a himbo with no filter.</p><p>"And about last night, when I said your name," Remus sighed, "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. I had no idea that you were—and I told you—" </p><p>"You told me that you really care about me and that you don't want to scare me away because you're in love," Virgil said, "And you definitely proved me wrong." </p><p>"I did?"</p><p>"Yeah, the guy I love doesn't want a quick fuck and he's not in love with someone else," Virgil said as his tail wagged rapidly out of nerves. </p><p>"How did I prove that? All I said was—"</p><p>"I love you. I love you so damn much it hurts. Please don’t make me want to strangle the stupid out of you," Virgil huffed and stared at the floor, unsure of what to expect. </p><p>Getting slammed against the wall because of a hyper ball of prince rammed into his chest was surprisingly low on the list. </p><p>"Marry me and carry me off under the full moon!" Remus sang and cuddled into his puppy's chest, kissing wherever he could get his mouth. Virgil snorted and wrapped his arms around Remus. </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you didn't want to get married." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to get married to just anyone to save Roman. I want to marry you because I love you! So say yes and brutalize my ass on the throne tonight!"</span>
</p><p>"How about you pick up my clothes and I carry you home and you can propose properly during the day so that the entire kingdom knows? You like to show off your stuff, right?" </p><p>"Ha! You're mine and you're hot stuff, but you're not my stuff, big boy!" Remus cackled, "But you have a point. Carry me home in those strong arms and fuck me senseless on Papa's throne on the next full moon! I'm gonna christen that bitch with you! Suck it Roman, I’m gonna be the king now!"</p><p>"That you are. And did you want to christen it with an audience?" </p><p>"If you want to, Mr. I-fucked-six-werewolves-in-the-woods! I do like to show off my stuff! I'll ride you so everyone can see my cock!" </p><p>"Wolf or no wolf?"</p><p>“Both! Start fucking me on that monster cock at night and don’t stop til dawn!” Remus cheered. Virgil licked his face and snickered. </p><p>“Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Training a Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, I love me some royalceit and this is a long one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman entered the bedroom with Pat right behind him, only to find Elizabeth lounging on her four-poster bed, smiling at them atop red silken sheets.</p><p>"Took you long enough," she teased and got up to approach the prince. With a sly tilt of her head she instructed Pat to close in on him too. </p><p>"So," Elizabeth cooed and leaned against his chest, "Virgil picked up your scent. There are several ways we can deal with that." </p><p>"I—I, uh—" Roman stammered with a bright blush that only darkened when Pat hugged him from behind, letting her hands slide down his abdomen.</p><p>"He never accepted a blow job from me," she hummed, "He’s a cute virgin prince, so let’s not rush this too much." </p><p>"Do you want this?" Elizabeth asked very seriously, "Be honest, dearest. I would be crushed to think I forced you into anything." </p><p>"I want both of you, I don't know what to do, but I can't think of anyone better to show me." Roman said and swallowed thickly. Pat purred at a soothing frequency and nuzzled his shoulder blades. </p><p>"You have no idea how long she's wanted to hear that," Elizabeth giggled and kissed his nose, "We'll take good care of you, little prince." </p><p>"Mhmm! You tell us that you need a break, or to stop and we will. We want you to feel good." </p><p>"Pat I—ah!" he gasped, losing his train of thought when Elizabeth licked his jawline. She was busy unbuttoning his jacket to get at his neck. </p><p>"You—? Want me to take care of these pants?" she teased and ran her fingertips just below his waist band. He nodded and whimpered at the dual touch. Roman's breath hitched as Pat took a knee and lowered his trousers. </p><p>"Oh gods, thank you, Pat!" he groaned as his cock met the air. Pat drooled at the strong scent and sight while Elizabeth slid his shirt from his shoulders. </p><p>"You look ravishing like this," Elizabeth hummed, and ran her fingertips over his chest, lightly clawing him.</p><p>"Can I suck your cock?" Pat asked on her knees, staring up at him entreatingly. Roman bit his lip and nodded. With that acceptance, Elizabeth stepped aside and kissed his neck. </p><p>Roman moaned and immediately covered his mouth as Pat licked a stripe up his length. She kept lapping at his cock, sending shivers up his spine. </p><p>"Roman, darling," Liz cooed in his ear as she guided his hand away from his mouth, "We want to hear you, little prince. Sing your siren song as we unlock your deepest desires." For added measure, she licked the shell of his ear and sucked a dark bruise on his jaw. </p><p>Roman keened when Pat took the head into her mouth and sucked on it teasingly. Elizabeth smirked against him and hummed wickedly as Roman whimpered. Pat was using her tongue to tease just below the head of his cock and doing all sorts of wonderful things to Roman’s mind, mainly fogging it with lust and ecstasy.</p><p>"You have such an enchanting voice,” Liz cooed as she circled behind him, magically removing her dress and pressing against his back, slotting her cock between his cheeks, “Tell me what you want.” </p><p>“I thought you said you got the body you always wanted!” Roman gasped.</p><p>“I did. You see, glamour can hide a flat chest, and narrow hips,” she purred and pressed up against him, letting him feel her new shape, “but only to the eyes. I have a sterile womb, and a piece of my dragon side that will help carry on my line.”</p><p>“Liz,” Pat gasped, releasing Roman’s cock, “You mean?”</p><p>“Only if you want to, darling. I can find someone else, a third and final spouse, if need be. I can only imagine the fun we could all have.”</p><p>“Oven-bun me, please,” Pat pleaded, bringing a flustered blush to Liz and Roman’s cheeks. Even in such a situation she was precious. </p><p>“I will darling, but first, we must tend to Roman, the poor thing,” Elizabeth hummed and rolled her hips, making Roman whimper. Her scaly cock was rubbing his tight cleft in the most wonderful way. He only moaned when Pat took his cock down her throat and sucked hard. </p><p>“She has a wonderful mouth,” Elizabeth chuckled and ran her hands over Roman’s torso, “tell me what it’s like having such a cute kitten’s lips wrapped around you.” Roman keened and let his head drop.</p><p>“It feels amazing!” he moaned, “So warm and wet!—so damn good!" </p><p>"If she's doing so well, thank her," Elizabeth ordered and sucked on his neck, running her tongue over the forming mark. </p><p>"Oh gods!" Roman keened and glanced at the cutie on her knees and wiggling happily as she bobbed her head over his cock.</p><p>"Thank you Pat!—Thank you for sucking me!" he whimpered, "Thank you for waiting and staying by my side!—I love you so so much my angel!" Pat flushed and moaned around him, purring and taking him deeper. </p><p>"Mm, tell her how cute she looks, darling, and don't hold back," Elizabeth mumbled before making a new mark. Roman moaned softly and willed his hips to stay still. </p><p>"Pat, oh gods—you're so adorable!" Roman panted, "So eager and—" he gasped when Pat pulled off and the air hit his cock. </p><p>"Roman, fuck my throat and shut up," Pat ordered sternly. She bit back a giggle when his cock twitched. Who knew Prince Roman liked being ordered around!</p><p>"Kitten, I think that can wait until he's more sure of himself," Elizabeth cooed, "and you deserve to get some attention too." </p><p>"Only if I get to taste you first!" she jeered and got to her feet. Elizabeth hummed against Roman's neck and tutted. </p><p>"You're overdressed, kitten!" </p><p>“You can fix that, Sugar Scales, unless you want a show!”</p><p>“Frisky, aren’t you!” Elizabeth laughed and snapped her fingers. Pat squeaked when her clothes vanished. Roman was staring at her in awe and reverence and she kinda wished he wasn’t. </p><p>“There you go, my darling little slut, the proper attire!” Elizabeth jeered, bringing a coy grin to Pat’s face. She giggled and twisted back and forth in a mockingly innocent manner.</p><p>“Thanks, Lizzie!” she cooed, “What did you want me to do now that I’m exposed?”</p><p>“Kneel on the bed, hands and knees. I’ll give you a taste after I make sure Roman knows how to taste you properly,” Elizabeth hummed, chuckling at the tiny jolt from Roman, who probably had no idea what he was doing. Pat mock saluted her and skipped to the bed, crawling on it and wiggling, just to tease. Roman swallowed thickly. He was in too deep to back out, and he really didn’t want to back out.</p><p>“Roman, darling, before you help Pat, kiss me, with as much passion as you can,” Liz ordered and turned him around. Her smug smirk was infuriating and gorgeous, Roman didn’t have to think before crashing their lips together and snaking his tongue into her mouth. He wanted to tease every inch of her, tease her palate, do the one thing he knew he was good at and take her breath away. </p><p>But Liz had different plans, she pulled away and grinned wickedly at him, “You don’t need as much instruction as I thought. I have a better pair of lips that need your attention.”</p><p>She led him to the bed and crouched with him behind Pat, staring at her slick pink folds.</p><p>“Watch carefully. Use your tongue, darling, the nub near her front is especially sensit—” she tried to explain, only for Roman to dive in, lapping at those folds and teasing his tongue over them, mimicking the patterns he was misfortunate enough to witness Remus making when he was acting particularly lewd. Patton keened, shutting her eyes, and rolled her hips back.</p><p>“Oh gods! Lizzie!” Pat whined.</p><p>“What seems to be the matter darling?” Elizabeth asked, giggling when Pat’s eyes flew open. Elizabeth crawled onto the bed and stroked her cock for Pat to ogle.</p><p>“Roman’s doing a good job?”</p><p>“So good! Roman, sweetie, keep doing that! Make me cum on that pretty face!” she groaned.</p><p>“A filthy frisky kitty, I see. You want that taste still?” Elizabeth cooed and ran a hand through Pat’s hair. Pat purred and followed her hand.</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am!” she giggled and opened her mouth wide. Liz snickered and slipped into that eager mouth. </p><p>She groaned as Pat licked and sucked her, teasing over the scaly ridges. Her purrs and moans only made things better. Liz slowly rocked her hips, watching Pat's eyes flutter shut as she took that length in stride. The poor kitten was losing her mind.</p><p>Roman was getting bolder and bolder, fucking into her with his tongue and moaning against her folds. He was so curious about the nub Elizabeth pointed out, wondering what it would do but first he wanted to try something. Without prompting he slipped his middle finger inside and slowly pumped it in and out. </p><p>Pat moaned around Elizabeth, only to pull away from her and cry out. Elizabeth was almost upset until she scooted around Pat and saw exactly why she couldn't focus. Roman had two fingers in her, curling against her walls and he was sucking on her clit roughly. </p><p>"Roman!" Pat shouted, "Oh gods, Roman! I'm gonna—" she yowled and gushed all over his face. Roman didn't seem too bothered by it and kept going, making her tremble. </p><p>"Darling, that's enough," Liz cooed and gently guided Roman away from Pat. He swallowed thickly watching her twitch. </p><p>"Lay down on your back, and let us handle the rest." Liz cooed and kissed his cheek. Roman flushed and scrambled on the bed next to Pat, laying down with his cock standing proud. </p><p>"Kitten," Liz asked as she guided Pat to her knees, "How are you feeling?" Pat stared at her with lidded eyes and surged forward, dragging her into a sloppy kiss that left Liz breathless. </p><p>Roman was staring at them, desperate for attention, but entranced by their soft moans and parted lips. He could see their tongues twirling around each other and slipping into the other's mouth. He wanted to be part of it. </p><p>"Are you ready for more?" Elizabeth breathed and bumped their foreheads together lightly. Pat giggled and booped her nose. </p><p>"Do you want to help stick it in?" </p><p>"Yes, darling, if you would be so kind as to lay down on top of him," Elizabeth hummed and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. Pat giggled and carefully laid down on top of Roman. She tilted her head and kissed his jaw with another giggle. </p><p>"You did so well Roman, you never cease to amaze me!" </p><p>"Amazing things can happen when you're in love!" he responded with a sappy smile that he directed at her and then Elizabeth. Elizabeth smirked and crawled between their legs. Roman's cock was standing up straight right in front of Pat's folds. </p><p>Elizabeth gently grasped Roman's cock, guiding it to Pat's second hole with an accompaniment of shallow breathing and soft growls. When the head brushed and pushed into Pat, she hissed and clawed into the sheets. Liz didn't stop until Roman bottomed out. </p><p>"Are you alright, my loves?" she asked, paying attention to their flushed faces. Roman was shaking and trembling, trying not to move. His breathing was heavy and he was in utter bliss. Pat was moaning softly and rubbing her clit. Her eyes were hungry and locked on Elizabeth. She managed to nod and spread her folds. </p><p>"I would be better if my wife decides to join us. I need you Lizzie!" Pat teased and circled her hips, making Roman groan. Elizabeth smirked and lined up, rubbing the head against her folds. </p><p>Pat gasped as the head pushed in and stretched her walls. Each ridge and each scale rubbed her cunt deliciously and she needed more. Of course Elizabeth was struggling to keep her cool—Pat was hot and slick and throbbing, pulling her in deeper. When she bottomed out, Elizabeth fell forward and kissed Pat with as much love and passion as she could muster.</p><p>"I love you so much," Pat said with a purr once they separated. </p><p>"And I love you, kitten," Liz responded and leaned over the prince, "And you my darling!" She captured his lips in a searing kiss and rocked her hips. Pat mewled and clawed at her sides as her cock hit all of the most sensitive places. </p><p>"Roman, move!" Pat ordered and rolled to meet Elizabeth's thrusts. Roman moaned into the kiss, taking Elizabeth's lip between his teeth, and bucked his hips roughly, making Pat cry out. </p><p>"Faster! Harder! Please!" she whined, "Wanna feel both of you!" </p><p>"Such a needy kitten!" Liz laughed airily and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Go on Roman, give her what she needs.” Roman nodded and sped up his hips, slamming into Pat’s ass, making her yelp and their skin slap.</p><p>“Rough enough for you, kitten?” Liz teased and sped up, biting her lip as Pat’s slick gushed over her. Pat was slack-jawed and drooling, pulsing around both throbbing cocks as they obliterated her. She was in heaven and it only got better when Roman ran his hands over her heated skin. She grabbed one and laced their fingers together, letting the other explore. She took one of Elizabeth’s hands in her other one and held it for dear life as she cried and yowled.</p><p>“Roman, darling, how does it feel? Is Pat treating you right?” Elizabeth panted and held on to Pat’s hip with her free hand. Roman groaned and threw his head back.</p><p>“She feels magnificent! So hot and tight—fluttering around my cock—and her voice!” Roman gasped, “I could cum from that sound alone!”</p><p>“Fuck! Liz! Ro! So good!” Pat whined as the tension in her core coiled, “I’m gonna—!”</p><p>“Go on, cum on our cocks!” Roman groaned, “Want to make you feel amazing!” Pat keened as Liz’s thrusts became erratic, she was nearing her end as well, leaking into that wrecked pussy.</p><p>“Ro! Liz!” Pat screamed and squirted, clamping down on her lovers and coating Liz with slick. Elizabeth snarled and threw her head to the ceiling, breathing out a plume of fire as she filled her wife. Roman slowed but didn’t stop moving, trying to bring himself over the edge as well and overstimulating poor Pat.</p><p>“Stop! Please!” Pat whimpered, but it didn’t seem to reach the prince.</p><p>“Roman, stop,” Elizabeth ordered harshly. Roman froze and looked between the two. Did he hurt Pat? She was crying. He was about to jump into apologizing but Elizabeth saw the horror written on his face.</p><p>“Kitten, are you alright?” Liz asked.</p><p>“Yeah. That was awesome, but I need to stop,” she answered airly. Elizabeth kissed her forehead and pulled out before removing Roman from her. The prince wasn’t done yet, and that was fine, neither was she. </p><p>“Roman, would you be so kind as to help me test something?” Elizabeth asked as Pat rolled off of Roman and snuggled into the pillows, leaking a mix of fluid on the sheets. Roman looked up at Liz innocently, timidly, and nodded.</p><p>“I want you to get on your knees, and take me, would you be so kind?” she hummed and fluttered her lashes. Roman nodded dumbly and got on his knees. Liz smiled at him and laid down, spreading her legs. He swallowed thickly at the beauty before him, her half-hard cock bobbing over her abdomen and her cunt slick and dripping, ready for him.</p><p>“May I taste you first, my heart?” he asked, his voice rough.</p><p>“No, not tonight, I need your cock, Roman, I need you to fill me and make me feel as wonderful as Pat,” Liz said, Roman got between her legs and lifted her hips with one hand. He entered her slowly, using the other hand to guide his length until he hit the back of her cunt.</p><p>“Move Roman, please,” Elizabeth hissed and tried to adjust to the new sensation. It wasn’t overbearing or unpleasant, just new, and she could get used to it. Roman slowly bucked into her, testing the waters and taking in the feeling of those slick walls pulling him in. </p><p>“How am I so lucky?” he asked and ran his hands up and down her body, “Two beautiful, brilliant women love me as much as I love them,” his hips worked a little faster, earning a gasp from Liz and making her cock harden more.</p><p>“You look ravishing, my queen,” he said, drinking in the sight of her flushed face and hair splayed around her like a halo. She was truly an ethereal beauty. And of course his darling Pat was curled up adorably, her eyes closed and facing them. He was happy. </p><p>“Then ravish me, my prince,” Elizabeth laughed, “Ravish me and kiss me.” Roman leaned down and captured her lips, worming his tongue into her willing mouth. He rocked his hips faster as he teased her palate and held her legs open. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, losing her composure as his hot throbbing cock slid in and out of her drenched walls, pulsing against them. She was dizzy from the sensations and so very close.</p><p>“Elizabeth—” Roman gasped, “May I—?”</p><p>“Yes, cum and cum inside me,” she responded and closed her eyes, “Cum inside me so I can feel you throbbing against my walls, I need you to fill me, paint my cunt white and mark me as yours!” </p><p>Roman groaned and slammed into her as far as he could, bucking gently as he came, filling her. Elizabeth couldn’t handle the flood and came hard, clenching around him and shooting a thick creamy load between them. </p><p>“You—You did wonderfully, darling,” Elizabeth panted, “So very wonderful.” Roman pulled out with a tired smiled and pressed a kiss to her scaly temple.</p><p>“You are amazing, my love. You and Pat are far more than I deserve, and I am never letting either of you go without a fight.”</p><p>“No fight, just cuddle,” Pat whined and peeked at her lovers, “Cuddle good.” Neither one could argue that point, and so without cleaning up, they flanked their tired kitten and drifted off in a cozy embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Fucking Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"I now pronounce you, King and husband!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus was thrilled to death when he and Virgil finally got back to his room after the wedding feast. He could stare at his husband for eternity dressed up and groomed so perfectly. It was too good to be true and yet this was real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what do you wanna do now, King Remus?" Virgil purred and sat on the bed, already stripping away his jacket and shirt. His binder was on and for too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you to unbind. It's been hours!" Remus answered. Virgil smirked at him and shook his head. He peeled off the binder, letting his tits breathe, and forced out a couple of coughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's much better!" he cheered as Virge took off his pants. He walked up to Remus and pulled him in close to capture his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can make it even better than that," Virgil hummed, and ground his cock against Remus, "I want you to fuck me senseless and I want your hands all over me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remus, play with my tits." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is just like a dream I had once! You were straddling me and guiding my hands and then you touched my dick and I came! It was hot enough for me to cum in my pants!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That—That wasn’t a dream," Virgil muttered and unbuttoned Remus' pants, letting them fall to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was real!?" Remus gasped and grabbed his boobs, "You actually let me fondle these beauties and you actually touched my dick and made me cum from that?!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah and you passed out before I could do exactly what I was planning," Virge teased and purred as Remus groped him. Remus decided to turn him around and grind against his ass, fondling his chest more roughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What were you planning?" he whispered in Virgil's ear before dipping down and sucking on his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rubbing your cock between my tits until they were covered in your cum," Virgil growled and grabbed Remus by the hair to hold him there. Remus moaned softly against his shoulder at the thought. Virgil ground against his cock teasingly, growling when Remus twisted his nipples in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know how hot it would be? Your cum all over my face and chest?" Virgil goaded, "Mm, I'm already soaked just thinking about it. And just look at my cock!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus pulled away from the hickey he was making and peeked down at Virgil's cock. It was twitching and red and in need of attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scare Bear, I’m gonna start slobbering if you keep this up!” Remus chuckled and tugged on his nips, pinching the sensitive buds and ripping a loud moan from his husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sensitive?” Remus jeered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, yeah,” Virgil hissed, “they’re sensitive as fuck.” Remus let go and casually scooped Virgil up, carrying him to the bed. He set the feisty squirming man on the sheets and pinned him on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me worship you,” Remus hummed and leaned over Virgil, “Please? I want to make you feel like a god, so I can bow to your every whim, Sir.” With his hair splayed out around his flushed face, Virgil already looked like a god to Remus. When he smiled at him, that cheeky but loving smile he was so good at, Remus’ heart nearly stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A god? I like the sound of that,” Virgil mused and freed his hand to place it on Remus’ cheek, just to be sure he was really there. Remus turned his head and kissed his palm, tickling it with his mustache. He was really there, a king, and all Virgil’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus was slow, pressing his lips from Virgil’s pulse down his arm to his shoulder, humming contentedly between each kiss. Virgil whined and blushed as Remus kissed up his shoulder and neck. It was so soft and sweet, hardly what either was used to, but it was more than welcome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I told you that I love you more than anything?” Remus whispered in his ear, “Because I love you more than anything and I would destroy the world for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do that,” Virgil said, his breath hitching, “destroy my cunt instead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I thought I was bad with the romantic stuff!” Remus giggled and kissed his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need romance, I need my foul-mouthed, horny himbo, doing what he does best. So save your prayers and worship your new god properly, Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir!” Remus laughed and kissed down his neck, grazing his teeth over Virgil’s skin, and sucking it to leave pretty little bruises when he was finished. Virgil’s gasps and soft moans spurred him on as he descended to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mine," he growled and grabbed his tits, "You're all mine and I am going to make sure everyone knows it. I waited so long for this, not knowing if I would even get this chance, to get my hands and mouth on you and these gorgeous tits."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil’s moans grew louder, and he whined as Remus covered his tits with dark hickies, licking over the marks as he went. Those sounds were too melodious for him to even consider stopping, but he had other intentions. He rested his weight on his husband, the knot in his cock pressing against his navel, and gently bit down on a nipple, batting it with his tongue and lightly tugging on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The howl that broke through Virgil’s lips was an angelic siren song. Remus took the other one in his hand and twisted it, tugging occasionally, and sucked on the one in his mouth, coating it with spit and laving his tongue over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil was a loud moaning mess and his hips were rutting against Remus’ abdomen, smearing precum on his belly. Remus could get used to that cock rubbing against him. He could get used to that cock when there was no full moon, and he could get used to having it attached to his husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus!” Virgil gasped and tugged on his hair. Remus let go with a pop, making Virgil shiver as the cool air hit the swollen pink nub, glistening with spit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God you’re beautiful,” Remus breathed, taking in the fiery aroused expression on Virgil’s face. Remus knew he was in for it, so he took the other bud into his mouth to give it the same treatment. Virgil clawed his hair and rocked his hips faster. He was overwhelmed with joy before, and the physical sensations were mounting in his core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus, I’m gonna cum! I’m—I’m—” Virgil gasped, cutting himself off with a howl. His cunt pulsed and his slick covered his thighs while he coated Remus’ belly with white-hot seed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you were sensitive, I didn’t think you meant this sensitive!” Remus said, “Can I do that again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Virgil huffed and flipped their positions, kneeling on the ground between Remus’ legs, “but you can watch.” Remus lifted himself onto his elbows and went slack-jawed. Virgil enveloped his tits around one aching royal cock and guided them over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Remus groaned and bit his lip. Those boobs molded around his cock, so soft and different from anything he was used to. He could get hooked. Virgil’s smug grin was making it harder to keep from exploding and bucking his hips—hurting his husband accidentally was not on the honeymoon to-do list. And then that sassy bastard craned his neck and licked away the precum oozing from his slit. Remus was going to go insane like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea how bad I wanted this, your big throbbing cock fucking my tits. I can only imagine how good it will feel inside me,” Virgil growled and spit on his cock for some lubrication.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can move. Show me what those hips can do,” Virgil said, noting how Remus was shaking from trying to stay still. He held his tits together tightly as Remus snapped, fucking them recklessly, smearing precum all over Virgil’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, fuck my tits, Princess. I want you to cum on them,” Virgil ordered, “Show me how hard you want to fuck my pussy with this fat cock. Keep going! I want to taste your load.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus keened as jet after jet of cum squirted from his cock, hitting Virgil in the face and covering his chest. He slowed his motions, riding out his first orgasm of the night and fell back, gasping for breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his head and groaned. Virgil swiped his fingers through the cum and licked it off, lowering his eyelids and moaning. Remus' cock twitched back to life as Virgil sucked those fingers and locked eyes with him. That sultry gaze burned poor Remus to the core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck me Sir, please!" Remus begged and fell back. Virgil crawled over him and smirked, running his hands over his husband's body, exploring every dip and curve and muscle twitch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you want it? I could knot your tight ass, spank you while I mark you up. Or maybe you want to ride me while I claw into that sweet ass and toy with your cock—" Remus groaned at the suggestions, "—Or I could ride you, bouncing on your cock and moaning your name." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir please any of those would be so good!" Remus begged, "Anything you want to do with me, please!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything?" Virgil jeered and kissed his throat, "Then I want you to mount me and breed me." Remus gasped and flipped them over and pinned Virgil's arms above his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Drain your balls in me and make me your cumdumpster. And when you can't get anything else out I'll claim your ass and show you how it's done," Virgil growled and licked his lips. Remus groaned and captured his lips in a searing kiss meant to swallow all his moans. He rubbed his cock against Virgil's folds, slid inside those slick walls, and pushed in until he hit the back of Virgil's cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck!" Remus groaned, breaking the kiss. Virgil snarled and circled his hips, grinding on Remus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Move. Now. Or else." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus pulled out to the tip and slammed back in. He set a rough fast pace that had Virgil howling. He let go of Virgil's arms to hold his hips steady while he plowed into him. Those walls were so slick, sucking him in and molding around his cock. He was throbbing and leaking precum deep inside, and Virgil was groaning and mewling, rolling to meet each thrust, demanding more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want your hands running all over me, I want you to feel every inch of me when I take every inch of you, Remus!” Virgil panted, glaring at his husband. Remus keened and worked his hips faster. The bed creaked with the sheer force of his thrusts, and his eyes were locked on Virgil, watching those cum-covered tits and knotted dick bounce. His hands slid up Virgil’s sides and back down to his ass to claw into it. Virgil snarled and wrapped his legs around Remus’ waist and leaned up to nip and suck on his collarbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” he hissed between bites, “Taking me so good!—I want to feel you—feel you fucking throbbing against my cunt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virge!” Remus gasped, dragging his nails over Virgil’s thighs. His core was tightening and he could explode at any second. Virgil wasn’t fairing any differently, not with the way his knot crept up his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, keep fucking me with that big fat cock! Mmm—fuck yeah, you’re all mine tonight, that huge cock is mine to fuck and suck and ride!—fuck!” Virgil growled in his ear while he lost his rhythm, “Fucking, do that again. Hit the back of my cunt. Give me a hot—ah—sticky load and—and—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil’s hips stuttered and his legs trembled, he came with a howl, clenching and pulsing around Remus and sucking him in. Remus couldn’t hold back. He cried out as jet after jet of seed shot from his cock. Virgil clung to him, circling his hips to ride out his orgasm, and kissed him hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ride me?” Remus asked when they parted and caught their breath. Virgil smirked and nodded, letting Remus pull out and sit on the bed. Virgil straddled him and lined up immediately, rubbing the head against his cum-smeared cunt. He sank down with a groan and wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn't this familiar!" Virgil jeered and lifted his hips up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe so!" Remus laughed and grabbed his hips to guide him, "But why not get even more familiar! In reverse!" Virgil smirked and dropped his hips, setting a relatively fast pace as he took Remus in stride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck me, make it rough and run your mouth!" Virgil ordered and keened as Remus slammed into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your cunt is incredible—it's like it was meant to take my cock. Mmm if only there were six of me! I could fuck you better than those werewolves ever could!" Remus snarled and slapped his jiggling ass. He watched Virgil's thighs tremble as that cunt pulsed around him, oh he was enjoying this! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And look at these tits! Do you know how badly i want to suck them til they're full of milk?" Remus snarled and slapped his tits for good measure, making Virgil cry out. His walls were throbbing and leaking slick down his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd look so sexy with milk leaking from these babies, letting it trail down your cock." Remus added insult to injury and stroked that cock as Virgil rode him and moaned. He kept teasing the head, bringing Virgil closer to the edge and in effect himself </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you to cum on my cock, get it wet with your slick, and squeeze it with that perfect cunt—" he blocked the head and kept going, "—make me want to breed you, fill you over and over until you're satisfied." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck! Remus! Remus!" Virgil howled and came, convulsing in Remus' lap. He collapsed forward, panting into Remus' ear." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good job, Princess," he gasped, "Wrecking me on that fat cock." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so sexy when you cum!" Remus laughed airly and unsatisfied, "You good or do you need a minute?" In response, Virgil slid off his cock, leaving a mix of slick and cum shining on that swollen red length. Remus swallowed thickly as Virge got on his hands and knees, showing off the cum oozing from his cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm more than good," Virgil said, peeking over his shoulder, "It took six werewolves to make me cum ten times in three hours. Think you can do it in two?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you challenging me?" Remus asked with a wicked grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe, if you think you can handle it," Virgil jeered and winked at him, "Plug up my cock if you want, I'll save my cum just for your pert ass." Remus got up and went to his special drawer on his desk. He pulled out a thin plug with a ball at the end and covered it with lube. Virgil rolled onto his back, nervous and excited for this new sensation that was supposed to feel amazing. He trusted Remus wouldn't hurt him, and would stop if he said so. His curiosity was too strong for him to let fear stop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus smirked and grabbed his cock, teasing his slit with the narrow end. He watched Virgil's face as he slowly inserted the plug, careful of his sensitive walls. Virgil clawed at the sheets and sealed his eyes shut. It was strange, it was intense, but it was so damn good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All plugged up!" Remus said once it was all the way in. Virgil hissed and released the bedding, rolling over and getting on his hands and knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck me right now!" he ordered and trembled, "I need you inside me and I need you to breed me like a good slut." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure? You look like you might collapse." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do it! I am so close I don't want to cum without your cock inside of me!" Virgil snapped. Remus scrambled on the bed behind him and licked a stripe up his messy cunt, making him keen and arch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goddammit Reek!" Virgil snarled. Remus shrugged and licked him once more, slowly enjoying the taste of Virgil’s slick and his cum, before mounting him, wrapping his arms around his waist, and fucking into him at top speed. Virgil yowled and moaned shamelessly as Remus slammed into his cunt. His cock stretched Virgil and rubbed his walls deliciously. Virgil watched his own cock twitch and bob beneath him, full and red and throbbing. It was more than enough to rip a few moans and growls from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus would have been just as noisy if he didn't bite down on Virgil's shoulder, drawing blood and licking it clean. It was so hot and slick in that cunt, sucking him in and refusing to let him leave without a struggle. Virgil felt so good and he sounded even better. A coil formed in Remus' core and it was ready to snap. Remus lost all rhythm but Virgil was rocking back desperately and practically crying, chanting his name over and over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mix of a howl and a scream escaped Virgil as he clenched around Remus and gushed all over him while his plugged cock throbbed and twitched. Remus slammed into the back of his cunt and came, spilling into him. But he didn't stop moving. Not when he had to make his husband cum at least seven more times in the next hour and a half. He was not going to let that challenge go unless Virgil made him stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck—keep going, Remus," Virgil gasped, "Fuck me til you're dry." Remus grabbed his tits roughly and growled against his shoulder, letting go of the wound, lapping up the remaining blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, my king."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Seven was a low estimate. Virgil came fourteen times before Remus finished draining his balls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"FuckFuckFuckFuck! Virge! Virgil!" Remus cried out and came, adding a thin trickle to his whole mess. Virgil whined and sobbed as number fourteen wracked his body. His cock was throbbing and dying to blow his load. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lower your arms and stick your ass in the air," Remus requested and pulled out, "I have a plug that will keep you from leaking and then we need water." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," Virgil croaked, "I don't wanna lose this bulge until you have one to match." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think one round will make it even, maybe two with the way you’ve been plugged up!” Remus hummed as he dug through his drawer. He pulled out an unused plug and a canteen of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was quick to plug Virgil up and get him hydrated, watching the water that spilled past his lips and over his tired, sweaty body. He took a long swig himself and got on his knees, getting Virge in the same position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's get this out of the way," he said and carefully removed the rod from his husband's cock. Virgil shook and whined as it moved against his sensitive walls, gasping when Remus tossed it aside and got on all fours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, big boy, knot my ass and make me bulge!" he cackled. Virgil was absolutely wrecked and his eyes were watery, but he was quick to shove Remus' head into the mattress with a growl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You think you can handle my knot after cumming so much?" he snarled and rubbed the head of his cock against the king's puckered entrance. Remus curled his toes and groaned, ready for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil slapped his plump ass and pushed into him. Remus moaned and repeated his husband's name as he was stretched. It might not have been the monster cock he was used to, but it was still just the right shape to make him drool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh gods!" Remus moaned when Virge pushed his knot in and bottomed out. He fell forward, panting against Remus' neck and wrapping his arms around his chest, pulling himself flush against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still think you can handle me, Princess?" Virgil growled in his ear, before tracing the shell with his tongue and gently tugging it with his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Think?! I know I can!" Remus laughed, "How well I do is up to you, hot stuff! Gonna take me hard and fast, break me in half with your cock?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fill you with a couple huge loads, and then I’ll lick it up as I drain and finger your ass. Sound good, Remus?” Virgil purred in his ear. Remus shivered at the way his name rolled off Virgil’s tongue. It should have been illegal, it was so hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, I take it you like that, Remus,” Virge continued, not one to ignore when a certain hole twitched around him. And it sure twitched again after he said that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep talking like that and I’ll be finished before you finish!” Remus whined, “Fuck me! Fill me! Finger me! I’m all yours just stop talking!” Virgil hummed and sucked on his neck, rocking his hips slowly so Remus could really get familiar with the shape of his knotted dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on! I didn’t go this slow before!” Remus complained, only to get his ass slapped hard enough to leave a handprint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me savor this ass before I destroy it!” Virgil snarled against his shoulder, making Remus keen. He was gonna go insane if Virge kept this up! If...If is good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without any warning, Virgil slammed into him, setting a pace that was faster and rougher than he ever managed under a full moon. The bed was creaking and slamming against the wall, he was not showing any mercy. Remus screamed as his poor prostate was brutally assaulted and that knot kept pushing back in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virge!” Remus cried and dropped his head. He could see his sore, tired cock bobbing, rocking with the force of every thrust. If he focused he could see the slick trickling down Virgil’s thighs as he plowed into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right, Princess, you’re all mine!” Virgil laughed airily, “My pretty cumslut!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir! Ooh! Knot me! Please knot me!” Remus shouted back with tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, “Make me your cumdumpster!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil snarled and clawed into his sides, sucking marks along his shoulders. His knot was climbing up his cock and swelling, making it hard to keep up the pace that had Remus’ eyes rolling back in his skull. Remus always molded perfectly around him when it was the full moon, but it was a pleasant surprise to find he was just as flexible with the more human cock. If anything, it seemed like he was enjoying it more. With the way he was throbbing and pulsing around that cock, it was a good guess. And it meant he was close. Good Virgil was losing his rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil! Oh gods!—Gonna—!” Remus screamed until his voice cut out and he clamped down on Virgil. He was too dizzy to pay attention to the delicious howl when Virgil’s knot locked in place. He did, however, pay attention to the bulge forming in his belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Virgil groaned. Remus figured he milked his husband dry too. His belly hung low and heavy with the sheer amount filling him, and if Virge weren’t done, well he would probably pass out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was incredible!” Remus giggled and glanced over his shoulder at Virgil, who was winded, sweaty, and glowing. Remus was glad that he could have a heart boner after all that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Virge grunted in response and slowly pulled out, “You want me to keep going? I owe you another load, some fingering, and some ass eating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You owe me a heaping pile of cuddles!” Remus laughed and dragged Virgil down on top of him so he could hold his husband close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That, I can do,” Virgil jeered and kissed his chest, snuggling closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that werewolf fertility issue, is that just under the full moon?” Remus asked and lazily ran his hand up and down Virgil’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I thought you knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I know is that you might be stuck with a few pups.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s fine by me, as long as I still get to keep you,” Virgil yawned and let his eyes close. Remus giggled and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d have an excuse to call you Daddy! And I could be a hot mama!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That all you got?” Virge snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be a better mama then my old man ever was, if and when that day comes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooner than you’d think, Reek, now shut up and sleep.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Christening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus was excited. The word was out that the king was putting on a little display for his subjects of age and anyone who wanted to see him get fucked could see him get fucked right. Sure the people were confused as to why anything silver was prohibited and the timing of the event, but those who wanted to see were willing to go to the castle an hour before dawn.</p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Remus asked Weregil. Virgil sat on a chair outside the throne room with his eyes shut and growled as Remus stroked his cock.</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll wreck that bitch ass if you ask me again,” Virgil snarled. He wasn’t feeling well that morning, but he was fine and he wanted to do this with Remus, he consented to not only a little exhibitionism but revealing that he was a werewolf to a good portion of the kingdom. Asking him over and over was only irksome when literally nothing had changed. </p><p>"Promise?" Remus giggled and ground against his thigh. </p><p>"Princess, don't ask me again," Virgil huffed and grabbed his hips to keep him still, "I want this and I want to make you feel amazing, but I'm revealing myself and I have to make a good impression. I can't fuck you like a ragdoll and call you names unless you beg." </p><p>"I don’t beg easily!”</p><p>“If you want it rough, you will.” Virge countered and teased a clawed finger against his entrance. </p><p>"And if I don't?" Remus purred and wiggled to get that finger inside.</p><p>"I'll grind my cock against your fat ass until you do or until I cum all over it. You'd look so good covered in cum and frustrated, still hard and ready to burst." </p><p>"Mmm, keep talking like that, tell me how you're gonna torture me until I break," Remus said and got off of Virgil's leg to drop to his knees and lick a stripe up his cock, letting his tongue linger at the head, "Aah—let me suck your cock while you do it." </p><p>"Get sucking, Princess!" Virgil jeered. Remus stuck his tongue out at him and dragged it over the head. Virgil snarled and he took the head into his mouth with a delightful shiver. </p><p>"Fuck, once that fat ass is covered in my cum, I'll lick it off, teasing your hole and delving my tongue into you, sloppily eating you like the snack you are," Virge growled and clawed at the armrests. Remus was such a good cockslut!</p><p>He was sucking and lapping at the head, groaning at the taste. He slowly bobbed his head over the enormous length that he was craving elsewhere. His own cock twitched at the suggestion of his ass being licked and eaten. He needed Virgil to keep going.</p><p>"Mmm, after that, I'll finger you til you're close—trembling and thrusting back to—to get my fingers in deeper—which won't happen. I'll pull out before you can—fuck, just like that, Princess—pull out before you can cum," Virgil said, pausing every time he hit the back of Remus' throat and panting.</p><p>Remus relaxed his jaw and took more of that delicious cock down his throat, making it bulge. He moaned around it and swallowed, eager to please and eager to get a load in his mouth. He purred when Virge grabbed his hair and pulled.</p><p>"If you—oh fuck—If you still won't beg after that—mmm—'m gonna torture your cock. Get my tongue on it, stroke it, squeeze it—edge you over and over til you're crying—doing so good for me, Princess, so good!" </p><p>Remus hummed and pulled off of his cock with a pop. A string of spit connected his lips to Virgil's throbbing cock. The rumbling growl Virgil let out at the sight made Remus squirm, pressing his legs together for some friction. </p><p>"No cumming until the audience is here!" Remus teased, "I want everyone to see just how hot you look!" Virgil ruffled his hair and scoffed. </p><p>"They'll be watching you, Reek. Let's go show the kingdom how ungodly hot you are." Virgil got up, ignoring Remus' pout. He held out his hand for Remus, and helped him to his feet. Remus rolled his shoulders and marched ahead of Virgil into the throne room, full of waiting subjects who wanted to see the main event.</p><p>Remus waltzed into the throne room full of spectators, in the buff with his cock standing straighter than he could ever hope to be. The rumble of surprise that came from the crowd, who were told this was an exhibition in the lewdest sense, made him smirk.</p><p>“Gentleners and commoners alike, I welcome you to witness the official christening of the throne under my rule, and the full consummation of my marriage! Your hands will be chopped off if you attempt to approach the throne at any point, but you don’t have to keep them to yourselves!” Remus cheered and sat on the throne, earning another round of grumbling.</p><p>“And what would a full consummation be without my partner, the man who keeps me grounded, the light of my life, the fallen angel set upon me to steal my very soul and devour it? He is the king of my heart and the only man I want to wake to in the mornings, but I will spare you all my waxing, because he is a sight for sore eyes, now more than ever!”</p><p>A gasp crashed through the crowd like a wave when Weregil walked in, the six foot something tall werewolf looked more like a lethal killing machine than a lover. Virgil ignored the shocked murmurs and focused his attention on Remus. He took one knee at the throne and looked to his husband, awaiting orders. </p><p>“What are you waiting for? You told me all the wonderful things you plan on doing to me!” Remus laughed, then looked at the horrified crowd.</p><p>“I did, but it reeks of fear in here. So, Princess, do what they want, and try to subdue the big scary werewolf, if you can,” Virgil taunted loudly so they could all hear him. The crowd cheered when Remus stood up and scratched behind Virgil’s ear. His tail thumped against the floor and his back leg twitched. Not fair. </p><p>“How about you deliver on your promises, big boy,” Remus taunted, “They don’t know the code! They don’t know you! And I know I want your tongue in my ass right now!” He bent over the throne and wiggled his ass for the crowd, twerking and bouncing hypnotically. </p><p>Virgil carefully grabbed his hips and dove in, lapping at his entrance, teasing the rim with his tongue. Remus threw his head back and moaned, arching and clawing into the armrests.</p><p>“Fuck! Eat my ass, Sir, make me cum on your slick, hot tongue!” he whined, “Spank me like the bad little slut I am! Please! Make it hurt! Make my ass sore and red before I sink onto your huge throbbing cock!” </p><p>Virgil growled in his throat and delved into that hole, tormenting Remus’ tight walls and making him squirm. He smacked the wiggling king on the ass to keep him still, barely leaving a mark. </p><p>“Harder, Sir! Harder!” Remus demanded, “They want to see a wild thing tamed, fucking tame me! Gods, make me cum from your tongue! Eating this fat ass so good!” He yelped when Virgil spanked him harder, raking his claws over the red handprint he left, growling and fucking Remus with his tongue, faster and faster until the king was screaming. </p><p>“Virgil! Fuck! Virge! Ah—Ah!” Remus screamed and came all over the throne. Virgil removed his tongue and stood, careful to make sure Remus was still good. Remus guided him away from the throne to show off the load that splattered all over the purple fabric. The crowd was in awe and Remus could see at least one villager palming himself. Excellent. </p><p>“Are you still good?” Virgil asked, just to be sure since it was a huge load. Remus laughed and fell to his knees with his legs spread and his hands on the ground.</p><p>“I want your cock so badly, Sir! I want to suck you and taste you! Please give me a thick load down my throat! Gag me with that monster cock and make me cry!” Remus begged and panted, sticking his tongue out and leaning toward that knotted dick.</p><p>Virgil side-stepped him and sat on the throne with his legs spread. The crowd was both flabbergasted and aroused. Good. </p><p>“You can suck my cock all you want after you eat my cunt. It’s dripping from that little performance of yours, Princess,” he growled and slowly stroked his length, making Remus’ jaw drop. </p><p>Without warning he launched himself between those legs and lapped at those folds, moaning and clawing at Virgil’s thighs. Virgil moaned and snarled softly, clawing into Remus' hair. His loving husband knew all the right ways to make him squirm with that mouth.</p><p>"So good! Use that dirty mouth just like that!" Virgil growled and rolled his hips. Remus licked from the back of his cunt up to the head of his cock, moaning against his thick length the whole way. Instead of dragging his tongue back down to that dripping cunt, he lapped at the head, clearing away the oozing precum at the tip. </p><p>“Let me suck you, Sir!” Remus begged and reached behind himself to tease a finger into his slick hole. He rolled his hips back and panted against Virgil’s throbbing cock, his hot breath making it twitch. </p><p>Virgil growled and gently pushed Remus aside. This was a performance fucking afterall, and maybe, just maybe, Virge was in the mood to deliver. He spun and kicked his legs up over the back of the throne, putting his weight on his upper back. </p><p>“They came to see you, Remus,” Virgil said in a tone that gave Remus goosebumps, “If you want to suck my dick, you’re going to have to take a seat.” Remus grinned and climbed on the throne with his back to his audience, and wiggled happily before taking that length into his mouth. He adored how his lips stretched to accommodate the sheer girth of his second favorite cock. </p><p>He yelped out of surprise when Virge grabbed his thighs and went back to eating his ass. Remus bobbed his head to take in more and more of that cock, teasing just under the head with his tongue and stroking the rest with one hand. He braced himself on the ornate throne with the other and ground against Virgil's snout. </p><p>Remus was moaning around his cock as Virge toyed with his tight hole, fucking into him with his tongue and groaning at how wonderful it would feel around his cock. Those walls melded around his tongue and fluttered against him. He dug his claws into Remus’ thighs as his royal slut sucked and stroked his cock, ignoring his drenched cunt. </p><p>The audience was entranced by the display, especially when Remus rolled his hips, bouncing to fuck himself on the werewolf’s tongue. His plump cheeks had a certain appeal of their own. But the onlookers were shocked and terrified when Virgil smacked that ass hard enough to leave a mark. Remus pulled away from his cock with a loud groan and rode that snout.</p><p>“Spank me, Sir! Make sure you mark my ass as yours! Oh fuck! Please! Cover me in bruises!” Remus begged loudly and threw his head back. His cock was rock hard again and he was ready to burst again. All the people watching made him hot and he wanted to make sure everyone knew he was in paradise. He spit on Virgil’s cock and stroked it faster, twisting and squeezing just above the knot. He wanted to be covered in cum.</p><p>He was not expecting the smack that hit his other cheek, or the next few that came in rapid succession. He moaned and wailed, working his hips faster and stroking with more vigor. He kept going as Virgil ate his ass and spanked him, alternating between hands at random. Remus lapped at the underside of Virgil’s cock, inching toward his cunt. Two could play at this game! </p><p>Virgil swallowed a whine as Remus finally got back to his cunt, licking his lips and delving into his wet folds. It was so much, Remus riding his face, stroking his cock, and eating his pussy. His hips rocked dangerously and he got sloppy, laving his tongue out between Remus’ cheeks and back in. He was so close!</p><p>Remus didn’t get any warning when Virgil came, pulsing around his tongue and covering his torso in thick ropes of cum. Virgil let his head fall back and he gasped for breath, growling as Remus kept teasing his cock. </p><p>“Princess, enough.” Virgil snarled. Remus let go of his cock, happy to see it was still hard, and slid off the throne. He twisted to face the spectators and winked, showing off the load on his chest. </p><p>“See this mess? That’s nothing! Get a good look at that huge cock! It’s gonna be buried in this sweet ass until dawn!” Remus jeered. Virgil’s tail wagged nervously as he righted himself and sat on the throne. Remus had better have all their attention from then on. </p><p>“Anyone close? Come up here and jizz on the floor for me, Master likes to watch me clean up that kind of mess!” Remus giggled as two young men, hurried to the base of the throne platform and jerked themselves to completion on it, under Remus’ lustful gaze. They stumbled back when they finished and bowed awkwardly with their softening dicks out. Remus clapped joyfully and dropped to his hands and knees, catching Virgil staring at him hungrily as he leaned down and licked the cum off the ground with a contented moan. </p><p>Virgil growled low in his throat and teased his cock, drinking in the sight. Remus was such a pretty little whore, so cum hungry and desperate he was willing to clean two strangers’ jizz off the ground. He was practically purring, swaying his hips from side to side, swallowing dramatically, using every trick in the book he knew to make Virgil fuck him hard and fast, just the way he liked it. </p><p>“Anyone else wanna offer their cum to the king?” Remus asked when he was done and wiped his mouth on his wrist.</p><p>“Yeah, but don’t expect it in that whore mouth,” Virgil retorted, “You want cock so badly? Come and get it, Princess.” He let go of his cock and spread his legs so wide, Remus could see a hint of pink amid the brown fur. Remus strutted over and promptly ground that cock between his cheeks. </p><p>"Mm, impale me on your cock, Sir, please! You're so strong and I want you to manhandle me!" Remus whined. He squeaked when Virge grabbed his waist and lifted him up. </p><p>"You're gonna regret that, Princess. How far can you go before you tell me to stop so you can adjust?" Virgil chuckled wickedly and licked a stripe up his back, "You were so tight around my tongue, you might just break on my cock." </p><p>"I can take you to the hilt, baby!" Remus jeered and licked his lips. He brushed his ass over the head and shivered. The anticipation was killing him. Virgil was toying with him, waiting for him to break.</p><p>"Oh please, Master, please fuck my whore ass! I need you deep inside me, filling me, claiming me!" Remus begged. He groaned as Virge lowered him, his puckered entrance stretching as Virge pushed in. </p><p>Remus cried out and circled his hips, making sure he got that cock to hit all the right places. Virgil was lowering him too slowly for his liking, but he understood why. He had to make them see he wasn't vicious, that he was careful with Remus. And he enjoyed watching Remus squirm, itching for more. </p><p>Virgil was panting against his shoulder when he finally hit the knot. Remus was squeezing him and pulling him in, making it difficult to stay still. Remus was just as much a mess, the bulge in his belly obvious to the crowd, some of whom were getting off to the display. </p><p>"Fuck, so big, stretching me wide open," he groaned and reached back to pull Virgil's head to his shoulder. </p><p>"Tell me when to move," Virgil grumbled and licked a stripe up his neck. Remus kissed his nose and grabbed the armrests. </p><p>"Move, and don't be gentle with me. You might be careful and tame, but I need my ass destroyed!" Remus cooed. </p><p>"I don't want to hurt you or give anyone the wrong idea," Virge murmured so only he could hear it. Remus smirked and looked at the horny crowd watching. </p><p>"Raise your hand if you want to see my ass wrecked and bloated with a hot load, do nothing if you think he'll just hurt me or you don't care!" he ordered. He was thrilled when almost every hand went up. Some people obviously just wanted to watch some fucking and would take it anyway they could get it. Virgil was even more surprised. </p><p>"You see, almost everyone wants you to wreck me on this monster cock, and I need you to, Sir, please fuck me." Virgil grabbed his thighs and lifted him up slightly, spreading his legs. </p><p>"You want me to wreck your fat ass, knot you and fill you up? Beg for it, Princess, and maybe I'll consider it." </p><p>"Please please please! Fuck me with your massive cock, Sir, I need to feel you pounding into me, marking me, claiming me—please move! Please fuck me like a ragdoll and make me bloat from your thick creamy load! You're so big and hard and strong and I need you! Please fuck me!" Remus pleaded with very little prompting. </p><p>"So much for not begging easily!" he snickered for only Remus to hear and thrust upward to keep the slut king from arguing. </p><p>Remus was noisy, crying out and swearing, watching the bulge in his belly move. Virgil was going slowly, but he was anything but gentle. He kept licking Remus' shoulder and grazing his teeth over his skin, not biting, but he didn't need to with the way Remus quaked. </p><p>So many onlookers were palming themselves, and more were touching themselves, either fingering their holes or stroking their dicks. Virgil smirked, as much as a wolf can smirk, and lifted his head. </p><p>"This is your only chance, come here and cover this slut king in cum!" Virgil ordered in a tone that made Remus' cock twitch. He clenched around Virgil and threw his head back to smile at him. He was thinking the same thing. </p><p>He was only mildly surprised when Virgil got up, still inside, and sat on the edge of the platform. Remus got on his knees and took over, fucking himself on that cock. </p><p>He was thrilled when a group of people came up, and came on him, a lovely mix of jizzing and squirting hit his heated skin. Remus let his mouth hang open as Virgil guided him. </p><p>A second group followed close behind and those who could, aimed for his pretty flushed face. He was happy to have some cum land in his mouth, and swallowed it for show. </p><p>Virgil bucked into him as a third group neared. The sun was rising with his knot and Remus wanted to be filled with werewolf cum. Remus cried out as he was fucked like he wanted, covered in cum with a thick knot pressing against his walls. </p><p>"Faster! Harder!" </p><p>"What a needy whore!" Virgil jeered, breathing heavily against his shoulder, "Collecting so much cum already and you want more?" </p><p>"Gods yes!" </p><p>"I'm fucking you so hard already, the perfect speed to watch your cock bob with every thrust. And I love watching you take me like this," Virgil snarled and grabbed his thighs, fucking into him faster and harder, losing his rhythm. </p><p>Remus screamed and wailed, close and in need of relief. He was hot and sticky and oh so full. He heard Virgil sniff before the werewolf snarled and slapped his trembling thighs, over and over, bringing him to a glorious end.</p><p>Remus was seeing stars when a rush of seed burst from his cock, coating his belly. He clamped down on Virgil just as his knot locked into place. Virgil howled and bucked into him shallowly as he filled him. </p><p>Remus groaned as his belly expanded, filling with cum. Virgil was clinging to his chest, watching and catching his breath. He was so glad to be finished as the first ray of dawn entered through the window. </p><p>"Think your cock can handle another round?" Virgil hummed in his ear, his voice distorting into something familiar. Remus groaned as the cock in his ass shrank into something that wouldn't break him in half. The obnoxious cracking sounds as the body behind him changed was a sick turn on, and the skin that finally made contact with his made him melt. </p><p>"You ignored it all night, Scare Bear! Yeah I can handle another round!" Remus giggled softly.</p><p>"Good, because after all that, I’m soaked and aching for you to fuck me like you'll never fuck anyone again." </p><p>Remus got up, cum leaking from his ass, and watched the majority of the crowd leave. Farmers had work to do! A few people stayed, and a group of travelers snuck in. Remus recognized one—this would be fun. </p><p>"How do you want me, Sir?" </p><p>"We have a throne to christen. Sit down."</p><p>"Yes Sir!" Remus cheered and practically skipped to the throne, cum still dripping down his thighs. He planted himself on the throne and leaned back, spreading his legs, making sure his cock was on display while his belly deflated. </p><p>Virgil got up with a wry smirk and knelt on the throne facing Remus. He stroked Remus’ cock and watched his sensitive king tremble. </p><p>“The few left should see your face, Sir. They should get to see how fucking beautiful you are and how lucky I am.”</p><p>“Just say you want to see my ass you fucking sap!” Virgil scoffed and got up. Remus shrugged and shook his head.</p><p>“I like to show off my stuff, you know, and maybe I want to show off my husband riding me like the sexy beast he is! I want them to see your dick!” he giggled as Virgil got situated over him. He wasted no time lining up and sinking onto Remus with a moan.</p><p>“Fuck, your cock feels so good!” Virgil groaned and rolled his hips, just to tease, “Get moving, Princess, show me just how much you wanted this.” </p><p>Remus didn’t bother with words and thrust into his husband without warning. Virgil yelped as Remus fucked into him at a brutal pace. He tried to match Remus’ thrusts, but he couldn’t keep his head from spinning, not when Remus started sucking marks into his neck and shoulders. </p><p>Remus didn’t stop there, oh no! He brought his hands around to run them over Virgil’s abdomen, reveling in the softness of his skin. He didn’t want to move them too high or too low just yet. He was plowing into that slick, pulsing cunt with a purpose, making Virgil bounce with each thrust. </p><p>Virgil grabbed the back of Remus’ head with one hand, and the armrest with the other, trying to keep his balance. Remus was brutalizing his cunt to the point where there was slick dripping from his pussy down to Remus’ balls as they smacked against his ass. His cock throbbed as it bobbed for the small audience to see. His tits were bouncing, heavy against his chest, and when he looked down he was shocked to find white fluid beading on his nipples.</p><p>“Remus—” he gasped, “tits—!” Virgil moaned low in his throat when Remus snarled and bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Virgil cried out, throbbing around the cock pounding into the back of his cunt.</p><p>Remus let his hands wander to those tits and squeezed them. Virgil groaned at the sensation and the sight of milk squirting from them. </p><p>“Shit,” Remus hissed as he lapped away the blood on Virgil’s shoulder. The milk dribbling onto his hands spurred him on further, making his cock ache. He went faster and harder, tormenting Virgil’s nipples and growling in his ear. </p><p>“Remus, so good—fucking me so good, Princess!” Virgil moaned and threw his head back. Remus was showing no mercy. The slap of skin rang out in the air amid the cries and groans. Remus kept tugging on his nipples, milking his tits so that there was a stream running down Virgil’s belly to the base of his cock. Neither was going to last long.</p><p>“Oh gods, oh gods! Remus! Remus!” Virgil all but screamed as his orgasm washed over him, shooting a load from his cock, and clamping down on Remus’ cock, coating it with slick. He wailed as Remus kept going, losing his rhythm until he slammed in as far as he could and came with a long, drawn out moan.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Virgil gasped as he came down from his high and looked out at the nearly empty throne room. He smiled at the six travelers who approached. He recognized Damien first, and then an average young man with a friendly face, much like one Emile Picani.</p><p>“How long have you been watching?”</p><p>“Long enough for Taiki to have to adjust her skirt a few times,” a short, blonde man chuckled. </p><p>“Boss!” the only woman, Taiki, whined. She was taller than him by a lot and looked completely embarrassed, hiding behind her dark hair.</p><p>“Tee, Bee, save the couples banter for another time!” Edd, that ginger had to be Edd, cut in, Zee’s the boss now, let him talk.”</p><p>“Zee’s the boss now?” Virgil questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, after he got over biting you, he really blossomed, and we’re proud of our little guy!” a man with dark hair and a goatee/mustache combo said with a bright smile that made his eyes crinkle. That was Casper. </p><p> “Right, and we were passing through, so we thought we’d extend the offer to join the pack,” Zeke said and rubbed his neck, “But it looks like that’s the last thing you want to do right now.” </p><p>“I have a royal pain in the ass husband,” Virgil shrugged, earning a smack on the thigh from a thoroughly winded Remus. </p><p>“And a litter on the way,” Damien peeped.</p><p>“A litter, you mean puppies?” Remus asked, lurching forward and groaning as his cock moved against Virgil’s walls.</p><p>“Yes. Though, the scent is faint, so I would assume this happened recently,” Damian winced, “Boss is also expecting, less than two months in.”</p><p>“So not that this isn’t important stuff,” Zeke cut in, “We were hoping you’d be down for a sort of reunion. But if you have the man of your dreams and would rather not—”</p><p>“Tonight, here, fuck the shit out of Remus, and I’ll join in.” Virgil cut him off. He knew what they were after. The twitching cock inside him was enough of a hint for Virgil that Remus was on board.</p><p>“Hell yeah, come by before dusk and have dinner! I wanna be bloated in every way possible!” Remus cheered, “Make me look like Virgil in nine months so he knows just how hot he could be!”</p><p>“You have zero filter,” Virgil sighed.</p><p>“You’d think after hours of edging, a sexual exhibition, and a ten inch werewolf cock, I’d be too tired to talk, but I’m too tired to shut up!”</p><p>“Ten?” Zeke asked, “Are you exaggerating?”</p><p>“He’s not. I have alpha energy and it shows,” Virgil shrugged. </p><p>“We’ll be back tonight, we’ll see you later, Vee! And uh, King Ree?”</p><p>“I like it!” Remus cheered, “Bye for now!” He waved them off and pulled Virgil against his chest when they were alone.</p><p>“One more round or should we clean up?” he purred. Virgil ground his hips in response and glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>“If you can handle it, and tonight, be a good Princess and fuck me.”</p><p>“Yes Sir!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You might notice that I changed Taki to Taiki. I updated the previous chapters to reflect this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Remus thought he ate a lot, he was stunned at how much a werewolf could eat before a transformation! And he got to witness seven of them! And while they had manners, except for Virgil, who knew Remus didn’t give two shits, it was still a daunting amount of food. Apparently rearranging your skeleton, growing, and then reverting it took a lot of energy. Still, Remus was excited and well rested, ready for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat on his throne, bare as the day he was born, and watched as the wolves-to-be stripped to their skin and folded their clothes neatly. So much for them being wild animals at heart! That was just Remus apparently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching seven naked people fall to their knees in agony and transform into werewolves, should not have been arousing, but Remus couldn’t fight his nature. There was something about the transformation from a hot human to a sexy werewolf that made his cock twitch. Especially Virgil, but that's because he was in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But love sure as hell didn't matter that night! No he was balls deep in Taiki's sloppy cunt with Zeke pounding his loose messy hole. Damien was fucking his throat and he was giving Edd and Boss hand service. The scent made him drool, and the cooling strings of cum all over his bloated body were electrifying, but it was the sight across the room that set his blood on fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casper was on all fours, yowling and whining as his ass was obliterated. Virgil was pounding into him, causing him to bulge. He was clawing the poor pup's hips and snarling like a beast. Remus was almost jealous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw look, the king isn't satisfied," Edd growled and bucked into Remus' grip. Remus yelped when a clawed hand came down on his cum-covered ass and Zeke thrust into him harder and faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Slut King wants more?" Zeke snarled, "Or is he a greedy whore who needs a bigger cock to break him?" Boss smacked his cheek, just hard enough to sting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pay attention," he growled, "You're not getting Vee tonight." Remus moaned around Damien's cock and teased the head with his tongue. He stroked the pulsing, twitching cocks in his hands with more vigor. His hips cantered, fucking into Taiki harder. He was losing his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck him faster!" Taiki barked and rutted back to meet his thrusts. Remus screamed around Damien's cock as Zeke pounded into him, his knot crawling up his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Virgil snarled, catching Remus' attention, "You like being a dirty little cocksleeve!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! Yes Sir!" Casper wailed and threw his head back, panting and moaning like a whore. His legs were shaking and his cock was bobbing beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Taking me so good! You like being a little bitch, don't you? You like it when I threaten to make you bloat with cum!" Virgil snarled and grabbed his neck without putting any pressure on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus moaned at the sight, sucking harder and moving his hands faster. He was far too turned on, not even the cum sloshing in his engorged belly was enough to satisfy him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck—King Remus—" Damien gasped as his knot swelled. He came down Remus' throat and stumbled back. He was utterly winded but he was content. He was the first one to take on Virgil and that was a mistake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus stuck out his tongue to show off the thick mess. He hoped Virgil looked over before Boss moved and dragged him by the hair to suck him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Make damn sure you swallow it all, slut. You have a whole feast coming your way." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus moaned and immediately took the werewolf down his throat, swallowing and bobbing his head. His eyes were watering as Zeke fucked into him recklessly. That throbbing hard cock was going to blow any second and the knot was inflating, making each thrust more pronounced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There!" Taiki screamed as Remus' dick grazed her clit and slammed into her g spot. She was drenched and clenching and so close! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A set of howls caught his attention. He glanced at Virgil and Casper and let out a long moan. Virgil had Casper pulled against his chest, filling him to the brim as cum shot out of the winded puppy's cock. Remus wanted to be in his place more than anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shitshitshitshit!" Edd snarled and came, covering Remus in ropes of cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, what a pretty little slut king!" Boss snarled and slammed Remus down on his cock. He came with a howl and pulled out, leaving Remus gasping for breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You swallowed it all," Boss panted, "A greedy cumdumpster like you needs a nice mouthful of cock all the time." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! Yes I need so much more cum! Please! Ooh—Give me more!" Remus pleaded raspily, working his hips faster. He groaned as he lost control of his hips and came inside Taiki. She howled and clamped down on him, spraying the floor with her cum. And then, as if he weren't overstimulated enough, Zeke's knot locked in place and he exploded, filling Remus' ass and making his belly bulge more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Zeke snarled and guided Remus to rest his back against his furry chest. Remus was coated in cum and sweat, panting, and still mostly hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I do good enough for Master's cock?" Remus asked airily. Zeke rubbed his belly and panted against his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You think you deserve Master's fat cock?" Zeke snarled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No I don't deserve it, and I don't deserve his perfect cunt. Whatever makes Master happy," Remus responded, getting used to the sensation of the knot in him deflating. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's still up for more?" Virgil's voice cut through the haze of arousal, only adding to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Boss, Edd, and me," Zeke responded and pulled out, ready for another round. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remus," Virgil said and knelt in front of him, "Princess, how are you feeling?" Remus blinked and saw the most incredible sight. Virgil's cock was still hard and so damn close Remus could taste it, but more incredibly, there were two streams of matted fur trailing from his nipples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm ready for another round or three." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, because I want to watch you writhing on three cocks while I jerk off," Virgil hummed and licked his lips. Remus swallowed thickly watching Virgil get up and snap his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus squeaked when Zeke hoisted him into the air by his hips. He grinned and moaned shamelessly as Zeke impaled him on his cock. If Virgil was watching, he would put on a show! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, stretch me! I wanna be filled and fucked and used!" Remus groaned and wiggled his hips. He was pleasantly surprised to find Boss pushing into him with no real warning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck! So big!" Remus groaned and grabbed their shoulders for support, "So good! Almost as good as Master's—" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a hard no, Remus," Virgil said, pressing a clawed finger to his lips. He pouted and sucked on the tip of that clawed finger, not concerned with the fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Edd, he's ready for one more cock," Virgil said and pulled his hand away. Remus pouted at him, but that didn't last long. His abused fuck hole was stretched even further as Edd slowly pushed in. Remus wiggled and writhed as he was filled. The heat burning in his core made him drool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn, did I look half as good like that?" Virgil asked and sat on the floor with his legs spread invitingly. Remus stared at him, his cock on display with the fur around his cunt matted with his slick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vee, you had four of us, you looked better," Boss growled, "But this cumdumpster's gonna look so much better when we're done with him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Especially if you let us knot him and breed his slutty ass," Edd snarled and ran his paw over the bulge in Remus' belly, "I can feel all three of us in him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Knot me! Breed me!" Remus moaned and circled his hips, "Fuck me! Please. Fill me and make me your bitch!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You heard the little whore, breed him, make sure he's bloated and ready to carry a litter for you," Virgil growled and stroked his length. He didn't miss the way Remus' cock twitched at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the werewolves moved. Remus keened and arched back as the three monster cocks in his ass moved, trying to find a rhythm. He was so full and quaking as his prostate was murdered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at those cocks pounding into you," Virgil growled, "I bet you love being filled and fucked and used like the filthy little bitch you are!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! Oh fuck yes!" Remus wailed. His cock was bobbing and twitching with each thrust, oozing at the engorged tip. Virgil might have moved his hand a little faster at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's so slick!" Boss snarled. And clawed at his chest. Remus clenched around them when those claws grazed his nipple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, another sensitive slutty boy with sensitive tits!" Edd snarled, "They'll be so heavily and full by the time we're done with you!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh gods! Please!" Remus groaned and rolled his hips back. Zeke and Boss dragged their tongues and claws over his chest, making Remus keen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw, Baby, your tits are more sensitive than mine!" Virgil jeered, bucking into his grasp and twisting around the head. Remus was drooling at the sight and the squelching sounds coming from his rear. He wanted Virge in his mouth and he wanted it then. He was so close and his eyes were rolling back in his skull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You look so good, wrecked on three huge cocks, covered in cum, and ready to burst. I wanna fuck that pretty little mouth and make you gag on my thick knot. I'll wait til you're nice and full of werewolf seed before I even think about blowing my load in you," Virgil said and got up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus was too focused on the three knots expanding inside of him, pressing on his prostate. And then a rush of cum flooded him, and the three wolves breeding him howled and trembled. His belly expanded pushing against his straining cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cum for me Princess," Virgil ordered, "Cum and you can have my cock while I eat all that cum from your ass." He panted, nearing his own end—Remus looked too good, wrecked and bloated and drooling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can have Master's cock?" Remus gasped and groaned, rubbing his inflated belly and sliding his hand to his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My cock, my cunt, and as much cum as you can handle, Princess. Be a good boy and cum before I cover you with another load. You'd look so hot covered in cum while it drips from your ravaged hole—fuck!—wanna taste every inch of my slutty princess and—" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil broke off and howled, shooting jet after jet of hot cum all over Remus, from his legs to his belly, to his chest to his face. Remus didn't have time to process anything. He came hard, screaming until he passed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil caught his breath and helped get Remus off of the other three cocks. He cradled his Princess to his chest as cum spilled from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did we overdo it?" Zeke panted while Edd and Boss collapsed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe a little bit," Virgil said, "But look at what he and I did to the rest of your pack." Zeke looked around at the winded wolves and shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You got me there, Vee." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's clean up and get some water."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Puppy Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus should have expected this, but he really was thrown for a loop with the sheer amount of time he had to dedicate to his husband. Virgil was emotionally all over the place, which wasn’t a problem, he was huge, but again that wasn’t a problem, not for a werewolf and not for Remus. The problem was that carrying a litter made Virgil insatiable to a point where even Remus couldn't keep up. He had to bring Remy in to help so he could rule the kingdom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus trudged into the bedroom, frustrated with the farmers' guild—he couldn't afford to lower their taxes any more than he had, and the harvest was bountiful so it's not like he was making their lives more difficult! He was tired and full of pent up rage, but the second he laid eyes on his husband, resting in a patch of sunlight, bare and seemingly at peace, he felt the enamour that used to torture him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey there, Scare Bear," he hummed and ran his fingers down Virgil's arm. Virge blinked up at him and smiled softly despite his flushed face and blood-shot eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you'd take longer," he grumbled wetly. Remus sat on the edge of the bed and scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And be kept away from you? Never! Are you alright?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm disgusting, in pain, horny and I don't want you to leave again," he admitted and averted his gaze, which was a challenge when Remus tossed his shirt aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Disgusting—ly handsome. I agree. And you can bet you're stuck with me for the rest of the day!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Reek, I just spent an hour crying over how big I am and how much my chest hurts, I'm just disgusting." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're knocked up, over eight months, and absolutely stunning. Do you know how goddamn miraculous you look?" Remus asked and placed a hand on his belly, gently rubbing it, "You're a living miracle and I think you're so beautiful and I kinda wanna worship you and fuck you til my dick falls off." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather you kept it attached,” Virgil laughed and grabbed Remus’ hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the most amazing man in the world, how did I get so lucky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be your title, and I’m the lucky one!” Remus teased and leaned down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Virgil kissed back as Remus climbed over him and rolled him on his back. Remus ran his hands over Virgil’s belly and sides, relearning every curve and dip of the love of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are so damn handsome, you know,” Remus said, breaking the kiss, "You could be covered in blood with scars and burns everywhere and I'd think the same thing: 'he's so hot I hope he steps on me.'" Virgil snorted and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd think that anyway, dork!" he laughed and kissed Remus' cheek, "and you know you just have to beg if you want that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I would think it twice as hard because you're you! And you know I don't beg easily."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I beg to differ," Virgil teased, then hissed as Remus cupped his breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're full! Should I kiss it better?" Remus asked impishly and gently bounced them. Virgil grunted and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do more than just kiss them and I'll fuck you however you want. Gods just help me here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't trust Remy with milking you?" Remus teased and latched on to a swollen nipple. Virgil moaned softly as he sucked on it, grazing his teeth over the bud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm, no, I don't trust that guy's teeth. Besides I'm saving up for someone a little more feral, you might know him," Virgil mused and licked his lips. The light massage and Remus' lips were exactly what he needed to relieve some of the pressure. That hot breath hitting his sensitive skin only made his cunt gush, and that was a problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's a great guy, caring and passionate, wild and energetic, and amazing at riding cock," he continued, moaning softly as a stream of milk got sucked from him. Remus kept teasing his nipple, drinking the warm fluid that kept filling his mouth. The hand on the other side was sticky from the light stream of milk dribbling down Virgil's tit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit down lightly and tugged, just to have Virge moaning and squirming under him. Remus glanced toward his face and stared at him with wide, innocent eyes. Their gazes met for just a moment before Virge rested his head back and groaned. It was just enough for Remus to take in the glorious sight—those hazy eyes, the slack jaw, the furrowed brow. He was able to get Virge to make such a gorgeous face and it only made him want more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus pulled off with a smirk and a mouthful of milk. He kissed his husband, prying his mouth open to give him a taste. Virgil moaned softly and grabbed his hair, holding him close while he swallowed the treat Remus offered him. He was not letting him go easily, sucking on his tongue and clawing at Remus' scalp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You think we can get a wetnurse for the pups so I can keep draining you?" Remus asked when they broke apart. For added measure, he wiggled his eyebrows and squeezed those tits, forcing streams of milk to erupt from two hard, red buds. Virgil threw his head back and groaned, internally damning his sensitivity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep squeezing me like that and I'll consider it," Virgil groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What if I want to eat your cunt instead? I want you to cum on my tongue and then on my cock," Remus purred, "let me taste every inch of you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Suck me off first, there'll be more for you to taste," Virgil ordered. Remus giggled and kissed down his belly until he reached his cock, hard and pressing against his bump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were crying over how big you are? Babe, you're huge! Just the way I like it!" Remus teased and licked the tip to be a shit. Virgil growled and arched into the touch. Remus kept licking around the shaft, teasing under the head with his tongue. He was addicted to that cock, and he could get high off the man attached to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remus!" Virge gasped as his husband pressed a kiss to the tip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep saying that, babe, your voice is so hot!" Remus purred and took that cock down his throat in one swift reply. The salty taste and weight on his tongue made Remus' cock twitch in his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remus, oh gods," Virgil groaned as Remus sucked and swallowed him. The way Remus’ throat wrapped around his cock was beyond compare and he wanted nothing more than to keep him there to warm it. Remus was good, using his tongue and taking Virgil so that he could feel that mustache tickling his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good slut, taking me so well!” Virge gasped and sealed his eyes shut. He moaned and groaned, heat pooling in his core as Remus bobbed his head, moaning around him and coating him with spit and precum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus groaned in the back of his throat as Virgil filled his mouth with his salty precum. He clawed at Virgil’s thighs to ground himself and to hold Virgil still as he tried to buck his hips. He was going to explode any second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He howled as a thick load erupted from his cock, and into Remus’ mouth. The little slut just had to pull off while Virgil was cumming, getting his face covered in off-white streaks. When Remus sat up to gauge his reaction, Virgil was irate and covered in his own fluids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not hot enough for you?" Remus teased and licked his lips. Virgil moaned softly and shut his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you have a cunt to eat?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I have a husband to kiss first!" Remus teased and leaned over to connect their lips, giving Virge a taste of his own cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would kill for you," Remus hummed softly when they separated, "I would die for you. Either way, what bliss." He slowly pressed his lips to Virgil's neck and moved down his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's one thing that you can do for me, and it's neither of those," Virgil retorted and bit his lip. Remus paused, lifting away from his collarbone and giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm still busy kissing my husband!" he laughed and continued to cover his shoulders with feather-light kisses. Each one was measured and reverent. He was sure to worship his arms and torso, avoiding his tits. Virgil was not happy about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a rotten tease!" Virgil huffed with no real ire behind his words. He was flustered and embarrassed as Remus ran his hands over his baby bump. There were two solid kicks where his hands were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They know their mama!" he cheered and gently guided his hands over Virgil's belly, "They know their mama and they know that their mama loves them and their daddy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remus, hurry up!" Virgil groaned as his cock throbbed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmmm, no. I have you right where I want you. Let me worship you like the god you are." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right, my dearest spiderling. You are a miracle worker and a miracle," Remus hummed and pressed his lips to Virgil's bump. He didn't flinch when he got kicked in the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You helped," he argued, "And you were so damn good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not just talking about the pups!" Remus jeered between kisses, "I mean you tamed me, without you getting me on track when you first started working here, I would probably still be spending all my time in the woods or training. You were there for me as part of your job," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remus—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And then I saw you outside of work, you were so witty and charming and I was struck. And then I found out your secret, you told me, trusted me, and I have never been more blessed." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sap!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah but only for you. Do you know that everything you do is a miracle? Every smile, every laugh, every eye roll, and every pout—all of it so ethereal that I swoon at the thought of you. You make me want to sing in a thunderstorm and fight the clouds. I want to capture every star in the sky for you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not emotionally stable, Ree," Virgil whined, "You're gonna make me cry, you asshole." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I guess I'll just have to dry your tears and kiss it better, because you're not in charge this time and I want you to know how much I adore you," Remus shrugged and licked a stripe up his belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Babe you're too sweet, but I am in charge," Virgil argued, "You can keep going afterward but right now obey your god and eat my pussy like you might never get another chance!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what if I don't?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will get up, throw you on your back and sit on that pretty face until you get with the program," Virgil growled, his flusteredness fading fast, "Don't make me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus shimmied and winked at him before sliding down between his legs. That cunt pulsed and oozed for him, and he licked his lips before diving in. Those hot walls around his tongue made his cock strain against his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck," Virgil groaned and massaged his sore tits, "you're so good, babe!" Remus hummed and sucked on his lips while he thrust his tongue in and out, wiggling it to hit as many sensitive parts as he could reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drank down as much as he could, getting slick and juices all over his face. Virgil was moaning so beautifully, rocking his hips to get him in deeper, making Remus press his nose into those drenched folds. He grabbed Virgil's thighs and dug his nails into them, clawing at them to drive him wild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep going baby!" Virgil groaned and clawed the sheets as a coil wound in his core, "Use that dirty mouth—ooh just like that—fuck me with your tongue—wanna cum all over your face—fuck!" Remus fought back a smirk and grazed his teeth over the pink folds. Virgil was so close and he could feel it on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus groaned as he sloppily ate that cunt, undoing his pants and pushing them down with one hand. He was a messy whore who was ready for Virge to snap. And it was a glorious snap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil convulsed with a cry, gushing all over his husband's face and shooting a load that landed in his hair. Remus reluctantly pulled away and shucked his pants aside. He stared at his husband, leaking from his tits and sweating like a glowing angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What, I can taste my cock but not my cunt?" Virgil jeered airily. Remus smirked and crawled over him, delving into a different pair of lips, letting Virgil pull him closer and take control of the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would crawl through broken glass, drag my body over hot coals, anything to show you how much you mean to me," Remus said when they broke apart. He went back to covering Virgil in kisses and soft bites. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are extra sappy today," Virgil snickered and ruffled his hair, "So much drama when all you have to do is fuck me and cuddle with me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Boring!" Remus laughed and slotted himself between Virgil's legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking me is boring?" Virgil scoffed and sat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! But it's more fun with some torment!" he laughed and pressed kiss after kiss to Virgil's thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you the one who's supposed to be tormented?" Virgil huffed and grabbed his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You act like I'm not tormented every second I can't admire you!" Remus giggled and gently bit Virgil's thigh, making him gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ree, you're killing me here!" Virgil groaned and fell on his back, "Fuck me right now." He just had to use that voice! Remus whimpered and got on his knees, hooking Virgil's legs around his waist. He slid in with a groan and bit his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you realize that your puss is fucking perfect?" he grunted and clawed at those thighs, "I married a god on earth, and holy fuck I am so thankful and thrilled that you let me in." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Move, you fucking sap," Virgil ordered. Remus scrunched up his face and crossed his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I just a fuck to you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remus, we're married, I'm pregnant with your kids, and it's agony. If that's not enough for you to realize that I love you and you're more than just a fuck, I don't know what else to say." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said it!" Remus giggled and leaned over him, balancing on his hands, "I love you, Scare Bear, I love you more than words can describe." Virgil wrapped his arms around Remus' shoulders and dragged him in for a heated kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus fucked into him slowly, focusing on tangling his tongue with Virgil's. His hands bunched up in the sheets as he was squeezed and pulled in deeper with every thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Faster," Virgil gasped when they broke apart for air, "Harder, faster!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw but I'm having fun! It's torture but it's so worth it to feel your walls gliding against me!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remus please," Virgil groaned and rolled his hips to get some more speed. Remus held his hips down, not picking up his pace, and leaned over, taking a leaking nipple into his mouth and sucking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like an eternity with those slow thrusts but Virgil's head was spinning. Remus was rubbing his hips as he savored the pull on his cock. At this pace, Virgil was able to feel each ridge and vein as Remus moved. And then there was that bastard's lips, locked around his nipple. He knew exactly how to tease that sensitive bud with his teeth and tongue. Virgil was closer to the edge than he would have liked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so close!" Virgil gasped and clawed at his back, "Go faster—dammit Reek!" Remus smirked and swallowed thickly. Instead of giving in, he switched breasts and squeezed the one he was sucking roughly. Virgil cried out as he came without warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus pulled out and away from his glowing husband. He was far from finished but Virgil might not be up for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That thought flew out the window as Remus found himself thrown down on his back. He squawked on impact and shivered at the sight of his husband kneeling imposingly over him. In one swoop, Virgil sank onto his cock with a satisfied moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When I said faster, I meant it," Virgil scoffed and lifted his hips. He dropped back down and set a fast pace that had Remus moaning like a whore. Those slick throbbing walls were engulfing him, heating him from his aching cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You feel so good!" Remus groaned and used his hands to guide him. He kept staring at him in all his glory. Virgil's face was twisted in pleasure as he bounced over that cock. His entire body was moving with each thrust, from his swollen belly to his dribbling tits that leaked down to his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck me and don't you dare stop until I'm begging for it," Virgil ordered. His thighs were trembling and he was losing his rhythm. Remus bucked his hips to keep the same speed going until Virgil froze and came again with a howl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck! I love you so much, Remus!" he panted and collapsed on his side. Remus pulled out and kissed his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you more than words can describe," he said, brushing a stray lock of hair from his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Use your dick instead," Virgil huffed, "Fuck me until I pass out and don't pull out. I want to wake up with you in me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kinky!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like the extra connection to keep the nightmares away." Virgil pouted. Remus smiled softly and laid behind him, slipping his cock back in that drenched cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope you know that's the sappiest thing you've ever said." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm carrying your pups, of course I'm sappy!" Virgil huffed. Remus shivered at the thought of having successfully bred the love of his life and rolled his hips slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess I should make this count since I don't expect you to go through this again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remus, I swear, if you think I wouldn't go through this again, you're insane," Virgil huffed and reached back to grab his arm and bring it to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You would?" Remus asked and squeezed his tit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm, I'm horny, milky, and you treat me like I'm a king. I wouldn't want to get knocked up by anyone else, and I'd do it again for you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now you're gonna make me cry," Remus whined and kissed his neck, "I love you so much." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too," Virgil said with a yawn, "Hold me and stay with me, please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going anywhere."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 3 Years Later...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Are you sure you want to do that?" Elizabeth asked Virgil as they walked through the castle at Scildmon. The dragon queen was just visiting that evening, no politics in sight, but she was eager to speak with the regent king. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not? The girls will love it, and so will Remus. They're old enough to go to your festival. I mean, I don't like parties and crowds, yeah, but I think I can make an exception for this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Virgil, I do think it would be good for you to join in as well. The dragon festival is about familial bonds from blood and forged. And darling little Philip will be thrilled to see his uncles there." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about Rose?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She is eager, but she's far more excited for the rites. My daughter is quite enchanted by fire, much like I was at that age." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Has she started breathing it?" Virgil asked warily. Elizabeth waved him off and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only a few burps, nothing dangerous, I assure you. Remus won't even lose that mustache of his." Virgil hoped she was right as they entered the throne room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blargh!" Remus shouted on his hands and knees, waggling his tongue out at five giggling toddlers. One had rosy scales along her cheekbones and adorable brown ringlets of hair on her head. The only boy of the group looked just like Roman but with brown eyes and chubbier cheeks. Then there were the triplets, one had green eyes and an impish grin. Her sisters were nearly identical to her with nearly black hair but deep brown eyes instead. One had a white streak in her hair and wore a green nightgown, the other wore a red one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And then the scaredy werewolf backed away from the silly prince!" Remus cheered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But then the werewolf changed back into a human and kissed the prince silly," Virgil interrupted. Remus looked back and beamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was just getting to that!" he cheered and turned back to the kids, "The werewolf smooched the silly prince until he wasn't too silly to be a prince anymore. The prince was grateful and followed him home. They got married and lived happily ever after!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But what happened to the scary fairy?" the girl in red asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, Scary Fairy got out of the spider web and went home to get a snack, Junebug!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about the spider?" the girl in the green dress pressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, Augusta, Spidey had to rebuild their home and they made it even better!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did the prince give the werewolf a bone! Like the one you give Daddy under the full moon?" the wily one asked, bouncing in her seat. Virgil flushed and inched away. He was not hearing this!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, it's a very special bone that the prince didn't give to any old pup. Your heart-bone is super special, Julie, so be careful who you give it to," Remus said and got up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And it looks like it's time for Phil and Rose to go home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, but their momma's here and their mommy and daddy probably miss them a lot." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daddy cries when we're gone! He's always cuddling Mommy when we get back!" Rose peeped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! I don't want Daddy to cry!" Philip pouted. E smiled softly and whisked them into her arms with a little magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not to worry, dears, Daddy and Mommy won't be crying when we get home. And then we'll all meet up at the dragon festival. But for now it's time to say goodbye." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chorus of farewells sounded before Elizabeth disappeared. It was quiet for about three seconds before Julie and Augusta started squawking like parrots. June covered her ears and pouted, on the verge of tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil swooped in and picked her up. He shared a look with Remus and carried her out to the courtyard under the stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, Junie, it's quiet out here," he said and sat on the edge of a fountain, "Just you, me, and the water." Junie lowered her hands and wiped her nose on her sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're so loud!" she whined, "Why can't they be just like me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, but there are some people who are loud and some people who like the quiet and everyone has different needs. It would be a dull world if everyone were the same." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But it's too much noise!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been a busy day, and you're all tired. That's their tired alarm. Momma's helping them calm down before bed," Virgil mused and gently rocked her in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daddy, are we really going to the dragon festival tomorrow?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, and if it's too much, just tell me and we can get away from it for a while or go home," he hummed softly and brushed her hair from her face. The excitement of the day was showing under her eyes and she couldn't keep them open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon Junie, it's time to go to bed."</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Remus blew out the candle and shut the door behind him. All three of his daughters were fast asleep and his husband was waiting in the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have I mentioned that I love you?" Remus asked and took his hand. Virgil smirked and shook his head, bringing Remus' hand to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not today. But you can show me instead," he purred, "you have no idea how much I want you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you saying, Scare Bear?" Remus pressed coyly and wrapped his arms around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm saying we talk about a little sleepover for the girls with your brother, and then we can talk about expansion, in depth." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You like being a daddy, don't you Virge?" Remus giggled and nuzzled him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You like being a momma. I don't see a problem here," Virgil teased and grabbed his butt, "but tonight, I just want you to beg for my cock." He spoke in a low whisper that got Remus to shiver. Oh he liked where this was going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kings don't beg, Scare Bear." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They do if their name is Remus and if they want it bad enough." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Could I kiss you until you can't help but give into me?" Remus taunted, "Or should I torment your tiddies until you force me down?" He licked a stripe up Virgil's neck for added measure, pulling a soft growl from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wouldn't dare!" Virgil snarled knowing full well that he would dare. Remus wiggled his eyebrows and mustache, ready for a challenge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil let go of his butt to drag him into a searing kiss, clinging to his shoulders. Remus purred and let him slip his tongue into his mouth. It had been far too long since they could really enjoy each other, flirting and toying with the other without any filters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go to bed, princess," Virgil whispered against his lips when they broke apart, "Let me make you feel like a king. A deposed king at the mercy of a cruel tyrant, but still a king." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a brat when that happens," Remus retorted, "Gonna break me like the slut I am?" Virgil purred wickedly and scooped up his husband, cradling him in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why would I want to break my favorite toy?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You guys get to play with toys?!" A disgruntled Augusta whined in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gus-gus, how much of that did you hear?" Remus asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just that Daddy doesn't want to break his toy," she pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, then you missed the part when he said we should put them away. And I said I don't wanna," Remus lied flawlessly, "He's carrying me to our room to clean up." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're not going to play without us?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not, Summer Bear, we wouldn't do that to you," Virgil gasped, "We're gonna clean up and get some sleep too—tomorrow's a big day." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. I'm gonna go pee and go back to bed," she grumbled and wandered off to the bathroom. Virgil let out a breath and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We better get going and clean up. I don't want to miss the dragon festival," he said just loud enough before heading to their room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about we just sucky sucky and sleep?" Remus yawned, "I have a feeling we won't have much alone time tonight." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll have to schedule a meeting with the King of the Neverfield for that. I'm sure the pack can keep an eye on them." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good idea. Make it a long meeting!" Remus hummed, losing steam fast and cuddling up to Virgil. Virgil snickered and kissed his forehead. He had more than he could ever ask for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A long meeting with a bath afterwards, one that we can make a mess of, and then another bath, and a nap," Remus giggled and nuzzled into Virgil's chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Comfy?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have built-in pillows for me to listen to your heartbeat and I can suck on them!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That doesn't answer my question, Reek." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have almost everything I could ever want, and my sexy werewolf husband is holding me. Of course I'm comfy!" Remus huffed and nuzzled closer, "Now shush, I'm savoring the moment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be a moment worth savoring. And after having seven more pups later, they lived happily ever after.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>Holy shit thank you for reading this mess to the end. It was supposed to be Remus fucking monsters and then plot happened and I don't know what to say about that. But thank you for getting here. It was a lot of fun to write this! And I am so glad it's finished!</i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>